To the grave
by NanouBE76
Summary: When you're a cop, you always have to be prepared for the unexpected. Just when most of the team thought they knew everything about Voight, new elements come in to play!
1. Double T

Voight and his team pulled up quietly in front of a house in West Englewood. It was night, dark and still hot. He hoped that this would go down well. There was something about the heat, that made people do crazy things. His motto had always been the same these past years: 'everyone goes home tonight'. They all gathered around him, waiting on his instructions.

"Ok. Halstead and Ruzek you take the back. Olinsky and Burgess, you stay out here and catch anyone who makes it out of the house. Dawson, you're with me through the front door. We've been trying to get a hand on Tyrone Trisk, aka Double T, for a long time now and if our intel is correct, he's crashing here and he's here tonight with approximately five other suspects. Getting Tyrone will hopefully lead us up the ladder to the larger scale cartel members, so I want him alive. Is that clear"?

Everyone nodded.

"Ok. Let's go"!

Jay and Adam quietly circled around to the back of the house. There was movement in the house but luckily things were quiet outside. They got in position and waited for Voight's green light.

Voight positioned himself to the left side of the front door, just shy of the window as Antonio lined himself up with the front door and the ram! He took out his talkie-walkie. "Now"!

The door flew open and he walked in quickly, gun cocked and ready to fire, Antonio on his heel.

"CPD, everyone put their hand's where I can see them"!

The four guys that were sitting on the couch, counting cash, looked up. One of them tried to go for a Glock 19.

Antonio moved in closer to him. "If you have a death wish, go ahead"!

The guy slowly moved his hand away. Voight grabbed the gun and discarded it.

On the other side of the house, Jay and Adam had secured the kitchen and had headed upstairs. They, respectively, walked into the bedroom and what looked like an office.

In the bedroom, Jay found himself nose to nose with a woman in a sleazy dress, tons of makeup and high heels. She ran in his position and tried to push him out of the way to reach the door. But she was no match for him. He grabbed her and pinned her face down on the bed.

"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch"!

He pushed her down even harder as she tried to struggle. He handcuffed her and lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. "You got a gun on you"?

She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't talk to no Dicks"! She spit in his face and instinctively or impulsively, like Voight would have most probably done, he slapped her hard across the face. "Spread your legs"!

She didn't budge. He grabbed her hair and yanked it back and thrust his leg between hers to separate them. "Come on, I'm sure you do this a couple dozen of times a day, you know what it means"!

He started to frisk her, it really wasn't necessary, there was no way she was hiding a gun underneath that tight-fitting dress, but you could never be too careful. He took his time. Aside from the fact that she was more than probably a prostitute and part of Double T's gang, she had an amazing body.

"Get your filthy hands off me! I've got rights! I swear, you as much as touch me again, I'm going to kill you"!

Adam passed in front of the doorway holding a handcuffed guy. "I've got Double T. Bringing him downstairs. You need a hand"?

Voight and Antonio arrived by Adam's side. "Take him outside and put him in your car. We'll be right down with this one"!

Ruzek nodded and led Double T downstairs.

Hank walked in the bedroom. "What do we have here"?

The woman turned her head and looked at both Voight and Dawson, then at Jay. "What's the matter big boy, you need backup? Can't handle me on your own"?

Jay looked at her. "Keep your mouth shut"!

She smirked. "Now see, in my line of work, that is not what I'm good at"!

Voight looked at her. "You heard what he said. Now shut your mouth"!

She stood there against the wall and gave Voight a defying look. "I ain't afraid of you, old man"!

In one determined step, he grabbed her at the throat. "If you don't do as you're told, I'm going to be your worst nightmare"!

He looked at Jay. "Get her in my car"!

Jay pushed her out of the room, down the stairs and outside. Adam was putting Tyrone in the back of his car.

"Roxie, I love you, don't tell them anything. My lawyer will get us out of this, I promise you baby"!

"I've got your back baby, don't worry! I love you too"!

Jay shoved her in the car. "How romantic"!

Hank and Antonio arrived. Antonio grabbed Jay's shoulder as he prepared to sit in the back with the girl. "I'll ride with her. You've had your fun, it's my turn".

Jay pulled back. "Sure, be my guest"! He headed for the front passenger seat as Voight got behind the wheel.

"Voight for Olinsky".

"Go for Olinsky".

"You and Burgess take route B to head back. Ruzek is taking route C. You know the drill".

"Copy that. See you back at the station"!

They started driving away. The woman shifted in her seat and smiled.

"Gentlemen, I'm very good at what I do, I'm sure we can work something out. I could show you a really good time. What do you say"?

She looked at Antonio. "You're hot! You can go first"!

Antonio looked at Voight's reflection in the rearview mirror. "What do you say boss"?

"It's your call Dawson. I'll follow your lead on this one. You know you can trust me".

Jay looked at Voight then at Antonio with eyes wide open. "Are you serious"?

Antonio said nothing as he put his arm around the girl's shoulder. "Scoot up a bit gorgeous"!

The girl moved to the edge of the seat. Antonio took out the key to the cuffs and uncuffed her, leaving Jay flabbergasted.

"Antonio, what the hell are you doing? Have you lost your freaking mind"!?


	2. Cat

Jay looked at Voight as he continued driving, not being the slightest bit disturbed by what Antonio had just done and was about to do.

He watched as the girl rubbed her wrists, where the cuffs had left a mark. "Thanks for getting me out of those".

He ticked. Something was different. Her attitude was different, even her voice and her accent. Antonio was sitting close to her but his attitude had changed as well. She looked up from her wrists and looked at Jay. He had his hand on his gun, ready to take it out of his holster and fire, if she tried anything funny.

"Next time, do me a favor big guy, don't make them so tight"!

Antonio took her hands and looked at her wrists. "Here, let me see".

Jay put his hands on his head. "What the hell is going on here"?

Hank laughed. "It's cool Halstead. Relax. I'd like you to meet undercover DEA Detective Caitlin Voight"!

Jay looked at the girl. "Voight"?

"My niece".

"You have a niece? Since when do you have a niece"?

Hank looked in the rearview mirror. "How long would you say it's been Caitlin"?

"Oh, I don't know… 33 years"?

She put her hands on her face. Antonio looked at her. "Tired"?

She removed her hands. "A bit. Probably a combination of sleepless nights and the adrenaline rush wearing off".

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Here, take a breather. I've got you".

"Thanks for getting me out Hank"!

"You know I always do. McAllister gave me your intel and the green light this morning".

She looked at Jay. "I'm sorry for spitting on you".

"Sorry I smacked you, but it really got me pissed off"!

"That was the point, so no need to be sorry"!

They all remained quiet for the rest of the ride and Caitlin had even managed to doze off in Antonio's arms. She was exhausted. She woke up to the sound of her uncle's voice.

"Ok, we're two minutes out. You know the deal".

Caitlin removed herself from Antonio as he took the cuffs.

"Don't make them as tight as Mr. Badass over there, ok"?

"One minute, make it quick"!

She turned towards Antonio. "Ok. Let me have it"!

"You know I hate this part".

"I know you do, but we've got to do this all the way".

He trailed his finger on her face. "I love this face".

Caitlin sighed. "I know you do. You're an expert at this, I know you'll do it so it looks real but won't permanently mess it up. Now hurry up or we're going to run out of time"!

Jay watched unclear as to what was going down but he winced when he saw Antonio's fist slam in her face. She looked at Antonio.

"Again"!

Antonio looked at Voight undecided. "Do it"!

He briefly closed his eyes before punching her again. She moaned. When she turned her face back towards him, her nose and lip were bleeding. She moved in closer to him and spit on his shirt.

"You looked too clean"!

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry"!

"Never apologize for this".

She looked at Hank. "When Tyrone gets here, use me as an incentive before you take him upstairs alright"?

"You got it"!

They got her out of the car and placed her in the cage cell waiting for Ruzek to arrive with Double T. Caitlin could feel her cheek throb and taste the blood that was in her mouth. She only needed to hang in there for another hour and then it would all be over.

Ruzek arrived and dragged Tyrone into the back entrance. Voight grabbed him and pushed him towards the cage.

"Roxie baby? What have you done to her"?

"She can't talk to you right now Tyrone because her jaw is broken and yet this is what she gets when she apparently knows nothing. Now, I'm sure you know a lot of things Tyrone, so either you fess up or you can only imagine what I'm going to do to you".

Antonio looked at Tyrone. "I'd listen to him if I were you, the last couple guys that didn't cooperate… well, how can I say this.. we never found their bodies"!

Voight pushed Tyrone towards the door leading to the stairs. "So, you better start talking and fast"!

Olinsky and Burgess walked in. He walked towards the cage.

"Hey Cat"!

"Al"!

"Geez girl, you look like crap"!

"So, do you. What's your excuse"!

He laughed and smiled at her. "You've done good kid. As always"!

He walked away with Burgess trailing behind him. "Um.. who is that"? she asked Olinsky as the headed for the stairs.

Antonio looked at Jay. "Keep a lookout and come tell me when they're on their way back down with Tyrone ok"?

Jay nodded and headed upstairs.

Antonio grabbed a bottle of water, a straw and headed inside the cage. "Here".

Caitlin took a sip of water and winced as her lips pinched the straw.

"I don't care what you say Cat but that was the last time I punched you. I won't do it again. I can't do it again".

"It's part of the job. So, what? My face is a little messed up, it's worth it. If getting Tyrone has allowed me to dismantle a big part of the cartel, then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make".

She looked him in the eyes gently. "You know, you're the only one I can trust, when that shit needs to happen".

He sighed as he took her in his arms. "I know".

Jay who had stayed at the bottom of the stairs with the door slightly ajar, was watching the entire scene between the two. He was curious as to how deep the roots of their relationship went.

He heard Voight's voice at the top of the stairs and he caught Antonio's attention. Antonio pulled back and quickly removed himself from the cage to let Caitlin do what she did best. She dropped to the floor and spread herself out, eyes closed.

Voight arrived with Olinsky, Ruzek and Tyrone. "Your ride will be here any minute now Tyrone. I'm glad we managed to work things out". Voight looked at the cage. "What the hell happened here"?

Tyrone shot a glance and saw her laying on the ground, unconscious.

"My bad Sergent, things got a little bit out of hand and well, I went overboard. I think she's still alive", said Antonio shrugging.

Tyrone's eyes shot wide open in panic just as the van arrived.

Two officers joined them.

"He's all yours", said Voight as he handed Tyrone over to them.

They all stood watching as a major element of the cartel was taken away. That was one less criminal out on the streets.


	3. Not up for discussion or debate!

Caitlin walked out of the cell and followed everyone upstairs. Voight headed to his office and came back with a backpack and handed it to her.

"Here, I stopped by your place to get you a change of clothes and a few other things you might need"!

She took the bag and smiled even though it hurt her cheeks.

"Thanks".

He smiled. "I've always got your back kid, you know that"!

He hugged her.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and change. Do you need me anymore tonight"?

"No. McAllister and I agreed that you can debrief tomorrow first thing. He'll come down here for that, as we were also involved in the arrest".

"That's good. I don't think I could take a couple more hours of interrogations and debrief now"!

She left the room and headed for the showers. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The tight slutty dress, the overdone make-up, her purplish-turning cheek and her swollen lip with traces of dried up blood were not a pleasant sight to see. She sighed, removed every trace of makeup and then got undressed as she headed for the shower. Even though she could have stayed underneath that hot running water forever, she knew that it was not the time or place. She quickly washed, dried herself and changed into the clothes that Hank had gotten her. She headed back upstairs.

They were all busy at their desks filling in their individual reports of the night's event.

Caitlin headed for the kitchen and grabbed an icepack from the fridge and placed it on her cheek. After a few minutes, she put it away and stood in the doorframe. Antonio looked up and knew it was time to get her out of there and home where she could finally rest and finally put an end to this undercover mission.

He stood and joined her. Adam, Jay and Kim, who hadn't noticed Caitlin's return, took a good look at the 'real' Caitlin Voight. She was very much the opposite of what they had encountered during and post arrest. Had they crossed her in the street, they wouldn't have recognized her, but then again that was the point when it came to going undercover. Aside from the beating marks, she was truly beautiful. She had silky long brown hair, beautiful dark brown eyes, almost black, that didn't need any artifice to enhance their beauty and beautiful plump and luscious lips, that would have even gotten Miss Jolie envious. She was wearing a low v-neck top and a pair of jeans. She looked amazing and even though Kim was staring Adam down, neither him or Jay could have denied it.

"Hey boss, I'm going to take Cat home".

Voight looked up at him from his computer. "Halstead will do it".

"But I've already finished my report", said Antonio narrowing his eyes. He had no idea where this was coming from. It had always been him who took Cat home. Why the sudden change?

Jay stood up. "I'm done".

Antonio shot Jay a dark look. "I said, I was taking her home".

Voight stood from his desk and walked over to Antonio. "And I told you that Halstead is bringing her home and it's not something up for discussion or debate".

Antonio was getting ready to protest when he felt Cat's hand on his tense arm. He eased up. "It's fine. No bickering over this or me, please. At least not tonight".

Jay watched as Antonio nodded and kissed her on the forehead very much like a protective older brother. "If you need anything, you call me. No matter what time it is".

Hank took her in his arms. "I'm damn proud of you kid. Now get home and try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning"!

As Cat went to say goodnight to Kim, Adam and Al, Antonio walked over to Jay who was getting ready to leave.

"The address is 901 South Ashland Avenue, Unit 2 apartment 1010. You walk her to the door and do a full sweep of the place before she goes inside. Got it?"

Jay quickly took a pen and paper and jotted down the address. "Ok. Got it".

Once they were gone, Antonio stormed into Voight's office and shut the door. "What the hell was that"?

Voight didn't even look up. "I said it wasn't up for discussion. I'm not only your boss but I'm also her uncle so in both cases my orders over rank anything you might think or feel. Is that clear"?

"Crystal-clear", grumbled Antonio as he opened the door.

"Dawson"!

Antonio turned around.

"You and Cat have been doing this for a long time now and I know it's taking its toll on you. It's Ok to let someone else take over. I'm merely looking out for you".

Antonio rubbed his face. Hank wasn't entirely wrong. "Do you trust Halstead to look out and protect Cat? Would he take a bullet for her? Would he sacrifice his life for her"?

"Yes, I do. Just like he would for any of us. And you let me worry about Cat. I'm looking out for her"!

Antonio headed again for the door. "Yeah well, if that's the case, what are you waiting for to get her out of the DEA"! He didn't give Voight a chance to answer as he slammed the door behind him. Voight knew that it was best to let it slide, at least for the time being.

Jay and Cat stopped in front of her apartment door. She took out her keys and handed them over to him. She knew the drill.

He took out his gun, unlocked the door and opened it. "I'll be right back". She nodded as he went in then leaned on the door frame while she waited.

"All clear", he said as he headed back towards the front door 2 minutes later.

She walked in and hung her backpack on a hook on the wall and headed for the kitchen. She instinctively opened the fridge. She smiled seeing it filled up, another Hank doing. Jay was still standing in the doorway, not quite sure if he needed to do anything else or not.

"You want something to drink"? she called out to him.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Um.. sure"?

She grabbed two bottles of beer and showed one to him. "Beer"?

He quickly looked at his watch; technically he was off duty. He grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Thanks"!

She headed for the sofa and sat down. He followed her lead and sat in an armchair opposite her. He quickly scanned the room. The place was clean, tidy and decorated with tons of pictures of her and various people, including Hank, Justin, Erin, Alvin and Antonio. It was clear that they all were very close.

"So, how long have you been doing this"? he asked before taking a sip.

"You mean working for the DEA or the today's undercover mission"?

"Both I guess".

"I've been working for the DEA for 8 years. I started at the bottom of the ladder and quickly worked my way up. I've been a special agent for 5 years now".

"Special agent? I thought you were a detective"?

"Ha.. inside joke on Hank's part. It's his way of reminding me that he hates what I do and would prefer me joining CPD to be a detective".

"I didn't get the impression he hated what you did. On the contrary, he seemed quite proud".

"Oh, don't get me wrong, he is proud, but it doesn't mean he likes it".

"And what about with Double T"?

"8 months".

He looked at her agape. "Wow. That's a long time"!

She shrugged. "Not uncommon. Some UC's get in a stunt for more than a year, sometimes two".

"It must be hard, working undercover and all".

She smiled. "No. Actually the hard part is when you stop. People around you, your friends and your family, have gone on with their lives, while yours has been put on pause. You've been in your role sometimes for so long that it's hard to get back to who you really are and getting your feet back on solid ground. Coming back to reality, it can be a very rocky landing".

He understood what she was saying and figured that she was right. "So, what can you do to make the landing smooth"?

She searched her mind. "Everyone has their own thing. Some barricade themselves in their homes waiting for the storm to weather out, others bury themselves in work, some simply go out and party and those are the good ways. The worst ways are usually UCs turning to alcohol, drugs and sex".

"And what is your way? I mean I don't think you're the kind to barricade yourself in, nor do drugs or drown yourself in bottles of tequila. So that leaves only the partying, the working and the sex".

She looked at him and the minute the words left his mouth he regretted it. Had he just not ruled out the sex part? It was one thing to think it, but why had he said it out loud?!

He stood embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Look, you don't need to answer that. My question was stupid and out of line. You don't know me and my curiosity is misplaced. I'm sorry".

He put the beer bottle down on the table and walked towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you Caitlin. I'll see you around".

He opened the door and left the apartment, feeling like a dumb ass!

Once Cat had emptied Jay's beer bottle and put it in the disposable bin, she headed for the full pane window giving her an amazing view of the skyline and Garibaldi Park. God, how she had missed this view and the calm. The past eight months had been nothing but chaotic, loud and stressful. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt strong protective arms engulf her. She closed her eyes and just savored the moment.

"I've missed you".

She turned around and within seconds their mouths met. It was hot and passionate as their tongues tangled and played with one another. He pulled her in closer and she ran her hands in his hair as she felt against her how badly he wanted her. Still kissing her, he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he walked them to the bedroom. As he did so, she couldn't help but smile internally… maybe Jay had been right!


	4. Couldn't be prouder!

Caitlin stirred. She didn't know if it was just because it was that time of the morning or if it was the touch of her bare skin on his, that woke her. Her head was on his muscular check and he had one of his hands on her back. She checked out the time on the alarm clock. It was 5:45 and she knew she had a long day ahead. She slowly and cautiously tried to remove herself from atop of him.

"Stay", he said as he tightened his hold on her.

She closed her eyes and then reopened them. "I can't. I've got to start getting ready. Go back to sleep".

She lifted her head and looked at him. He had a devious smile on his face. God, he was so handsome and he knew just what buttons to push to make himself irresistible!

"Now that I'm awake, I think going back to sleep is the last thing I want to do"!

She lifted herself and kissed him. "You're going to have to hold on to that thought"!

He gently held on to her arm and let his fingers slip all the way down to her last finger as she pulled herself off the bed. He watched her walk naked to the bathroom. Generally, he loved watching how every inch of her body moved, but this time, most of his attention was on her face. He knew it was part of the job, but he hated it.

When Cat came out of the bathroom, all showered and headed for her wardrobe, the bed was empty. She dressed and headed for the day rooms of her apartment. On the kitchen counter, she spotted a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it. "Got called in to work. I want to see you tonight. Let me know! XOXO"!

She sighed as she crumbled the paper in her hand and threw it out in the garbage. She grabbed her Starbucks tumbler and filled it with the freshly pot he had prepared. She opened the fridge and took out an apple. She grabbed her keys, left the apartment and headed down to the car park.

When she walked in to District 21 Police Station, it was buzzing with people and the phones were ringing off the hook. Sergeant Platt, saw her walk in. She put her hand on the receiver.

"They're waiting for you upstairs"!

Caitlin nodded and Trudy winked at her before returning to her phone call. Cat keyed in the code and placed her palm down on the digital security lock and opened the door. She walked up slowly, remembering all the moments of the previous night's arrest. It was important that she didn't leave anything out. The rest of her UC mission would only be mentioned in a confidential DEA report.

Just as things were downstairs, upstairs was in full action and brainstorming.

"Steve Birdwell, left his apartment two days ago after emptying out all his savings. His body was found this morning, one gunshot wound right smack in the middle of the head. Died instantly. Now, there is no sign of the money, but we know he's very often been affiliated with this guy, Lorenzo Vitello", said Antonio as he pointed to the board.

"What do we know about Vitello"? asked Adam.

"Vitello, is messed up in any kind of traffic you can imagine; cars, weapons, even women! He gets the goods and sells it off to the highest bidder".

"OK. Ruzek and Dawson, you two head over to have a chat with Vitello. See if he knows anything about what happened to Birdwell".

Hank looked up and saw Caitlin standing in the middle of the room. He smiled. Instantly, everyone turned their attention and looked at her.

Jay's heart skipped a beat as he saw her. She was wearing a black pair of pants, a red blouse and black high heels. Her makeup was perfect, not too much, but enough to attenuate the bruising on her cheek. She not only looked classy and smart but drop-dead gorgeous! He blushed momentarily out of embarrassment, remembering his comment to her last night. He had beaten himself up over it most of the evening. If he wanted to get her attention, that was definitely not the way he wanted to do it.

Adam passed her and greeted her as he headed for the stairs. Antonio stopped at her side.

"Morning. Everything go all right last night? Halstead swept the apartment as I told him to"?

"Yeah, no worries there".

"You didn't call me last night".

"Antonio, I'm fine. I didn't need to".

"Ok. Look, some of us are going to Molly's tonight for drinks. If you're up to it, you should come with us".

"Sure. I'll think about it". She looked past him at Hank and realized he was waiting for her. "Look, I've got to go, be careful out there"!

Antonio nodded and watched as she walked away.

Caitlin sat in the chair across of her uncle's desk. "Thanks for the groceries. How much do I owe you"?

He leaned in towards her from behind his desk. "You've paid your debt kid, more than you can imagine and not only towards me but towards the entire community"!

She simply nodded and looked down. She had never been good at receiving compliments.

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Voight. Ok, send him up".

He stood and looked at Caitlin. "You ready"?

"I could do this in my sleep, I'm so used to doing it".

Hank walked over to the door and shook hands with a tall, amazingly handsome and built man. "Trevor, good to see you again. Come on in".

As her boss, Chief Advisor Trevor McAllister walked in, Caitlin stood up and they also shook hands.

Hank closed the door and they all sat down.

"Special Agent Voight, on behalf of Director, we want to congratulate you on an amazing job and service rendered to both this city and this country"!

Caitlin nodded.

Trevor turned his attention to Hank. "You can be real proud of her Hank. She is our best agent out on the field"!

"I couldn't be prouder Trevor. Should we get down to it? I've got a delicate case that need's my fullest attention".

"Of, course".

He took out a miniature tape recorded and pressed down on the rec button.

"Special Agent Voight, please explain to me in details your arrest last night".

Caitlin started to walk through the events in a meticulous and detailed manner.

"Who made the arrest"? asked Trevor.

"Detective Jay Halstead".

"Did Detective Halstead, use his law enforcement position to take advantage of you in any way, shape or form"?

She thought back to how he had really taken his time to frisk her. "No, sir. Detective Halstead remained professional and within acceptable boundaries during the arrest".

"Did he frisk you"?

"Yes, in the appropriate way".

"Did he handcuff you or use any other kind of restraints"?

"Yes. Only handcuffs".

"On the ride back, who were you with"?

"Sergeant Hank Voight, here present, Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Antonio Dawson".

"Who was sitting in the back with you"?

"Detective Dawson".

"When was your DEA identity revealed"?

"During the ride back to 21".

Trevor looked at her face and his eyes narrowed.

"Were you physically assaulted in any way, shape or form, once you had revealed your identity"?

Voight looked at Caitlin. Neither one of them was worried as this was customary".

"Yes, I asked Detective Dawson to punch me twice in the face to induce Tyrone Trisk into believing that my undercover alias had been mistreated. In doing so, he would be more keen on cooperating with the Intelligence Unit during his questioning".

Trevor looked at Voight. "Sergeant Voight, can you please confirm that what Special Agent Voight has mentioned so far is in correlation with what happened last night"?

"I confirm her recollection of the facts to be a 100% accurate. Special Agent Voight, remained professional and in complete control of the situation and mission up until Tyrone Trisk was taken away to Cook County".

"Sergeant Voight, one more question. Do you believe that in allowing one of your detectives to physically assault Special Agent Voight, Tyrone Trisk was more cooperative, then if it hadn't been done"?

Voight leaned back in his chair. Now that was a first. In all these years, when he had gotten Cat out of her UC missions and things went down like they had last night, this question had never been asked. What game was he playing? Was it really an official question or was McAllister personally getting involved?

"Your guess is as good as mine and I guess we'll never know. I trust Special Agent Voight and how she handles her missions. Need I remind you that in terms of the Law Enforcement hierarchy, she is higher up than me, so when she tells me jump, I jump. I don't question her orders nor yours for that matter".

Voight and McAllister stared each other down for a couple of seconds. Then McAllister stopped the recording, grabbed his briefcase and opened it. He took out a holster belt, a gun and a badge and handed them to Caitlin.

"Special Agent Voight, you are as of now reinstated. I want your full detailed report by the end of the week. You are now temporarily off assignment until further notice".

He looked at her in a much more softer way. "You know the drill. 8 months is a long time. You are not allowed to go back undercover for a duration of 6 months. Out of these six months, you are granted a month of leave before returning to our Chicago Office and resuming desk activity. You are required undergo psychological assessment and attend 20 hours of therapy. Are any of these instructions unclear to you"?

"No".

"Good, thank you Special Agent Voight for your time today. We'll be in touch".

He turned his attention to Hank. "I'll need to speak to Detectives Halstead and Dawson".

"Of course. Dawson is out on a lead but Halstead is here. I'll get him for you".

"Do you mind if I grab myself a cup of coffee"?

"No, go ahead".

Hank called Halstead in. He had quickly briefed him about what was going to happen and what he was going to be questioned on. Cat staid momentarily in Hank's office leaning on the doorframe keeping an eye on Trevor who was searching the cupboards for a clean mug.

As Jay arrived at her side, she put her hand on his chest. He stopped and looked at her.

Still looking at Trevor but speaking low, she leaned in a bit closer to him.

"When you frisked me, you didn't linger, got it"?

He looked at her and searched her eyes. She lifted one of her eyebrows to make sure he had understood how important it was.

She removed her hand and he watched as it placed itself alongside her leg. He noticed her holster belt, gun and badge. It was a clash of worlds, between the hooker he had arrested last night and the professional agent that might have just saved his ass!

He nodded. She gave Hank a look and nodded in recognition before she left his office. She headed for the kitchen where Trevor was pouring milk in his coffee.

"What the hell was that"?!

He continued turning his spoon in his coffee and didn't look at her. "What are you talking about"?

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Trevor"!

He shrugged still stirring.

"I haven't got the faintest idea what you are implying".

She grabbed the spoon out from between his finger and flung it across the room, making a ruckus as it landed on the floor, making it so that everyone's attention in the office peaked. Al stood, ready to intervene in Cat's behalf but saw Hank place his hand up to stop him. Al sat back down and they all tried to resume their activity all the while trying to listen to the heated conversation in the kitchen.

"Oh, don't give me that crap! Now I may have been off the grid for 8 months, but you'd better pray that your last question is regulatory or else I will report you".

"You wouldn't dare"! said Trevor finally looking up from his cup.

"Try me"! said Cat as she stared him down before walking out of the room.

Trevor slowly returned to Hank's office and looked at him.

"That girl's got attitude and doesn't take crap from anyone as I can see".

Voight smiled at him. "Runs in the family. Couldn't be prouder"!


	5. Molly's

The rest of the week flew by for Cat. After having left 21, following her debrief, she had returned home and started working on her UC report. She got so caught up in It, that nothing else seemed to matter. She knew that until she was finished with it, she wouldn't be able to get closure or move on to anything else, not even her time off. It was a long process to write an 8-month long UC report. Luckily, she had managed to keep a coded diary with key names and information to help her in her process, plus the meeting transcripts handed back to her by her handler of their different encounters throughout that time. She ignored everything else, whether it was that invitation to Molly's that Antonio had done or any phone calls, from either Hank, Alvin or Antonio. To most of the world, she had been MIA for the past 8 months, a couple of days more, wouldn't matter.

So, the evening of the day she handed in the finalized report to the office, she decided that it was time to try and resume a normal life. She could have opted to meet with a group of colleagues, but in the end, thinking back to Antonio's invitation, she decided to head over to the famous Molly's and see what it was all about.

When she entered the place, it was packed and buzzing with people mingling. As she walked towards the bar, Adam who was sitting with the rest of the CPD team at a table all the way on the other side of the room caught a glimpse of her.

"Hey isn't that Caitlin, Voight's niece"?

Jay who had his back turned to her, turned around. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder top.

Kim smiled. "We should ask her to join us. I mean I've never seen any DEA here, and I doubt she knows anyone. Besides, she's Voight's niece, she's kind of part of the team, of the family"!

"Hey, what can I get you"? asked the bartender.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan please".

"You got it".

Jay stood from his seat and slowly walked over but was stopped short when he saw Kelly Severide make his move on Caitlin.

"Herman, put it on my tab, will ya"?

Cat looked at the guy who had just sat down next to her. He was tall, dark hair, well-built and had an amazing smile. "That's very kind of you….".

He put his hand out. "Kelly. And you are"?

Cat shook his hand. "Caitlin".

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Caitlin. I've never seen you here before".

"It's my first time".

"Phew, I thought I had been way too drunk all the other times then, cause I'm sure I would have noticed you before".

Cat blushed slightly.

"So, Caitlin, what brings you to Molly's"?

"Well, I've kind of just gotten back to town and heard that Molly's was the place to be, so I thought I'd check it out".

Kelly smiled. "And what is your impression so far"?

"It depends… If you're asking about Molly's or you"?

Kelly smiled and lifted an eyebrow. She was direct and he liked that. He always hated those girls who played games and beat about the bush.

"Both", he said.

She leaned in closer. "It's a bit too early to say, but I think they both have potential"!

He looked into her beautiful almond shaped eyes. "Good, let's hope we can keep it that way".

Jay seeing that Kelly was on the prowl, turned back and returned to his seat.

Adam looked at him. "So"?

"She's talking to Severide. Don't want to interrupt".

Adam blinked a couple of times and watched as Jay drank his tequila shot. "Oh man, you've got it bad".

"What are you talking about"?

"You've got the hots for Voight's niece. You know that as it stands right now, you are no match for Severide and you're backing off"!

Jay shrugged. "Nonsense"!

Adam laughed. "You've got one advantage though".

"Oh yeah? What's that"?

"Well, you actually know her and you've shared stuff together. Whereas, Severide knows nothing about her".

Jay looked at Kim and she shrugged, not even understanding what message Adam was trying to convey.

"Shared stuff? Sure, I arrested her, handcuffed her, slapped her, got spit on, completely treated her like a hooker and made a complete fool of myself at her apartment… not sure that qualifies for calling dibs on her"!

Kim smiled. "Maybe, but she did save your ass the other day, before your interview with her boss".

Jay turned around and looked at Caitlin. It was true that she had. Maybe, she did care a bit about him, otherwise, she would have cared less about the consequences the debrief could and would have on him. He stood again, ready this time to woo her away from Severide, even if at first it was to bring her back to their table… it was a start.

The bartender looked up from the bar to the door. "You're late"!

"Sorry". She heard a woman's voice say behind her. The voice sounded familiar. She pivoted on her stool and the woman looked at her first surprised, then happy.

"Cat!? Oh my god! What are you doing here"?

Cat stood and both women hugged.

Jay sighed and returned to his seat, which sent Adam and Kim laughing. Maybe Molly's wasn't the best place to make his move.

Kelly smiled. "You two know each other"?

Gabby and Cat let go of each other and turned to look at Severide.

"Oh yeah, we've known each other for ages, right Cat"?

Caitlin nodded. "So, how do you know each other"? she asked Gabby.

"Kelly and I work together".

She looked at Kelly. "So, you're a firefighter"?

Kelly nodded.

"I take it you two just met", said Gabby smiling.

"Well, yeah. We'd just really gotten around to first names".

Kelly looked back at Gabriela. "How do you two know each other"?

"Through Antonio. Caitlin is Voight's niece". Gabby knew that in the past he and Voight had gotten at each other's throats but since then, they had managed to put things aside and call a truce.

Kelly couldn't believe it. He was flirting with Voight's niece! Now this was uncharted territory… Did he really want to risk having Voight down his throat again? In the end, Voight didn't have to know about her sex life! "Small world", he said. "Are you also a cop"?

Gabriela laughed. "Don't insult her! She's much more important than that. She's fucking DEA"!

"Yo, Gabby, are you going to stay and chat all night or you've come in to work"? yelled Herman from behind the bar!

She turned towards Cat. "I need to go, but I'll come back in a little while. Promise me you won't leave until we have a chance to catch up".

"Promise"!

Gabby left and Kelly and Caitlin turned their focus back on their drinks.

"I'm impressed", said Kelly. "DEA huh"?

Cat took a sip of her Cosmo. "Look, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about work tonight. If I'm here it's because I want to, you know, disconnect".

"Say no more. I get it. That's why the majority of us are here. At Molly's you've got tons of CPD, CFD and Meds who come here after work, to wind down. So, we'll talk about anything you want to".

After an hour, where Jay had finally given up hope and resigned on going to see her, Gabby took a break and sat down for a while with Cat.

"So, when did you get back in town"?

"This morning".

Gabby shook her head. "I wished I'd known. You got to tell me when you're back. I'll have to tell Antonio".

That was an amazing thing about being an undercover agent, lying. When you went undercover, you simply told people you were being muted to another office for a while. She knew that Antonio wouldn't have said anything, because there should have technically been no reason for her to see him.

"Speaking of the devil", said Cat, "what's up with him? I thought this was the place where CPD hangout and yet I don't see him".

Gabby leaned in. "Can you keep a secret"?

"You know me".

"He's with Laura and the kids. They've been trying for the past couple of months to see if they can get back together".

Cat finished her third cosmo. "Didn't they get a divorce awhile back"?

"I know, it's amazing right! I mean how many couples do you know divorce and then after a couple of years, try to get their relationship going again"!

Cat waved Herman down. "Can I have a double tequila please"?

"That is really amazing! I hope it works out. Your brother is a good guy".

Antonio was driving back from his evening with Laura and the kids when he got a text message from Adam.

" _Guess who your sister is hanging out with"?_

He answered as he waited for the red light to turn green. " _Who"?_

When he got the next message from Adam, it was a picture of Gabby and Cat. He quickly wrote back. " _Is Caitlin still there"?_

" _Yep. Although, she's no longer with Gabby"._

" _She's sitting with you guys"?_

" _Nope, she's drinking with Severide"!_

The minute the light turned green, he made a U-turn and headed for Molly's. Cat hadn't come the other night and if she was there, it was based on his initial invitation. He felt bad about not being there. Yet, there was still time to have a drink and chat. He only hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid. He had seen it in the past with others, being UC for such a long period of time, it messed you up.

When he arrived at Molly's, he quickly scanned the bar, then the rest of the place looking for Caitlin. She was nowhere to be seen. He saw the rest of the team sitting in the back, but she wasn't there either. He walked up to them.

"Antonio! What are you drinking"?

"Hey. Any of you seen Caitlin"?

Jay turned around and looked around as Adam and Kim did. "Huh.. Weird, I swear she was here an hour ago".

Adam rolled his eyes. "You're wasted. She was still here about ten minutes ago".

Antonio headed for the bar. "Gabby".

"Hey, you're not going to believe this but Cat is back in town".

Antonio smiled and played it cool. "You're serious? Where is she"?

Gabby continued drying the glasses. "Severide took her back to her place. She was a bit gone, if you know what I mean"? She turned around to put the glasses on the shelf and by the time she turned around her brother was gone.

As he headed to his car, he tried to call her, but there was no response. He tensed up. He knew that a mix of alcohol and Severide would push Caitlin to do something she would regret.

Within 15 minutes he found himself knocking on her apartment door.

Cat tried to walk straight to the door and opened it to find Antonio on the other side.

He looked at her. She was wearing nothing but a black silk negligee.

"Severide? Are you kidding me Cat? What the hell are you doing"?

Cat stared down Antonio and then slapped him across the face!


	6. It's complicated

Even though Antonio had no idea why she had slapped him, he kept his calm.

"What the hell was that for"?

"As if you didn't have the slightest idea"!

She turned and walked away.

"Is Kelly here"?

"Why would he be here"? she asked taking a glass from the kitchen cabinet and serving herself some water. It had been a while since she had drunk so much and she knew that if she didn't want to suffer from a major hangover the next morning, she needed to get rid of the alcohol in her system.

Antonio took that as a cue that Severide wasn't there. He came inside closing the apartment door behind him. "Well let's see… you're blitzed, he brought you home and you're wearing a sexy, practically see-through black negligee. Take your pick"!

She drank her class quietly.

"Cat, you've just finished an 8-month UC, you haven't been returning my calls, you go out, get plastered, flirt around with a guy who has a mile-long reputation and you let him bring you home… That is a cocktail for what I call an imminent catastrophe"!

She put her glass down, still a bit buzzed and walked alluringly towards him. He watched breathless as the silk negligee enhanced each of her perfect curves as she moved in his direction.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous"?

His eyes searched hers, something was off, really off. "What are you doing? You think sleeping around with Kelly Severide is going to make me jealous"?

She moved in closer, so that her body was brushing up against his. She stared into his beautiful dark brown eyes. She wanted to hear him say it, she needed to hear it.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in roughly, so that they only made one, making her moan. "You're damn right it makes me jealous"!

He turned them around and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her passionately and firmly. His hands caught the top middle part of her negligee and in one strong yank, he pulled it apart. Against his amazing strength the fragile negligee tore all the way down. He separated the two halves and bent down to kiss her breasts and lick her hardening nipples. She moaned in pleasure. He paused for a moment to take off his shirt. He resumed kissing her as his hand found her mystical fold. She was more than ready for him.

Like he had the other night, the night she had resurfaced after 8 months of what he had considered torture for him, he lifted her up, allowing her to straddle him. He wanted her, wanted her so bad. He had wanted her every night that week and his need and desire for her had accrued. There wasn't room for romance tonight, it was going to be fast and hard. He carried her and laid her down on the dining room table.

She was panting and yearning for him as she watched him strip down his pants and boxers. Within seconds he was in her, making her back arch. Within minutes of intense lovemaking, they climaxed together. He pulled her into his arms in one final wave of ecstasy and then they crashed to the ground.

Cat closed her eyes as she caught her breath. He looked at her. This was not like her. He wanted to put this on UC aftermath, but he knew her and it was more than that. For the first time, she removed herself from him and didn't cuddle or linger. He sat up as he watched her head for the bedroom. He stood and dressed, concerned. When she returned she was wearing a spaghetti-strap top and a pair of shorts. She served herself another glass of water.

He walked over to her. The animal desire, the anger of knowing she had flirted with Kelly having dissipated, his tenderness returned. He pulled her into him again.

"Cat, what's wrong"?

Her eyes welled up with tears. "When were you going to tell me"?

He searched his mind momentarily and remembered that she had spent part of the evening catching up with Gabby and it hit him.

He brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "It's complicated".

She fought back hard as to not cry. "No, Antonio, it's not complicated. I can't do this anymore. Not after what Gabby told me about you and Laura trying to patch things up. You should have been honest with me".

He remained silent and didn't fight back, as she slowly pulled herself away.

"So, the other night and tonight, was what? All just a lie? How can you tell me you've missed me, make love to me like nothing else on this Earth matters and then continue on fixing things with Laura"?

He sighed in despair. Why was everything happening all at once? Why did it have to be that way? "I wasn't lying Cat. You know I love you. **I have always loved you!** It's not as easy as you think".

She passed him and headed for the front door and opened it, a clear invitation on her part, asking him to leave. He looked at her in disbelief and met her. "Cat, don't do this. Let me stay tonight".

She shook her head. "You've got a decision to make Antonio and until you do, I'm not going to stick around and be that type of woman again. And since it seems so complicated to you, I'm going to make things really simple; it's either me or her, you can't have both. Now get out"!

He tried to walk towards her but she took a step back, heartbroken, her entire body shaking so hard as she tried not to cry. "I said get out"!

He resigned and left the apartment a wreck.

He wasn't the only one who was a wreck. Cat knew she was on the verge of a breakdown. She was fragile and all of this had come at the worst possible moment. She grabbed her cellphone out of her purse.

"Hey, I'm not doing too good, can you come over"?

She listened. "Thanks".

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She was relieved to know that he was already there. He must have been somewhere in the area to get there so quickly. She started opening the door without looking through the peephole. She found herself face to face with a man and instantly realized he had a gun. Even though he was quick, she was quicker. She slammed the door shut and dropped to the floor as bullets came through the door. She crept quickly towards the living room furniture where she secured her gun. Another shot was heard and the door flung open as she reached for the safe.

The guy grabbed her from behind and lifted her. He flung her across the living room buffet cabinet, knocking down picture frames and breaking the glass. She slid along it with such force that she was unable to stop until she reached the end and fell hitting her head on a big ceramic pottery that shattered. She tried to lift herself up but she was aching all over and her head was throbbing. Just as he came for her, she realized that she was bleeding from her brow bone, arms and legs. She felt a sting to her abdomen and realized that a big shard of glass was embedded in it. The guy hovered over her. Even though she was dizzy and light-headed, she tried to stand. As he bent down, she did what all good cops and agents did, she scratched his face and grabbed his hair. She knew it was the only thing she had strength for, provide evidence. The guy slammed her in the face with the cross of his gun and Cat sank into oblivion!

Ten minutes later, Hank stepped out of the elevator on Cat's floor and realized that there was a commotion coming from near her apartment. As he neared, he heard it come on his radio.

"Lincoln 42, shots fired at 901 South Ashland Avenue, Unit 2 apartment 1010".

Hank took out his gun and walked with precaution towards Cat's apartment. "Everybody go back inside, now"!

Everyone scattered back to their respected apartments as Hank arrived at the door. He passed his head from the side of the door, then entered the apartment, gun cocked.

"Caitlin"? He called out as he passed the kitchen. He saw the aftermath of the attack on the ground and headed towards the bedroom. "Caitlin"?!

He returned to the living room and grabbed his radio.

"This is Sergeant Voight, on site at 901 South Ashland Avenue, Unit 2 apartment 1010, we've got a missing"… he paused for a moment as he looked towards the shattered ceramic pottery he had bought Cat and saw a puddle of blood. "and injured DEA agent! Requesting immediate back up and forensics! And call every member of my team in to this location ASAP"!

"Roger"!

Hank knelt by the pottery and looked at the blood. It wasn't a lot, but it was sure enough to worry about her condition. He pivoted and saw her case of her gun hanging from the cabinet. She had tried to protect herself. What the hell had happened?!


	7. Well, here I am!

"I want this placed turned inside out and upside down. You search every inch of this place for evidence or anything that can help us draw a list of suspects"! yelled Hank as he spoke to Jay, Kim, Adam and Alvin.

Alvin walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her Hank".

Hank watched as forensics swabbed blood from the floor and others searched for fingerprints.

"Sergeant, you may want to look at this", said Kim who was talking to one of the forensic agents.

"What have you got Burgess"? said Hank as they met.

"Strands of hair. Caitlin has brown hair and these are black. She must have tugged at his hair. They could belong to our suspect".

Hank nodded. 'That's my girl! Help me find you and the bastard that did this to you', he thought to himself.

Antonio came running in. "Caitlin"? he yelled.

He looked around the trashed apartment. The scenery had another taste and feel to it, since he had left it less than an hour earlier. He walked towards Voight. "Where is she"?

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Everyone is turning this place upside down".

Antonio was distressed. He passed a hand through his hair.

"Antonio, I swear that when I find out who did this, he'll regret the day he was born"!

Adam joined them. "I think I may have found something. It might be nothing but it could be a lead".

"Show me what you got", said Hank.

Adam shifted uneasily. Even though he knew that the information he was about to hand over was very private and intimate, and that we weren't talking about just anyone, but Voight's own flesh and blood, he knew it had to be done. Kim, Jay and Alvin joined them.

Adam lifted his hand to reveal a positive pregnancy test. "I found this in a box underneath her bed with some other personal items".

No one said a word. Antonio swallowed.

"It's not recent", said Kim as she looked closer at it.

"What makes you say that"? asked Adam.

Kim took it out of his hands. "Well the marks are faded but still visible"… she turned it around. "Plus, there's a date written on the back of it. January 5th 2014".

Antonio blinked a couple of times as he stared at it in Kim's hand.

"I think, whoever was involved, could be a suspect", said Jay looking at Voight.

"I don't think so", said Antonio.

"Well, you can't rule it out", said Jay insisting.

Hank looked at Antonio. "Antonio is right, this information is irrelevant".

"Sir, I beg to differ. I know she's your niece but we need to look into this, whether you like it or not"!

"I told you to drop it Halstead"! said Voight harshly.

Jay was getting pissed off. He liked Caitlin, he was undeniably attracted to her and he wanted nothing more than to find her. If this, could in the smallest of ways, help in finding her, he wasn't going to drop it.

"The hell I'm dropping this"!

Voight stared him down. "Are you going against a direct order Halstead? I know who that pregnancy test links us to and I can tell you he's not who we're looking for".

Before he could stop his mouth from opening, Jay fired back. "Oh yeah? And how can you be so damn sure that this guy is clean"?

Voight took a step closer to Jay. Realizing that the situation was heated and getting out of hand Alvin stepped in. Antonio shook his head, this was a waste of time and they really needed to focus on the real investigation. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Voight.

"It's OK boss".

He turned towards Jay. "You want to link someone to that pregnancy test? Well, here I am"!

Jay looked at Antonio with his mouth agape and eyes wide open. He was surprised, shocked but then suddenly everything made sense. So, that was how deep the roots of their relationship went. They had been in a relationship…maybe they still were.

Antonio stared at the test. He was torn. Why hadn't she told him? And what the hell had happened to this pregnancy?

Voight looked past Alvin and sighed. "Great! He couldn't have picked a better time to show up".

Trevor McAllister walked in. "Voight, I understand this is a delicate time for you, but I want to know what the situation is? Have we found anything"?

"We've got blood samples, that I'm sure will match with Caitlin's DNA and some hair samples that aren't hers. We've got a couple of sets of fresh fingerprints on the door, the wall near the kitchen and the living room table. We've already ruled out Caitlin's so we'll need to run these".

Upon hearing Voight's intel, Antonio suddenly felt sick to his stomach. The door, the wall, the living room table, they were all his!

McAllister turned his attention to the team. "Did any of you see Special Agent Voight today or tonight"?

"She was at Molly's tonight", said Kim.

"Was she with anyone in particular? Speak to anyone or did she stay with you"?

"No, she didn't join us. She spent her time speaking to Kelly Severide and Gabriela Dawson".

Trevor looked at Antonio then back to Kim. "Did she leave with anyone from the bar"?

"She left with Kelly Severide".

Trevor looked at Voight. "I'll need to speak to Mr. Severide. What about you Hank, when was the last time you saw her"?

"After she put you back in your place in my department".

McAllister sighed. "So, no one saw Agent Voight after she left Molly's"?

"I did. I saw her around 10:30pm", said Antonio. Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

Trevor looked at his watch, it was 11:45pm. "Could you please be a little more specific Detective Dawson"?

"I was here with her".

"How long were you here"?

"A half an hour".

Hank looked at Antonio. "Antonio…". He wanted to protect him, he wanted him to stop talking but Trevor was smart and caught on to what Voight was trying to do.

"Detective Dawson, what was the purpose of your encounter with Agent Voight"?

"Antonio, not another word"! said Voight.

Antonio clenched his fists and shook in anger and rage.

"No! I have nothing to hide and I'm not ashamed". He looked at Trevor. "You want to know whose prints those are on the door, wall and living room table? We'll they're most probably mine and Caitlin's".

Voight shook his head in despair. This was not going to go well.

"You two have a history don't you Detective Dawson, if my memory serves me well. So, let me guess, you hear about Agent Voight getting too close to another guy, he brings her home, you come over, have a fight, you get carried away and assault her… shouldn't have been too difficult for you since it's apparently something you're used to doing"!

Antonio grabbed him at the collar. "You son of a bitch. That's not what happened"! I would never hurt her!

Trevor violently brushed off Antonio and pushed him away. "Then what the hell happened"?!

"You want me to paint you a picture"?

Voight stepped in. "That's enough"!

McAllister took out his cuffs and grabbed Antonio. "Detective Antonio Dawson, I'm arresting you for the suspected assault and disappearance of Agent Voight"!

"Whoa, McAllister, wait a minute. Have you lost your mind"?

"Hank, he was the last one to see Caitlin alive, until I'm given evidence to prove otherwise, your guy or not, he's my primary suspect"!

"This is my investigation; don't you go overstepping your boundaries"!

"This is a DEA agent that has gone missing Voight".

"Yes, and not when in the line of duty. So, it's my investigation, my rules. And don't for one second think that I'm biased because she's my niece. I, more than anyone in this room, want to find her and catch whoever is behind this"!

He looked at Antonio who was shattered. "You want to question him? Fine, but in my office and with a legal counsel! And get those cuffs off him"!

"Fine", said McAllister as he uncuffed Antonio.

Voight looked at Alvin. "You and Ruzek take him in. I'll meet you there".

He pulled Antonio aside. "Do yourself a favor, keep your mouth shut until I get there. You know Cat better than anyone, I need you on this case"!

Antonio nodded and followed Alvin and Adam. As he was driving back with them, tears welled up in his eyes. It was all too much to bear… her confronting him about Laura and pushing him away, the pregnancy test, the blood on the floor… knowing she was hurt and maybe bleeding out somewhere, maybe fighting for her life, it was killing him!


	8. All hands on deck!

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She felt a tug as she tried to move and realized that she was sitting on the ground with one of her hands in the air, shackled to a short chain hanging from the ceiling, the other hand free. She touched her face and quickly understood why her vision was blurry, she was swollen and most probably bruised. It was painful to move her eyes and her mouth. This was nothing like she had been hurt before. She realized at how, in the end, Antonio had been gentle.

She put her free hand on the ground to push herself up to stand and felt a mind-blowing pain surge through her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to bleed out", she heard a voice say from somewhere within the room, which looked more and more like an abandoned textile factory.

She looked down on her left side just beneath her longs and saw a huge shard of glass. It was mixed with pieces of ceramic, old dried blood and fresh blood. She went slightly to touch and assess her wound and winced.

The man moved in from the dark corner of the room and she recognized him. He was the one that was responsible for the state she was in.

"What do you want"?

He opened up his arms and shrugged. "Me? I just want to collect my paycheck".

"If you're a hitman, why haven't you killed me"?

"Well, that's not what I was hired for, but they needed a professional, said you wouldn't go down without a fight and they couldn't send an amateur to do the job. My job was to abduct you and keep you alive. But don't let that rejoice you, I'm sure they'll kill you at some point in time".

Caitlin sneered. "Of course, the more middlemen there are the harder it is to trail back to the origin. Smart".

He walked closer and looked at her, her toned body, how her clothes revealed a lot of her body. "I'm glad they didn't ask me to kill you, I would've had a tough time doing it. At least now we can have a little fun".

He moved his hand towards her cleavage when his phone rang. Cat sighed in relief. She had to hold on a little while longer. Hank, Antonio and the others would find her. She thought of Antonio, of their history together, the amazing moments they'd had. As much as she had played a tough game by kicking him out and giving him an ultimatum, she knew one thing for sure, she didn't want to lose him. All of that seemed bleak now in the face of these new elements.

After multiple hours of interrogation, Antonio was beaten down. He had answered all the questions. He had talked about his past with Cat, their past relationship, their ongoing relationship. He walked them through, in a detailed manner, the events of the night before, all of them, even the most intimate. He had done this several times throughout the night. He knew they were doing it on purpose… when you got tired, your version of the story changed, but since he was telling the truth, he didn't care. All in all, the hardest part was saying that in front of Voight. But no matter what he told McAllister and another of the DEA agents, Voight remained unresponsive.

At six AM, they stopped questioning him but decided to keep him under custody. All of the team at some point or the other of the night had heard Antonio's statement of the night before and Jay couldn't brush the image aside. If he'd had doubts that they were close and maybe had been involved at some point in time, he never would have imagined that it was still the case. Neither one of them had led anything on. But then again for Caitlin, make believe was second-nature.

Voight came out of the interrogation room and joined the rest of the team.

"Ok. It's been 7 hours. Tell me we've got something"!

Kim handed Voight a file. "The blood came back as positive for Caitlin. Aside from Caitlin's and Antonio's prints, there are no others in the apartment". She opened up another file. "They managed to find DNA on the hair, we've crossed referenced it and we got a match"!

Adam chipped in. He placed a picture on the board. "Colin Amberson, aka Deadshot. We've checked with a few eyewitnesses and they've confirmed that it was him that took off with Caitlin".

Hank looked at the picture. "Let me guess a hitman".

"Exactly, this is no amateur job. Whoever hired it, wanted to make sure it was handled properly".

Jay looked at the guy's picture. "If a hitman was hired, then why didn't he kill her right there on the spot and leave her? Why take her"?

Hank looked at him.

Al stood. "Well maybe, it wasn't part of his contract. A hitman, if given enough money, will in some cases not kill".

Hank nodded. "Yes, but then it's got to be a big load of money. Killing is what they do, it's in their nature. They are not hired to babysit. He'd need double or triple the amount he'd get for killing to burden himself with this".

Al nodded. "With the help of the DEA, I've had a look at all the arrests Caitlin has helped with in the past 8 years. A third of these guys are still in jail as we speak and if you look at all of them, they wouldn't have the cash for this kind of agreement".

Then he thought back to Antonio. He grabbed his cell phone and looked at his received calls.

"Caitlin called me at 11:05 last night, asking me to come over. Antonio left at 11PM. It took me twenty minutes to get to her apartment and they witnessed said that when I arrived, he'd been gone for a little more than 5 minutes".

Jay looked at Voight. "So, he was probably already there when Antonio was in the apartment".

"And yet he was lucky, because he didn't do it when Antonio was there", said Adam.

Hank pointed in agreement at Adam. "That's because he knew Antonio was there and it was too risky. He needed Cat alone and vulnerable. He watched Antonio leave, waited long enough to make sure he was really gone and wasn't coming back"!

He looked at Jay and Al. "You go back to Caitlin's apartment and find me where that SOB planted a camera"!

Jay and Al stood and quickly left for the apartment.

Hank looked at Kim and Adam. "Now, both of you find me any kind of evidence that Antonio wasn't there when it happened. We're going to need all hands on deck"!

Caitlin watched the guy as he came back towards her, after having finished his phone call. "Ok, we're on the move. I hope your Jewish".

Caitlin may have been at her worst shape ever but it was only physical. Mentally, she was still in top shape and sharp. Jewish… she thought for a moment then realized she had an idea as to where they were headed. If only she could let Hank know. She knew that at a moment in time, they would get here, but it would be too late. She had to leave breadcrumbs behind for him.

She coughed a bit and keeled over. She had noticed on a table at the opposite end of the room a bottle of water. "I'm not doing so well. Can I have some water, please"?

The guy looked at her. "Yeah sure, don't want you dying on me, not until I get paid".

When he had turned his back to her and headed for the table, she painfully dug a finger in her wound. By the time he came back, there was no lying, she was in extreme pain. She knew that what she had done was maybe stupid and could cause her to bleed out and die, but if she was going to die, she was going to die trying!

After amazing work done by Burgess on different street video surveillance cameras, they were able to officially dismiss Antonio as a key suspect, much to McAllister's dismay. Adam who had helped Kim in her video research, came running into the room.

"Now that we knew who to look for, I used a facial recognition software and came back with a hit for out guy and it shows him arriving in a black delivery van at midnight at the old textile factory"!

Hank looked at Adam. "Well done, everybody gear up and let's get a move on it"!


	9. Call it in!

The team arrived at the abandoned factory. The place was empty.

"Damn it"! yelled out Antonio. "We're too late"!

He walked over to where Cat must have been held and saw blood on the floor, he touched it. "It's still fresh"! Even if it was a good sign, he didn't like to see that much blood. It couldn't have been good.

His eyes wandered to the wall under the chain and shackle and looked at it. "Voight! Come take a look at this"!

Voight joined him and looked at the blood dots on the wall. At first, he thought it was a pure coincidence, but as he leaned in, he realized they were not residual drops but had been carefully planted there due to the fingerprints. "Halstead, get over here. I think we've got Morse Code"!

Jay ran to where they were and kneeled. "Absolutely! It's Morse Code for synagogue"!

Alvin looked at Voight. "The Agudas Achim Synagogue on the north side. It was abandoned in 2006"!

They all exited the building, got in their respective cars and headed for the Synagogue. They knew their time was counted!

Cat sat down in the corner of the room, her hands and legs were tied with plastic loop restraints. She had moments where she came in and out of consciousness. Her ultimate hint to Hank and his team, had taken its toll on her and she was bleeding out. She applied pressure as well as she could with her tied hands, but it got more and more difficult as she got weaker and weaker. Applying the pressure as she had, it had inevitably dislodged the piece of glass.

The team entered the synagogue quietly and on the alert. It was in terrible shape and huge. Along with the main building of rite, there was a kitchen and a school.

Hank motioned to them to split up in groups of two and search the grounds.

Antonio and Alvin headed down a corridor where there were multiple doors. Alvin pointed to the first one and Antonio nodded. As he was about to follow Alvin inside, he caught sight of blood droplets further down the hall. He tried to get Alvin's attention without success and following his heart, he made a terrible mistake, leaving his wingman.

He quietly followed the drops of blood that led him halfway down the corridor. He stopped shy of the door where they ended. He looked back hoping to see Alvin, but he was nowhere to be seen. He aimed his gun towards the door and kicked it open! He immediately saw Cat slumped over in the corner of the room but before he could take more than one cautious step inside, his arms where hit with a metallic pole causing him to lose his gun, that slid towards the middle of the room. He keeled over with pain but saw from the corner of his eyes the assailant. He had a Beretta Px4 Storm and it was clear that he would go for a deadly shot.

Antonio jumped him and they fell to the ground as the assailant's gun fired, grazing Antonio's left shoulder. The guy quickly kneed Antonio in the ribs and Antonio rolled off him and landed on the floor, gasping for air.

Alvin ran towards the gunshot and grabbed his radio. "Gunshots fired in the East Corridor"! He checked each door slowly. 'Damn it Dawson, why'd you go alone' he thought to himself.

With the man hovering over him, gun aimed at his head, feeling that it was the end, he searched one more time for Cat, but, from where he was, he couldn't see her. He regretted a lot of things, but not this. He knew that even if he died there and then, there might be a chance that Cat lived. The sacrifice was worth it.

"So long Detective Dawson", said the guy slowly pressing on the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot was heard as the team neared the door.

Antonio blinked a couple of times as he watched the assailant drop dead to the floor, a through and through bullet shot to the back of the head. Antonio lifted his head and looked. Cat had dragged herself across the floor, leaving a trail of blood along the way, had grabbed his service gun, hoisted herself up on her knees and had fired.

Hank was the first to enter the room, ready to fire, followed by the others. He glanced at the dead body, then at Antonio, who was getting up from off the floor. He watched as Antonio rushed to the other side of the room, his eyes followed him and he saw Cat, drop the gun and fall to the ground in a loud thud, like a chiffon doll.

Antonio slid, semi-kneeled, over to Cat and took her in his arms. "Cat"? But Caitlin had returned to oblivion. "Come on baby, don't do this. Don't you dare give up on me now"! He said tears rolling down his cheek as he rocked her in his arms.

Hank joined him and quickly applied pressure to her wound. She was unresponsive and ashen. Her breathing was shallow and jerky. He looked at Alvin. "Call it in"!

Al took his radio. "Detective Olinski, 10-52 on 5029 N. Kenmore Ave…", he looked at Hank who was shaking his head, indicating that they had little time. Olinski continued, "tell them to hurry, it's an emergency. Victim is down, hemorrhaging and unresponsive".

Hank looked at his niece, the one he had raised for the past 23 years and his heart sank! He had already lost so many people he cared about and loved, he wasn't ready to go through that again. Even if the hitman was dead, the mastermind behind all of this was still out there and he wasn't going to seek justice! He was going to seek revenge!


	10. Big mistake!

The paramedics rushed into the ED of Chicago Med.

Will joined them as they came in through the doors. "What have we got"?

"33-year-old female, incised wound to the left upper quadrant of the abdomen, excessive bleeding. Sinus tachycardia at 185bpm and BP is 80 over 50. Oxygen, IV and coagulants provided on route".

They arrived in the trauma room and transferred the patient from the EMT gurney to the bed.

"Thanks, we've got it from here", said Will as he pulled out his stethoscope.

The EMT looked at him. "It's Voight's niece", she said before walking away.

Will looked at her. He knew Voight, aside from the fact that he was his brother's boss, everyone knew him, whether it was a good thing or not.

He quickly listened to her lungs and checked her oxygen saturation. "Her O2 is low, bring the oxygen up to a 100%".

"Yes Doctor", she said as she opened the valve to its maximum.

He took a look at her wound and in doing so the little clotting that had formed, gave way. "Get me a clamp and suction". The nurse handed him a clamp and helped him locate the source by suctioning the blood, but it wasn't fast enough. "If I don't get the bleeding under control, we're going to lose her". He closed his eyes and went in blind, feeling for the gush of blood. "There, got it"!

He wiped his forehead. "Call the OR and tell them we are coming up with a splenic injury. I want 4 liters of O neg, stat! And page Dr. Rhodes, I may need an extra set of hands, once I open her up"! They ran off towards the elevators to the OR floor.

Voight and Antonio hastened into the ED, followed by the rest of the team. April who had helped Will, looked at him. "They've just taken her upstairs to surgery".

"How is she", he asked.

"It's too soon to tell. Dr. Halstead is doing everything he can".

Jay looked at April. "Will is operating"?

She nodded. "Along with Connor. Look, why don't you go to the waiting room on the OR floor and I'll come find you when I have news"?

Voight nodded and then looked at Antonio. "You need to get your shoulder looked at".

"It's superficial, it can wait".

"That was an order, not a suggestion", said Voight. "Look, I get that you're bent out of shape and worried as hell, I get it, I'm right there with you buddy. But, there is nothing we can do for Caitlin now. It's out of our hands. So, you get yourself looked at and patched up. So that when she comes out, you're there".

Knowing that Hank was right, Antonio simply nodded and followed April into a booth as the rest of them headed upstairs.

Ethan walked in. "Hey man, I heard what happened. I'm sorry. Let's take a look at that shoulder".

He waited for Antonio to remove his shirt and looked at it. "You're lucky, it's superficial, a flesh wound. A couple of stitches and you'll be as good as new".

April looked at him. He looked so shattered. "Is there anyone I can call"?

"No. Not right now, thanks".

Ethan injected him with a local anesthetic and sutured him up. "There. Take it easy for a day or two. If any swelling occurs, come back".

Antonio stood and put his shirt back on. "Thanks".

He joined the rest of them in the waiting room. "I know it's a long-shot, but any news"?

Voight shook his head. He sat down in the empty seat next to Hank and cradled his head in his hands.

An hour passed by and no news. Antonio stood and paced the waiting room floor. Every time someone came near the waiting room, he stopped and waited hopeful, but when it wasn't for them, he resumed pacing.

April showed up at the door. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she's stable for the time being and hanging in there. Will and Connor are still working on her. It could still be a while".

Both he and Hank thanked her for the update.

Alvin looked at Hank. He was a tough guy, but Al knew him well. Underneath that impenetrable shell, he had soft spots and a big heart. "She's tough Hank. She'll get through this". He paused for a moment. "You remember the time she was pretending to be on a stakeout on the roof, she fell one story? She fractured her humerus in two places and she didn't complain about it till 2 hours later? She's one tough cookie that kid. She's a Voight in all their greatness"!

Hank smiled and Adam felt it was time to maybe clear up the atmosphere. This wait and silence was harsh on everyone.

"A stakeout"? he asked.

Hank nodded and smiled as he remembered. "She must have been about twelve. It was July, the fourth of July to be exact. Under her window was a flat section of the roof before it got steep. Al and I were preparing the barbecue and Camille and Meredith were inside getting the rest ready. Cat had set up the ideal stakeout on that roof. She had a notepad and pen, binoculars, a disposable camera, drinks and snacks. She was staking us out. We went inside for beers and I guess that was when it happened. She leaned over too much and fell off the roof. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that I saw her hold her arm in a weird way. She told us what had happened and we went to the hospital. She had a double fracture and didn't complain, didn't cry".

Kim smiled. "I guess she was destined all along to be what she is today".

Hank nodded. "Her father would be proud, that's for sure"!

"Antonio"! Gabriella came running in and hugged her brother. "Are you alright, the paramedics said you were in the hospital"?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a flesh wound".

She looked at him. "Then if you're fine, why is everyone still here"?

He looked down at his hands. "It's Cat, Gabby. She's been assaulted. She's in surgery".

"What"? She paused for a moment. "How is she"?

"We don't know. We're still waiting".

Gabby put a hand on her brother's shoulder in support and looked at Voight. "Voight, I'm really sorry".

"Thanks".

Forty-five minutes after April's first update, Will and Connor walked into the room, still wearing scrubs, and headed to where Voight was sitting. Voight stood, Antonio followed his lead.

"How is she"?

"She's stable. When we opened her up, her spleen had ruptured. There was no way to salvage it and we had to remove it. There were no complications and she remained stable the entire surgery".

"So, she's going to be OK"? asked Antonio.

"She's young and strong. I don't see why she wouldn't have a full recovery. Now that being said, this is an evasive surgery. We'll need to keep her here for a week at the most, to monitor her. The spleen acts like a shield for fighting off bacteria, so we need to make sure that she doesn't develop certain infections. In a couple of weeks, we'll immunize her against some of those bacteria".

Hank nodded in understanding. "What about recovery time"?

"Generally, four to six weeks. She's in recovery right now, but she should be transferred soon to a room. We'll let you know as soon as that's done".

Hank shook both Will and Connor's hands and thanked them for everything they had done.

Everyone hugged or patted each other on the back. This was good news and they were all relieved.

Fifteen minutes later a nurse came to give them Cat's room number saying they were preparing her transfer. They took the elevator to the third floor.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Detective Dawson"?

"Sure, he's up on the third floor, general surgery, room 319".

When Caitlin was rolled into her room, they were all waiting outside the door. She was still sleeping and hooked up to different monitors and IVs, but she had more color, which was comforting.

When the nurse came out, she looked at Voight. "Only two visitors at a time, and not too long. She's still weak".

"Of course".

Hank put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Come on". He didn't know the status of their relationship, but he knew they were tight, it was only normal that he'd be the first to go in with him. Hank entered the room, with Antonio following, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Antonio! Antonio"!

He closed his eyes and shook his head. What was she doing here?

Laura looked at him in disbelief and ran into his arms. He stood there unresponsive.

"What are you doing here, Laura"?

"Gabby left a voicemail an hour ago saying you were in the hospital. But I don't understand, you're fine".

He pushed her away gently. This was not the time nor the place to cause a scene. "I'm fine, you can go".

She let her eyes stray to the room and her eyes narrowed as she first looked at Hank then at the woman in the bed.

"Is that Caitlin"?

Antonio didn't answer.

Laura puffed. "Of course, it is. That's why you're here. It's always been about Caitlin". She looked at Antonio. "So? How long"?

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group and the hospital room. "I'm not discussing this with you here and now". Then he thought about it. They were divorced, sure they were talking about trying again but nothing had been set in stone, they weren't intimate. He owed her nothing!

"Actually, I don't owe you an explanation and I as hell won't justify myself to you for being here".

She stared him down. "You've just made a big mistake"!

He sneered. "No, come to think of it, I almost made a big mistake".

She turned heels, infuriated, and walked away.


	11. Family sticks together!

A couple of hours went by and Caitlin had still not woken, but the nurses reassured them that it was normal. Hank thanked the team and told them to go back to work and keep searching for who was behind all of this. He had two cops on duty at the door. The mastermind of this whole scheme would soon realize that Caitlin was still alive and nothing prevented him to have someone else go after Cat.

Hank wanted to talk to Antonio about what the situation was between him and Cat. He hadn't been oblivious to his encounter with Laura and even though he had never meddled in Cat's love life, he felt that she didn't need to be caught up in something that was not only going to stress her but hurt her too, especially not after what had just happened. Yet, he knew it wasn't the time or place to have that kind of conversation. He would wait until he could have a man to man conversation with Antonio.

Antonio looked at her as he held her hand. Suddenly he saw her eyes flicker and felt her hand move.

"Voight". He called out to Hank, who had stood to stretch his leg and was looking out the window. Hank turned around and saw that she was trying to open her eyes. He walked back to his seat and took her hand.

"We're right here".

Cat heard his voice and slowly opened her eyes in the direction of his voice.

The swelling in her face had gone down. Hank smiled at her. "Hey you".

She gave him a weak smile and whispered. "Hank".

She turned her head slowly and tears welled up in her eyes. He was there and he was alive. Everything at the Synagogue had been hazy, fuzzy. She had aimed but between the bruising in her face that had caused her blurry vision and the pain from her wound, she hadn't been sure, if she had managed to take the guy down or not.

"Hey gorgeous", he said as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you OK"?

He caressed the hair on the top of her head. "I am now. And all that is thanks to you. Please, don't cry".

He gently wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled at her.

There was a gentle cough outside the room. Hank looked up and saw Al and Jay standing in the hallway.

"I'll be right back", he told Cat as he stood and walked outside of the room.

"How is she"? asked Al.

"She just came to".

"Look Hank, you know I wouldn't bother at a time like this if I didn't feel it was important".

Hank nodded. "What's going on"?

"Well, you remember that you had sent us back to Caitlin's apartment looking for a camera, well we found it embedded in one of the fridge magnets and gave it to IT to run some checks on it, like serial number, supplier, retailers, etc".

"And you found something".

Al looked at Jay. "Yeah, and you're not going to like it. These cameras are state of the art material. There are no retailers in the entire United States for these, they are not allowed to be sold, because they are only used by the government".

"The government"?

"Things like the FBI, CIA, NSA", Al paused for a moment. "and the DEA"!

"Are you saying that the FBI or the NSA are responsible for this"?

"No. Each camera serial number is listed to an agency or department. This one belongs to the DEA, Hank"!

Hank turned around and looked at Cat. Someone within the DEA was behind all of this. But who? And why?

"Just give me one sec". He walked back to the room.

"I need to head back to 21. I promise you, I'll get the bastard that did this to you. But I'll be back as soon as I can and if you need me I'm only a phone call away".

Caitlin nodded.

Antonio looked at Voight. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay here with Caitlin"?

"Absolutely. Call if there is anything".

When Hank walked into District 21, Trudy called him over to the counter. "How is she"?

"She'll pull through".

"Hank, if you or Caitlin need anything, let me know. We all love her and she's family. We're here. Just say the word".

"I appreciate that Trudy. Thanks".

When he reached upstairs he took off his coat and stood in the middle of the room. "I want a list of all DEA employees who have access to these cameras. These are regulated. They are most probably stored somewhere, where only certain people have clearance access. I want their names"!

"Should we check with McAllister"?

"No. From now on we keep this in-house. No more communicating case details to anyone from the DEA. We can't trust anyone". He turned to Alvin. "I need to speak with Commander Perry. Call Antonio for me and have him give the cops the order that McAllister is not to get close to Caitlin. I don't care about the fallback, she is off-limits to anyone from the DEA"!

"Got it".

Hank left the room and headed towards Commander Perry's office.

Will entered Caitlin's room and stood at the end of her bed. "Hello Caitlin, I'm Doctor Halstead, Jay's brother. How are you feeling"?

"I've known better days".

"How is the pain? Is it bearable or do we need to increase your morphine"?

"It's bearable for the time being".

"I'm just going to check your incision, if that's alright with you"?

She nodded. Will walked to her side and lowered the sheets.

"I'll wait outside", said Antonio standing.

"Stay". Said Cat as he grabbed his hand. "Please"?

Antonio sat back down and held on to her hand.

Will lifted the gown and gently lifted the bandage. "Looks good, looks really good".

He put everything back in place. "I'm on call all night, so if you need anything, have the nurses page me, okay"?

He shook hands with Antonio and started walking out.

"I'll be right back", Antonio said as he stood and followed Will outside.

"Will"?

"Yeah"?

"I'd really like to stay with her during the night".

Will smiled. "I don't see any reason why you couldn't. On the contrary, I think it will be good for her. After the ordeal she's been through, I don't feel that being alone is the best thing for her. I've also asked Dr. Charles to stop by and see her tomorrow, see if she needs to express what she's been through".

"Thanks. I appreciate it".

"Hey no sweat. We're all a family and family sticks together"!


	12. We're not done!

Hank filled up his cup of coffee in the kitchen. It was early morning and they had pulled an all-nighter. He walked back and looked at the team. They were all exhausted but they knew that it had to be done.

Adam stood. "Ok. Listen, I've got some interesting information".

"What do you have"?

"Right, so the camera was received 2 weeks ago at the DEA stock and it was never signed out of stock. Only 7 people have access to the available stock. IT guys, Special Agents and higher ranks. I've had a look and well, if you count the ones that have been on vacation, on sick-leave or assisting abroad on UCs, it only leaves us with three potential suspects".

He walked over to the board and explained each one as he placed their picture on it.

"First, we've got Logan Vandries, he's part of the Investigative Technology. Second, Jordan Matthews, he's part of the Security Programs and last but not least, Trevor McAllister, who we all know to be Caitlin's boss".

Jay took over. "Based on that list, we've run some financial checks and with my CI's help hacked into off-shore accounts. Vandries and Matthews have clean accounts and no off-shore accounts".

Hank tightened his fists. "And let me guess, you found something for McAllister"?

"His regular accounts are clean, but he has an account in Singapore that gets a big sum wired to it every three months! But that's not all, two days ago, 50,000 dollars were transferred from his bank to another off-shore account in Switzerland"!

Alvin looked at Hank. "Sounds like the amount a hitman could accept for not killing Caitlin".

Hank nodded and turned to Jay. "Is there any way you can find whose name that Switzerland account was set up to"?

"I've got someone I know at Interpol whose help I've asked in. He's looking into it".

Hank sighed. "I hope your guy is quick. If McAllister is behind all of this and we want to bring him down, I need more than an off-shore account and some transfers. I need to link him back to Amberson".

Kim walked in. "I've also got something. I tried to find a correlation between the dates of the wires to the off-shore account to any recurring event within DEA cases; and I found one. A day after trials against cartel members where dismissed, due to missing evidence, boom! A huge some arrived on McAllister's account! I don't think that it's a coincidence".

Hank looked back at the board and tried to piece everything together.

"The DEA hooks the bait and put them behind bars pending the trial. During that time McAllister who has access to all the evidence, gets rid of a key element, but not important enough to bring attention to it. He makes it look like a vice of procedure. The dealers walk and McAllister reels in the big bills. It's clever, no one would ever suspect someone from the DEA to be involved".

"Sounds plausible", said Alvin. "But where does Caitlin fill in on this whole thing"?

"The argument the other day in the kitchen! During her debrief he asked an odd question. Probably thought we wouldn't realize it, but Cat and I picked up on it".

Jay chipped in. "I overheard what she said to him, she told him that the question better be legit otherwise she would report him in".

"And if she did, he knew there would be an investigation and what we've just found, would come out in the open! That son of a bitch, preferred killing my niece, then going to jail. He covered his ass"!

He looked at Jay. "You put pressure on your Interpol guy. I can't bring McAllister in, until I can tie him to Amberson. This ends today"!

Caitlin opened her eyes and searched the room. Antonio was sitting in an armchair asleep. She took a look outside at the corridor and saw the two cops at the door. On the side table was a cup of water, she tried to lean to get it and grazed the remote control, sending it off the side table and on the floor. Antonio woke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you, I just wanted a sip of water".

He stood and shook his head. "And so, you thought you'd just lean over, crack your stitches open and bleed out"?

He grabbed the cup and handed it to her.

She took a sip. "I'm not used to leaning on people, you know that".

"I know. But you've just had major surgery, you've been through a dramatic time. It's OK to let others help you. I'm here, so Cat, I beg you, lean on me, let me be there for you".

Yes, he was there, but for how long. She wasn't a fool, he was there because of the situation, it changed nothing to 'their' situation.

"Look, I'm going to quickly go stretch my legs and grab a coffee. You're Ok on your own for a couple of minutes? You won't do anything stupid"?

"Promise".

He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out, greeting the two new police officers that had taken their shift at her door.

Caitlin closed her eyes. She was weak and tired. She didn't feel so great and started feeling a bit tense inside. When she reopened her eyes a couple of minutes later, she wished she hadn't.

"Hello Caitlin".

"Laura".

"I think it's time we had a conversation, woman to woman".

"Well that's a bit small of you don't you think, to want to do this now".

"I want you to stay away from Antonio. A week ago, everything was fine and then suddenly there's a change and I learn that you're back in town. It all makes sense now. You just can seem to stay away, can you? First before we got married, then when we split up and now…and I'm sure I'm skipping the times I don't know about! You're like a drug, he's got you underneath his skin and every time you pop back up, he goes running. This thing you've got going, it ends now"!

Caitlin sneered. "He married you, didn't he? And if I recall correctly, you left him because you couldn't handle being the wife of a detective anymore and you asked for the divorce, you deserted him, you broke him, took his children away. So, before you start blaming me for your failed marriage and for him moving on with his life, get your facts straight"!

"He doesn't love you. You're only his whore"!

"I love him and I'm nobody's whore. Now get out of my room"!

"We're not done".

"Oh, I think you are", said a voice from inside the room.

Caitlin turned around to see an infuriated Antonio. He walked towards Laura. "So, this is how vile you've gotten? You're so insecure that you felt you had to do this when she was at her weakest moment? You don't even come close to being half the woman she is. I told you yesterday that we were done and I meant it. You pull another stunt like this and I will get a restraining order and I'll make sure that you lose custody of the kids! Now get the hell out of this room! Officer, please escort her out of the hospital"!

Laura left with a mix of anger and fear in her eyes. Antonio kept watching as one of the policemen escorted her away. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned and walked over to Caitlin. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry".

She took his hand. "Don't be, it's not your fault". She paused for a moment. "Antonio, I don't want you to think that because I almost died, that you need to be with me. I was selfish the other night when I told you to make a choice. I shouldn't have pressured you. When you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. If trying to work things out with Laura is what you want, then it's what you've got to do and I won't stand in your way".

He leaned in and took her face in his hands. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. I love you and I'm sorry it took you nearly dying to realize that you are the one I want, the one I want to be with. Don't you think we've been playing this game for too long now? We love each other. No more hiding, no more obstacles. Let me be the one that wakes up by your side every morning".

She looked in his eyes and saw it. It wasn't that she had never seen it before but in the light of what he had just told her, it had all its meaning. He loved her just as much as she loved him. It had taken years, but they were finally where they should have always been.

She nodded and smiled. "No more hiding and no more obstacles".

He smiled and kissed her.


	13. On the run!

Voight paced the floor from his desk to his door looking through its window. It had been a couple of hours and no one had anything new. He looked at his watch. With every minute passing, either McAllister was planning another attempted murder at Caitlin or he was planning his flee. There was no way, he was going to settle for either one of these scenarios!

He opened the door, hands dug deep in his pockets and looked at his team. "Tell me we've got something".

Jay looked at him. "Sorry boss, nothing yet".

"Well, get your guy back on the phone and put pressure on him. If McAllister has any idea that we are this close to pinning him down, he's gone. Remember he's DEA and has a lot of resources and connections. He can easily disappear without leaving any trace behind him".

He turned his attention to Al. "How are things at the hospital"?

"Good. Antonio is up to speed. He's also circulated McAllister's photo to hospital security to keep their eyes open just in case. We've topped security and added two more cops at the elevators on the floor and also at every stair and emergency exit. Cat's doing fine. Will stopped in earlier and she's recuperating quite well, there are no complications".

Hank smiled. It was good to hear. He knew his place should have been by her side, but he wanted to bring this scumbag down.

"Is Antonio OK to stay with her or does he need to have someone relay him"?

Al stood and walked over to Hank. "You should go spend some time with Cat".

Hank's eyes narrowed.

"Look, I get that you want to get him, but we're in a waiting pattern here and you're turning around like a lion in a cage, waiting for someone to bring you a juicy piece of meat. That being said, Cat needs you there just as much as she needs you here. You two are the only family you have left. Let this family take over for now. You know that the minute we find something we'll let you know".

Hank looked past Al at the team and nodded. He returned to his office, grabbed his keys and headed out.

When he arrived at Cat's hospital room, she and Antonio were watching television. She was no longer in bed but was sitting in a comfy armchair.

"Hey kiddo. Good to see you out of bed. How are you feeling"?

Caitlin smiled. "On the mends. Still painful when I move and shift positions but Dr. Halstead says everything is going as planned and it should all subside within a day or so".

Hank bent over and kissed her affectionately on the forehead. Antonio stood. "I'll go get some fresh air and leave you two for a while".

Once he was gone, Hank took his place in the seat next to Cat's.

"You know I'm not always good when it comes to expressing my feelings… but I can't stop thinking about the fact that I almost lost you".

"Don't go there. I'm here and I'll be fine. Remember what we always used to say: A Voight can take you down, but you can't take down a Voight? You and I are tough and we'll get passed this".

He smiled and nodded.

She looked out the door at the cops and looked back at Hank. "OK, give me the low down".

His face tightened. "You're not going to like it, but everything we have leads us to McAllister"!

Caitlin looked at him within even blinking.

"You don't seem surprised".

"I'm not".

He leaned in. "What are you not telling me"?

Caitlin swallowed. "I've been investigating on him for almost two years. I started realizing that he was getting greedy and spending or investing obscene amounts of money on things I knew he couldn't afford with the salary he was earning".

"What kind of things"?

"He bought a yacht which I know sits at the Marathon Yacht Club in Florida Keys, he bought a secondary residence in the Bahamas and I once overheard a conversation he was having about having invested in a 5-star hotel in the Barbados".

"Go on".

"Anyway, that got me feeling rather suspicious about where the money was coming from, so I started to dig around carefully covering my tracks. However, with the little resources I had and without letting him onto what I was doing, I knew I needed to get a detailed investigation take the lead on this within the DEA".

"Did you do it"?

"I was going to. I had put together a complete report of my suspicions and findings and was going to hand it over to the internal commission but then I got called in on this UC and I never had the chance to hand it in".

"Where is the report Cat"?

"It's in my safe at the apartment".

Hank stood and nodded. He knew that he had to go get that report and along with their evidence, they'd have a rock solid dossier on McAllister.

"Hank, even if Trevor suspected I was on to him, hence why he sent that guy to get me, he probably doesn't know anything about the report. Otherwise, I'm sure things would have gone differently than they did at the apartment. The guy would have coerced me into giving him the safe combination, gotten the report and then would have disposed of me".

"You're probably right, but there are still two pieces of the puzzle that we are missing. The first is to link that guy to McAllister and second, why would McAllister want to be the one to kill you, if that was the order that was given"?

Cat gave him a weak smile. "Find your first piece of the puzzle and then let Trevor give you the second one. But I think you should know that Trevor is a control freak. Why have someone do it for you when you can make sure it's done properly by doing it yourself"?

Hank's phone rang. "Voight".

"We've been monitoring McAllister. He just bought a one-way plane ticket in economy for Florida, continuing on to the Florida Keys. Plane leaves in two hours"!

"Have everybody suit up and head for the airport. I'll meet you there"!

Antonio walked in and Voight looked at him, then at Caitlin. "McAllister is on the run. I need all hands on deck"!

Antonio looked at Cat.

"Go". She said as she nodded.

He walked over her in two quick strides and kissed her the lips. When they parted she whispered something to him that Hank couldn't make out. He saw Antonio kneel down and then stand back up before joining Hank at the door and leaving.


	14. Goodbye WildCat!

Both team convoys arrived at the same time, sirens blazing, at the airport. They took out the heavy artillery from the trunks of the car and headed inside.

"Al and Ruzek you go to the check-in counter and see if he's already checked in. The rest of us, we're going to split up and check the lobby. If you have a visual and possibility of taking him down, I want him alive, is that clear"?!

Everyone nodded.

Caitlin looked as the cops at the door took leave of their position and wished her a nice day. No other cops took their places, so she assumed that the threat was gone and Trevor had been apprehended.

"He's already checked in. Plane leaves boards in 20 minutes from Gate 9", said Al in his talkie-walkie.

"Ok then, let's all head over there now".

When they passed security, easily with their badges, they cautiously walked over to gate 9. As they went along, some positioned themselves near possible exit points while Hank, Antonio and Kim headed for the gate.

"Burgess, give me your gun. I want you to head to the counter and ask them to call over McAllister saying they want to upgrade him to business class, due to overbooking".

Kim nodded and after handing over her gun and discreetly hiding her badge momentarily, she headed over to the counter.

Within a few minutes the call was heard over the loudspeaker. Hank, Antonio and Kim waited impatiently. Finally a man arrived at the counter. He was in his early forties, going bald and a bit overweight.

"Mr. McAllister? Trevor McAllister"? asked the stewardess.

The man nodded.

Kim looked at him, this wasn't Trevor McAllister. "Excuse me sir, could we see your passport please"?

The man started to get nervous. "Why"?

"CPD", said Burgess showing her badge. "I said give me your passport".

The guy panicked and started running away, bag on his back. Hank stopped him dead in his tracks. Antonio grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it. He took out the passport and looked at it. On the passport was this guys' face and the name of Trevor McAllister. None of this made sense. It was McAllister's account that had paid for the ticket. Antonio took out his flashlight and looked at it more in detail. The digital picture seemed slightly thicker than it should have been, not by much, but it was. He then took out a cutter and started cutting out the guy's photo. He gently cut an X in the middle of the guys photo and lifted the middle of the paper and peeled it off. Slowly another digital picture was seen. The real McAllister!

Voight looked at the guy. "Where is Trevor McAllister"?

The guy didn't talk. Hank grabbed him and pulled him towards the window showing the tarmac and the airfield. He pointed to a small Cessna. "You see that plane? If you don't start talking real fast, one of my guys is going to take you for a little ride way up high and show you what it's like to jump without a parachute! Now where is Trevor McAllister"?!

The guy shook underneath Hank's hold.

"I don't know. He told me he needed to visit an old friend".

"Which friend"?

"I don't know. He used a nickname, like you would when you know someone for a long time".

"What nickname did he use"?

The guy searched his mind. "I think it was something like WildCat".

Hank and Antonio looked at each other they both knew that it was Caitlin's codename as an undercover agent. "Damn it, he ambushed us. He's headed for the hospital"! He grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed the guy to a pole.

"Hello Caitlin".

Caitlin opened her eyes and looked towards he door. She smiled.

"Trev, what a nice surprise. I was wondering when you would stop by".

He walked into the room smiling too.

"Sorry, it's been kind of busy and hectic at the agency. You look like you're on the mends".

"Slowly, can't really move for the moment but I'm expected to make a full recovery".

He walked over to the door, closed and locked it. He also brought the blinds down and shut them. "Well, that's really unfortunate"!

They all ran out of the terminal and airport as Hank tried to call Caitlin. She didn't pick up her cell nor the hospital phone.

Antonio swore. "Damn it! Someone from the district called off the cop detail at the hospital"!

"Should we get security in on this boss"? asked Adam.

"No. I don't want anyone on the floor. Have them post themselves at the different entrances and exits, both public and staff. I'm sure he's the one who called off the cop detail, so my best bet is that he's already there! And that means that we don't have a lot of time to start putting security up to speed on the situation"!

Trevor turned around with a gun in his hand. "Oh Cat… why'd you have to go snooping around and get your nose in my business"?

"You were really stupid you know that. Barely covering your tracks. It was almost as if you wanted someone to find out Trevor. That's what you get for being a control freak, you can't keep your mouth shut".

"It really breaks my heart to do this Cat, but I've got to. One of us is going down and it's not me. I was hoping that the UC would turn sour and you'd get compromised and taken down, but I guess you over exceeded all our expectations. Then this assault and kidnapping, you get rescued from, almost dead, I guess I should have done it myself instead of delegating it to someone else. And yet here you are, on the road to a full recovery. I can't let that happen".

"How do you know I haven't spoken to anyone"?

"To whom? Voight? He's a dirty cop, no one would believe him, besides he has no proof. Right now, it's your word against mine"!

He walked over slowly. "I've been debating on how to end this. I could shoot you but then I'd have security on my tracks within minutes, it's messier and you need to find someone who is guilty of shooting you. I'm not going to give them that chance. So, I'm simply going to make this look like an accident. Maybe the doctors were wrong, maybe they missed something. And by the time they realize what happened, it will be too late. What a pity…. You were doing so well".

He took a syringe out of his pocket and drew air in it. Cat tried to sit up, but without help, it was too difficult and too painful. She winced. She looked at the emergency button, but decided not to call for help. It would only endanger the person who would come in.

The entire team came rushing into the hospital, and headed for the stairwell. They ran up, one floor, two floors.

Trevor arrived at Caitlin's side. "Give me your arm".

She didn't remove her arms from under the sheets. He planted the muzzle of the gun on her forehead. "I said give me your arm"!

She pulled out her left arm and placed it on the bed. Still with the nuzzle of the gun on her forehead and aimed and inserted the syringe into the injection port of the IV catheter. He placed his finger on the plunger top of the syringe and leaned in closer to her face. "Goodbye WildCat"!

Third floor! They ran down the corridor to Caitlin's room, when they heard one shot , then a second shot. Antonio tried to open the door. "Caitlin"!

He backed up and kicked the door open.

The team walked in. Sprawled out on the floor was a bleeding and conscious McAllister, with what appeared to be a gunshot wound to the abdomen and one to the leg. Hank looked over at the bed. Caitlin had dropped her right arm and hand and the gun was lying in her hand.

He walked over to her. "Are you all right"?

She nodded. "The syringe. Get that thing out of there very carefully, it's full of air".

He took it out very carefully without touching the plunger top and when he did, Cat let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone put their guns away and Al was in communication with the district.

Antonio joined her on the other side of the bed. She handed the gun over to him. "Thanks. It came in handy".

Hank looked at them. It was Antonio's spare gun. So that's what he had done earlier. He hadn't been retying his shoelace, he had given her his gun.

"You had a hunch and you didn't tell me"!?

She looked at him. "I wasn't sure. But if I was, I knew that either he would do it when I was alone or when someone was here, and he would take them down. I couldn't let that happen".

It had been stupid and reckless but Hank could understand. He slowly turned his attention to Trevor who was still on the floor waiting for their green light to get medical assistance. He then looked back at Cat and she saw it in his eyes, his jawbone, his entire face and body. The rage! She put her hand on his.

"Don't", she said softly.

"He deserves to pay for what he did to you".

"He will, but not like this. I don't want for you to remember what you put him through every time you are going to look at me. I don't want to be responsible for that burden. I want you to look at me and remember how I came through this and that I'm alive! I have faith in you and I still have faith in our justice system. We've got everything we need to put him away for life".

"We still don't have a link between him and your kidnapping".

She smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Yes, we do". She put her right hand back under her bed sheet and pulled out her cellphone. She pushed on a button. "I recorded everything"!

Hank took her phone and handed it to Ruzek. "Get that processed immediately"!

Finally the medical team was allowed inside the room with a gurney to take him get treatment. Hank handcuffed him to the gurney.

Trevor looked at Caitlin. "Thank you for not letting him have his way with me"!

She looked at Antonio. "Help me stand up"?

She was going to stand in front of this scumbag and show how strong she was. Antonio helped her up, walk a few steps to where the gurney was and she stood near it towering over him.

"Don't thank me. When you'll be found guilty and taken to jail, where you're going to find yourself nose to nose with some of the worst criminals in Chicago, that you won't be able to sleep at night, when they will do things to you that you've never even imagined possible in your darkest nightmares… you will wish, that I'd let Hank deal with you instead"!

Hank nodded to the medical team to take him away.

Cat's legs wobbled as she felt herself weaken. Antonio felt it too and he swept her off her feet into his arms. He walked over to the bed and put her down gently.

Hank smiled. She wasn't his niece for nothing. She was strong, determined, an amazing agent and what she had told McAllister, well, he couldn't have said it any better. He was damn proud of her and even prouder to be her uncle. As he looked at her and Antonio, he wanted to ask what the status was, but just by the way they were looking at each other, plus their kiss earlier, he knew there was no need. Even if they had hid their relationship, their feelings for each other in the past for various reasons, there were no reasons left. He knew that with Antonio, she would be loved, happy, respected and safe and that was all he needed to know!


	15. Shall I get you popcorn?

The next couple of days were extremely busy and chaotic. Once word got out of the allegations and proof of Trevor's actions, not only did the DEA take matters in their own hands but also the FBI. The Intelligence Unit had been auditioned and all their evidence had been seized. The Director of the DEA and FBI agents had paid Caitlin a visit to get her deposition and she'd had Hank get the report from her safe. Her audition had been done in the hospital with her legal counsel by her side and even though she was feeling better and stronger by the day, it had been very straining on her. There had been a pre-hearing and Trevor had been granted no bail until the trial. The DEA had more than enough presented their utmost apologies and desolation in regards to what had happened to her and offered to pay for her medical fees.

Obviously, the press and media got a hold of the story and CPD Patrolmen had to set up a security perimeter around the hospital and Caitlin's floor was on constant supervision. Most visitors and patients didn't appreciate this much, they could have cared less about who they were sharing a floor with and what the situation was. Cat found relief in the fact that it was only going to be another day or so and then she'd be able to go home.

The morning of her release, after Will and Connor had come and done one final check-up, she was good to go home. She stood by the window looking at the beautiful view of the city waking up. She turned around at the sound of a knock on the open door.

"Hey kiddo. You ready to get out of here"?

She smiled as Hank walked towards her. "Ready as I'll ever be".

One of the nurses walked in with a wheelchair followed by Will. Caitlin looked at him sideways. "You're kidding me right"?

"Ah come on Cat, it's hospital policy. Humor me".

She smiled. "Oh alright. If it'll make you and the hospital happy, I'll go along with this. But the next time I'm at Molly's, drinks are on you"!

He winked. "Deal". He motioned to the wheelchair. "Your carriage awaits milady".

Caitlin rolled her eyes as Hank tried not to laugh.

"I'll see you in one month for a final post-op check-up. Take it slow until then".

They left the floor and headed down to the delivery back entrance. The last thing she needed was for a mob scene of news reporters and she was thankful that this 'escape' had been made possible. When Hank headed in the opposite direction of her apartment, she was curious but said nothing. When he pulled up in his parking spot at the district, she looked at him.

He nudged her. "Like you were going to be able to wait until tonight to see him".

She smiled and blushed lightly. It reminded her of her teenage days, when he'd drop her off on a date. He would pretend to leave but she knew that he was following them everywhere they went. In the beginning it hadn't bothered her, on the contrary, she felt safe and looked after. It was later on as she got older and into more serious relationships that it had gotten weird and she'd told him that he didn't need to do it anymore. Whether he did or didn't, she could never really say. Maybe he had stopped or maybe he had gotten better at hiding himself, all she knew was that when her curfew was up, she was always on time and he was sitting, watching a game on TV.

When they walked into the main hall, Trudy looked up from her computer, stood and walked over to them immediately. She hugged Caitlin.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you out of that hospital and out and about".

Trudy pulled back. "If you need anything and by that I am anything, you call me. I know, he's not always available", she said as she nodded in Hank's direction, "so don't hesitate"!

"Thanks Trudy. I will. I promise".

Trudy returned behind the counter and Caitlin followed Hank upstairs. Things were quiet upstairs, but Caitlin knew that it was just an illusion. Things were never quiet upstairs!

Alvin, Adam and Jay came to meet them.

Hank looked around. "Where are Burgess and Dawson"?

"They are in the interrogation room".

Hank nodded and headed there while Alvin walked over to the kitchen with Cat. She sat down as he got two cups of coffee ready. He handed her one and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up"?

She shrugged. "Ok, I guess. The pain is bearable without meds and I prefer to keep it that way. I'm definitely not ready to run a marathon but I feel I'm getting stronger".

"That's good. What about on the emotional side"?

She smiled adoringly at him. Al… her other father figure. He, just like her uncle Hank, had always been there for her and no one knew better than him, the emotional and psychological impacts UCs and these kinds of things had on people.

"I don't know. It's still hard to realize it all happened. I try not to think too much about it".

Al looked out into the office. "You thought of a support group"?

"Yes, I spoke with Dr. Charles while I was in the hospital. He thinks it would be a good idea to talk about what happened, it could prevent PTSD, that kind of stuff. There's a group that meets at the hospital every Monday night".

He nodded, content with her answer and put his hand on hers. "If you need, I'm here. You know that".

She nodded and smiled. Alvin stood and returned to his desk.

She felt her scar tug as she had been sitting for a while so she stood and went to place her cup in the sink.

Antonio came into the office floor searching for her. Adam looked at him and pointed towards the kitchen. Jay watched him as he passed by him and kept doing so until he reached the kitchen. Jay saw her face light up when Antonio walked into the room.

Antonio took her into his arms. "Hey gorgeous. I was going crazy in there, all I could think about was seeing you".

His hand placed itself on the back of her neck and he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. They both had been longing for each other. Even if they had spent time together every day at the hospital, it wasn't the same. Her recovery and the lack of intimacy had curbed their fresh start!

Jay kept looking at them. He had never been jealous of anyone before… at least not until then. He was jealous of Antonio and what he had with Caitlin.

Adam leaned in towards him, but he was so hypnotized and envious of what he saw that he didn't see him.

"Shall I get you popcorn"?

Jay jumped startled. "What? No? I was lost in my thoughts. I wasn't staring at them".

"Sure".

Jay turned his attention away from Antonio and Caitlin and threw a pen at Adam before returning to his paperwork.

Hank walked back with Kim from the interrogation room. He went into the kitchen.

"I need more time to break this guy". He looked at Antonio. "I don't want Cat to stay here all day, so as a result, you've just won yourself with the rest of the day off. But remain on standby just in case I need you".

"Copy that, boss".

Antonio took Cat by the hand. "Come on, let's get you home".

It was the first time that she was back in her apartment building. She tried not to focus on it as they took the elevator and walked towards the apartment. Antonio took out the keys and unlocked the door. He walked in and she followed slowly. He dropped the keys on the kitchen counter as he had always done in the past and turned around. She was tense and walked slowly and hesitantly further inside. The place had been cleaned. A flash of what happened to her then, came into her mind. She looked around. The picture frames had been replaced and the pottery had been changed by another similar one. The blood stain on the carpet was gone. Aside from the new pottery, there were no indications as to what had happened.

Antonio walked up behind her carefully, not wanting to startle her. "If you're not ready, you can stay with me instead".

She shook her head as she turned around. "No. That would be the easy way out of this and if I do that, McAllister wins. I won't give him that satisfaction. It'll take time".

He looked at her. She was so strong. How did she get that strong? That's how he had always known her. Strong, determined, independent and optimistic. Along with her immense heart, these were among the qualities he loved the most about her.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while. I've used up most of my energy".

He nodded and pointed to the sofa. "I'll be here if you need me".

She put her hands on his face. "I need you. Be with me. I know that all of this is maybe a bit awkward because for the first time we don't need to hide and maybe it was easier then, but what you said the other day in the hospital, I have been waiting for that moment for such a long time. You said no more obstacles and that starts now"!

"You're right. I guess, I'm just afraid of going too fast, putting too much pressure on you after all that happened. And you're wrong, it wasn't easier when we were hiding. I was torn inside about it, about the fact that it was only occasional, that I couldn't wake up by your side every morning. This is finally where I want to be, where I want things to be. I just don't want to go where you aren't ready to go".

She looked into his eyes. "Then wake up every morning by my side".

"What are you saying"?

"Move in with me"!

He smiled. "Lucky for me, I've already got my set of keys"!

He kissed her at first slowly, then more passionately, careful not to hold her against him too tight and hurt her sensitive side. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to what would now be 'their' bedroom. He put her down on the bed and propped himself over her with his arms extended.

"I want to make love to you so badly right now"! He said as he searched her eyes for her consent.

"I can't do any strenuous exercise…. Doctor's orders".

He kissed her lips, then her nose, then her neck. "I can be extremely gentle".

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she too felt her desire for him grow by the second. When she reopened her eyes, she smiled at him. "I know you can". She lifted her head so that her lips met his. That was all the sign he needed!


	16. You're a jerk!

Caitlin sat outside in Hank's backyard as he and Antonio grilled the steaks on the barbecue. The summer was winding down and September was just around the corner. A month had passed and she had seen Will earlier that day for her final post-op check-up and she had gotten her shots to prevent any bacteria from settling in. He had given her the green light to go back to work and she had headed for the DEA office that afternoon.

She smiled as she watched Hank and Antonio. They had always been close and gotten along after working together for so many years, but even though their relationship had remained professional, it was nice to see that it was also turning into a personal one. It was important to Cat for the two most important people in her life to get along. Yet, Cat was no fool, she knew that it wasn't in Antonio's best interest to fool around or play games with her, Hank would have his head!

Hank joined her as Antonio tended to the cooking.

"So, tell me how things went back at the office".

"They're glad to hear I can resume service. They would like for me to continue as a UC agent and then maybe in a year take over Trevor's position. But, I don't know. I'm not sure it's what I want".

Hank took a sip from his beer. "Then tell them you don't want his position".

"It's not that, I'm not sure about. It's all of it".

Hank looked at her.

"I've been with the DEA for 8 years and working undercover for 4. I don't know if that's what I want to keep doing".

He kept looking at her in silence. Even if this was probably the best news he'd gotten since she had been taken into the DEA, he didn't want his personal opinion to weigh in on her decision. She looked at Antonio then back at Hank.

"Years ago, I could have cared less. But things are different now, I aspire to other things. I want to be able to have a sane and stable relationship, I want to get married someday and have children. You and I both know that all of that is hard just being a cop, it's utterly impossible when you're an undercover agent".

Hank put his hand on her shoulder. "I've never been one to tell you what to do". She gave him 'the' look and he laughed. "Ok so maybe I did but you weren't an adult. If this is what you want, then you've got to do what is right for you and no one will judge you for it. The service you did this city, has been tremendous, you can 'retire' from that with great pride and your head up high".

He looked at Antonio. "Did you tell him"?

Cat shook her head. "I will. I may not go that deep in my reasons… don't want him to panic at the sound of marriage and children".

Hank stood. "He might surprise you, you know. He fell in love with you the minute he laid eyes on you and I'm glad you're done playing yo-yo with each other. I've seen people get married after being together for less time". He winked and started to walk away then he realized there was one more key element.

"Listen, I don't know if you know this, maybe he has brought it up, maybe he hasn't. But when we turned your place upside down, we found your pregnancy test. Considering the date that was on it, I can only assume it was his"?

Caitlin quickly shot a panicked look at Antonio. He hadn't brought it up and she wondered why.

"The look on his face was not of any indifference or anger, he was heartbroken. I'm sure you had your reasons back then to not tell him and it's none of my business as to why you didn't and what happened, but Antonio is an amazing man, let him know how you really feel, let him know your plans, give him credit for having kept the faith all these years, that someday he would be in your life for good".

 _ **Flashback:**_

The music was loud and the party was buzzing. They had all met outside of the University campus for a fun night. One of the older guys from the group of friends she was hanging out with had rented a small house and it was the first time that she was going there. She didn't know this guy more than that, he was just a name that came up during conversations and most of the girls were drooling over him, apparently.

That night, as finals had just finished, Tess begged her to go to the party at Seth's place. She knew Hank was working that night, so she had simply called Camille and told her that she was going to hang out with some friends and that she wouldn't be in too late.

At first things had gone pretty well. She was mingling, dancing, singing and drinking a bit. Seth and some others, including Tess, were in another room on the ground floor. Tess came and grabbed Cat by the hand and pulled her into the other room. Her eyes grew wide as she checked out the contents that were laying on the table. About 8 of them were doing coke lines.

She looked at Tess and whispered to her. "Are you out of your mind? You know my uncle's a cop".

Tess had shrugged. "So what? He ain't here is he. What you're going to tell on us"?

Cat looked at Tess's eyes. Her pupils were started to get dilated.. it was clear that she had used. Cat shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not staying here".

Seth looked at her. "You want a sniff"?

"No thanks. I'll pass".

Just as she was about to exit the room, cops came charging in.

"CPD! Nobody move and let me see your hands"!

Antonio looked around the room. "We've got cocaine in here".

Caitlin remained still and calm. She hadn't used, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and she had been around cops and guns her entire life. Antonio looked at all of them and stopped in front of her. She seemed relaxed and her pupils were the only ones that had no indication of substance use.

"Did you use"? he asked her.

"No sir".

He looked at the other cops. "Ok. Let's book them"!

He then looked at Caitlin. "Turn around and stand up against the wall".

"Hey! I didn't use"!

He forced her to turn around and grabbed her hands to bring them behind her back and cuff her.

"Maybe, but you're in here.. you probably had the intention to".

He turned her around and pushed her in front of him out of the property.

"You can't arrest on simple allegations that I had or didn't have the intention of using"!

He stopped mid-way to the car and turned her so she faced him. He checked her out. She was wearing a nice black dress with high heels. She had beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. Had he met her under other circumstances and had she been a bit older, she was definitely the type he would have gone for and taken home for a good time.

"What are you? A criminology expert"?

"Look, I know that when you'll book me, I'll be entitled to a phone call, let me make you gain time, let me make that call now".

"Hey Dawson? Need a hand with that one"?

He looked at his colleague from the Vice squad. "No, I've got this one".

He took out his phone. "Who shall I call for you"?

She looked at him sideways. "You're serious"?

"I'm not uncuffing you, giving you my phone and giving you any chance at an attempt to run. So, what's the number and who do I call".

She sighed. "You're a jerk"!

"Yeah, I know I get that a lot", he said giving her his most amazing smile.

"Fine". She gave him the number.

"Ok, so who can I expect on the other line, the family lawyer"?

"No. My Uncle. Detective Hank Voight from the CPD Gang Unit".

After talking for a couple of minutes Antonio hung up the phone. "He's on his way".

"What? No! That wasn't necessary, you could just have checked with him and then let me go".

"I was going to but he was adamant about coming to get you".

"Oh great. This is going to go down real well".

He watched as she walked back towards the house and sat down on the front steps. The house had practically been cleared up with the others.

His colleague came up to him. "Are we booking her or not"?

"Her uncle is CPD, he's on his way, I'll let him handle it. Technically she hasn't used. Head back with the others, I'll meet you back there when I'm done".

He joined her on the front steps, took out his card and handed it to her. "Look, if you ever find yourself in a similar situation and don't want to call your uncle, give me a call".

"I'd take it, but my hands are kind of tied right now".

He laughed. "Sorry. Here". He uncuffed her and she took his card.

"So what is a girl like you doing hanging out with a bunch of cocaine-heads"?

"I never met this guy. He's an acquaintance of an acquaintance. I really had no idea what was going on back there"!

"Well, if I were you I'd start hanging out with a different crowd". He looked at her and for the second time couldn't help himself from being attracted to her. "How old are you"?

"19. Why"?

"Just curious".

A car came to screeching halt in front of the property and Hank came out of the car followed by Al. Caitlin and Antonio stood.

Hank looked at Antonio. "Voight".

"Dawson". They shook hands.

Hank looked at Cat. "What the hell do you think you were doing"?

"Hank, I promise I didn't know. I was about to leave but the cops came in before I had a chance to".

"I can't have you hang out with users or dealers. You're lucky you didn't get booked, you're not a minor and this would have gone on your record and followed you around for the rest of your life".

"But I didn't use".

"I don't care. This is not to happen again, is that clear"?

"Yes, sir".

"Get in the car".

Al put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Cat".

As they walked away, Hank looked again at Antonio. "I'm really sorry for the trouble and I appreciate you giving me a call".

"Hey, no problem. Look, she seems like a smart kid. I'm sure she was in the wrong place at the wrong time".

They shook hands one last time and Hank returned to the car and left.

When Antonio got home later that evening, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat outside. His phone beeped. He looked at it.

"Thanks. Cat".

He hesitated whether or not to answer but he felt drawn to her. "For what"?

"For not following the procedure and booking me. I owe you one".

He started to answer the following response "stay away from those kinds of people and we're even"

He paused for a moment and then erased the message. What was it about this young woman that made him tick?

"Breakfast tomorrow 7AM at Salonica and we're even"?

Her answer didn't come right away. At first he thought he had gone too far and had stepped out of line. But when she did a couple of minutes later, he assumed she had needed time to think about it.

"Deal. Goodnight".

 _ **End flashback**_


	17. I was incomplete

When they returned to the apartment after having had dinner with Hank, Caitlin knew that it was time to talk about all the things that had remained unsaid.

She sat down in the couch and watched as Antonio grabbed them beers from the fridge. What had happened three years ago, she had never told anybody. She had carried the weight on her back. It wasn't the fact that the test had been found, now they were together and they had promised each other no more secrets. It was time.

He sat down next to her and she pressed her lips.

"I owe you an explanation. I know I should have done this a long time ago and for not having done it, I apologize".

He looked at her puzzled.

"What are you talking about"?

"I'm talking about the baby".

She looked in his eyes and saw exactly what Hank had seen. No anger, just sorrow.

"I found out I was pregnant during my UC at the Beverly Country Club. By the time I was able to get an appointment, which was difficult during my mission, I was 7 weeks pregnant".

He looked at her all the while thinking and calculating. Then he smiled. "The weekend I took you to the Champagne Lodge".

Even though she was stressed, she too smiled at the thought of that weekend.

"Why didn't you tell me"?

"Baby, there was nothing more I wanted to do but I couldn't for two very obvious reasons. You know it's against the rules and protocol to have no communication with anyone in the outside world during UCs. And secondly, do you really think my knocking on your door and telling Laura that I was carrying your love-child, was the right thing to do"?

"So you got an…."

She immediately cut him off. "No! I had a miscarriage Antonio, at 10 weeks".

He took her hand in his. "You had decided to keep the baby"?

"Of course. I loved you, you were the only man that my heart wanted, that I wanted. Knowing that I was carrying your child, made me happy. Even if it meant that you would never know and not be a part of our lives. That baby was conceived in love, regardless of your situation back then".

His eyes welled up.

"When I miscarried, I was devastated and broken inside. I thought of it as either a sign that it wasn't meant to be or a punishment for being the other woman in your relationship. So many times, I wanted to put an end to our "ad-hoc relationships". You had gotten married, then had your children and I didn't want to be the one to break that up. I grew up without a mother and know what it's like to lose a father, there was no way I was going to put Eva and Diego through that. But I couldn't stop, you stole my heart and without you, I was incomplete"!

Antonio nodded. He knew where she was coming from. He himself had never thought much either on the impact their kind of relationship had had on her. When she disappeared into thin air for another mission, he had Laura and the kids there to fill the void. Sometimes, if he and Hank didn't need to extract her from a mission, he wouldn't know for months that she was back in town. She would keep her distance and now he knew why. But while he was continuing on with his 'regular' life, she was alone, she had no one, and it was only now that he was starting to realize, to understand what it must have been like for her.

"You could have told me at some point in time. I would have wanted to know. I would have wanted to be there for you".

"You're right and like I said, that's why I'm apologizing, but back then I figured that what you didn't know, couldn't hurt you. Baby, we had never talked about kids or what would happen if something like that came into play. I didn't know how you would feel about it".

He took her face in his hands. "I hid behind your missions and the fact that you would come and go. I was a coward. I should have left Laura way sooner than when she left me. I should have done right by you. Nothing, do you hear me, nothing would have made me happier than to know that you were carrying my child"!

He took her into his arms and held on to her as if his life depended on it. There was no doubt in his heart or mind that he would never let her go.

She pulled away. "There's one more thing. I've decided to leave the DEA".

"What? I mean, are you sure this is what you want"?

"Yes. I want our relationship to work Antonio and you and I both know that it can't, if I go undercover all the time".

"But you love doing that and you're damn good at it too".

"I know, but I love you and I love the thought of you and me, more. I want to start focusing on my future, our future. One day I want to get married and raise a family. I want to have kids and not because it's what people do, but because you'd be their father"!

His eyes searched hers. "Those are things I want too. I love you"!


	18. Thanks, it was fun!

Hank walked into the district and bumped into Brian Ferguson. He knew Brian well, he was Antonio's old boss and the head of Vice.

"Morning Hank. It's been a while".

"Yes it has. How've you been Brian"?

"Can't complain. Busy. How are things in Intelligence"?

"We've got plenty on our plate and if things keep going like this, I'm going to need to recruit a new team member".

Brian lifted one of his eyebrows. "Actually, that's why I'm here".

Hank frowned. "Won't happen Brian. If you've come to offer one of them a job in Vice, you're wasting your time".

Hank knew his team was rock solid. He had the best of the best and there was no way he was going to let anyone of them go.

"Whoa, relax Hank. I'm not talking about removing someone from your team". He paused for a moment. "I heard Caitlin was leaving the DEA. I know she's still recovering from her injuries, but I'd be really interested in having her on my team. She's got all the qualities I'm looking for. You think she'd be interested"?

"You'd have to talk to her about it".

"Like I said, I know she's still recovering and I didn't want to bother her".

"Appreciate it Brian. I'll have her get in touch with you".

"That's all I'm asking. Maybe if she's undecided or reluctant, she could do a test run with us and make herself an opinion".

He looked at his watch. "I've got to run. Was great talking to you Hank".

Hank headed upstairs. Jay looked at him. "Morning boss, Sergeant Stiles is in your office".

He entered his office and shook hands with Stiles before sitting down. "Is there a joint mission between Intelligence and the Gang Unit I'm not aware of"?

Hank knew Bob very well. They had worked together and Bob had never left the Gang Unit and now was leading it. In the past they'd had diverging opinions on how to work cases regularly but despite their differences, Bob was a great cop.

"Not that I'm aware of either. You know me Hank, I'm not one to beat about the bush, so I'm not going to waste your time or mine. The only reason I'm here is out of respect for you and even though I know it isn't necessary, I'm giving you a head's up".

Hank focused on Bob. He didn't know if that was good news or bad news.

"I'm going to make Caitlin an offer. I want her on my team Hank"!

Hank leaned back in his chair and said nothing. Yet, it wasn't because he was saying nothing that he wasn't thinking of how she was being coveted by some of CPDs best units.

"I've reached out to an old friend at the DEA and am more than impressed by her skills. She's got amazing analytical skills, she's used to undercover situations and she's an elite shooter. But then again, I guess I don't have to tell you that because you already know".

Bob stood. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know".

"Thanks for the head's up, even though, as you say, it wasn't necessary".

Bob walked out of Hanks office and bade Al hello.

Hank headed for the kitchen and Al joined him.

"What was Stiles doing here? He got lost"?

"Nope. He wants Caitlin".

"He's a bit too old for her isn't he and in regards to looks, I think Antonio is a better party". Joked around Al. "No, seriously, Bob wants to recruit Caitlin to Gang"?

Hank poured himself some coffee. "And he's not the only one. Ferguson intercepted me this morning to tell me the exact same thing".

Al studied Hank. "Why do I have the feeling that one, you're surprised and two, aren't exactly thrilled about the ideas"?

"I'm not surprised. I know what Cat's worth and I couldn't be prouder, but you and I both know that Vice and Gang are a men's world. How many women have worked in those teams since we were in Gang"?

Al searched his mind. "Two".

"Exactly, and with both of those women there were allegations of harassment".

"Which were never confirmed. Both women withdrew their complaints".

"And my theory is that a nice package was handed over to them to keep their mouths shut and be transferred to another unit. I'm not sure either one of them is the right place for Cat. They don't work in a team like we do".

"Don't underestimate her Hank. You seem to forget that she is a chameleon and she easily blends in anywhere. And in regards to your last comment, why don't you have her join our team then"?

Hank put his cup down. "Actually that's not a bad idea".

"The more options she has out on the table the better. But, you've got to bear in mind that in the end it's her choice and you may not like it".

"I didn't like her being in with the DEA, but I never said a word and never gave her a hard time about it. That won't change".

Adam walked in. "We've got shots fired at the Diner Grill on Fairview! It appears as though our suspect is Juan Fernandez"!

They walked out hurriedly of the kitchen and geared up.

In the car, Hank looked at Antonio. "I thought he was at Statesville"?

Antonio looked at his phone. "He was released three weeks ago. He's way out of his territory in Lakeview. The Spanish Cobras, usually crib on the other side of the I-90, around Hermosa, Logan Square or Cicero. What the hell is he doing there"?

"An axe to grind with the Gangster Disciples maybe"? said Hank as they pulled up outside the diner.

He walked over to Roman. "What's the situation"?

"Multiple gunshots fired. There appear to be some injured civilians and he's still in there. He took down one of the Disciples".

"So what we have here is a hostage situation. Give me the binoculars".

Hank took a more detailed look inside. "He's got his gun pointing at a pregnant woman and seems very agitated". He kept looking inside and scanned the rest of the dinner. "Antonio, check the guy on the right, in the Bulls shirt".

Antonio took over the binoculars and looked. "Marcus Jenkins. He's one of the disciples. And he's armed. I can see the muzzle of his gun against the side of an elderly woman".

"So we've have one Disciple down, one trying to blend in the crowd but ready to kill and a Cobra threatening an expectant mother in a diner. This is going to end in a blood pool. Get SWAT here"! He said as he looked at Roman. "Halstead, I want you to position yourself in that building, high enough to get a good shot angle. Be ready to take either one of them down until SWAT gets here"!

"Got it", said Jay as he took his rifle and crossed the street.

"SWAT can't be here for another hour"!

"That's unacceptable. We won't have any more civilians to save by then"! Hank looked towards where Jay had run off to. He took his radio. "Halstead, talk to me".

"I'm in position, Sergeant".

Hank looked at the building in the opposite side of where Jay was. It was at an equal distance from the dinner as Jay's. "What's the range"?

"A little over 2,000 ft".

Al looked at Hank. "What's on your mind"?

"We need another shooter. If Halstead takes down either one of them the other will retaliate. We need simultaneous shots".

Hank looked at the patrolmen around. "Who's the best shooter here"?

Roman pointed to one of them. "Wilson, Sir".

"What is your best range Officer Wilson"?

"1,000 ft, Sir".

Hank shook his head. "Not good enough".

He looked at it watch. SWAT wouldn't be here for another fifty minutes. He took his phone out of his pocket. "Where are you? Can you be here in 5 minutes? I need you"!

He walked to his car and took out a Remington 700SPS tactical AAC-SD .308, a bullet-proof vest and an extra talkie-walkie.

Kim looked at Al. "What's he doing"?

"Getting everything ready for the extra shooter".

"He's going to do it"?

"He's good but not that good".

"So whose going to do it"?

"Hank"!

He looked up. "It's Ok Roman, let her through"!

Kim stared in disbelief as he watched Caitlin meet up with Hank and talk to him as she geared up. Hank pointed to a building and Caitlin ran over to it.

A couple of minutes later Hank took his talkie-walkie. "Shooter 1, are you in position"?

"Shooter 1 in position", said Jay. He was curious as to who shooter 2 was.

"Shooter 2 are you in position"?

"Shooter 2 in position".

Jay swallowed. Had he really recognized the voice he thought he had. Was the second shooter Caitlin? No! It was impossible.

"Shooter 2 what is your range"? asked Voight.

"2,100 ft".

Al caught Hank's attention. "It's starting to heat up in there. We don't have much time"!

Hank went back to the shooters. "Ok, we've got one shot at this and one shot only. I need simultaneous shots and I want an aim to kill, I'm not taking any chances. Is that clear"?

"Copy that, shooter 2".

"Copy that, shooter 1".

Hank inhaled. "Ok, we are radio silence and letting you coordinate".

Caitlin adjusted the elevation and the windage. She placed her finger on the trigger and removed the safety. "Jay, I'm ready when you are".

Jay smiled. "I'm all yours".

"Ok. I go on three, you know the rest".

And he did. Since there was a slight difference in the distance, if the impact needed to be simultaneous then he needed to shoot on 4.

"1, 2, 3". Cat pulled the trigger.

"4". Jay pulled his.

Within a split second, Fernandez fell to the ground, bullet right smack in the middle of the head by Cat as Marcus keeled over, bullet right smack to the back of the head by Jay.

The cops entered the diner and helped the civilians to evacuate while Hank's team took possession of the guns.

Kim looked at Fernandez. "How the hell did she do that"? She was in complete and utter awe.

Antonio looked at her. "She's got many hidden talents", he said as he winked.

Outside in the street, Jay and Caitlin met at Hank's car.

"I have to say I'm impressed", said Jay as he watched her put the rifle down and remove her vest.

"Thanks. Right back at you". She smiled as she closed the trunk and leaned against it.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that"?

"Quantico. I was good, they saw potential and pushed far and hard. What about you"?

"I was an Army Ranger".

"Really? I didn't know that".

He smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me and I think I can say the same for you".

Hank walked over to them, cutting short their conversation. "Great work both of you". He turned to Cat. "Good thing you were so close by. Where were you by the way? I was at Sheffields getting ready to have lunch. And before you ask me with who, I think I don't have to tell you".

Hank sighed. "Stiles".

She nodded.

He pulled her aside. "I think you should know that Ferguson from Vice came to see me this morning. He's going to reach out to you as well".

"And"?

"I just want you to know so that you can way out your different options before deciding which one you want to get in bed with".

She acknowledge what he said. "Duly noted. I need to get back". She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, it was fun".

He laughed as she walked back to her car. That's what he wanted to hear her say and he feared that if she went to Vice or Gang, it would be a completely different conversation!


	19. Manipulation is an art

When they arrived back upstairs , Commander Crowley was waiting for Hank in his office with her arms crossed. He walked towards his office silently.

Al looked at Antonio. "This is going to be interesting".

The minute Hank closed the door, she yelled at him. "A civilian? You called in a civilian to shoot from a 2,000 ft range in a police matter"!?

Hank sat down in his chair and crossed his hands. "I have to say that there are some irregularities in your version of the story".

She looked at him and she wasn't amused.

"I called in an expert shooter, a soon-to-be former DEA Special Agent to shoot hostile suspects from a 2,100 ft range to save multiple civilians"!

"Since when do we call in DEA to handle these kinds of cases"?

"Since SWAT was one hour out. I had two threats and couldn't take them down with only one shooter".

"And what if the shooter had missed its target and killed an innocent person"?

"Not possible. The shooter has impeccable shooting skills. I knew what I was doing and who I was calling. I don't recall you being around to make decisions. Next time, I'll call you and we can discuss my orders while civilians drop like flies"!

She gave him a nasty look. "How do you know the shooter has impeccable shooting skills".

He opened his arms. "I can give you the name of the agent, you can go see for yourself".

She took a pen and paper.

"Trust me, you don't need to write it down, it's very simple. Her name is Caitlin Voight".

Crowley blinked a couple of times, her pen suspended in the air just above the paper.

"My niece. Now you can go on and question my judgment and check her credentials and file. You'll see I was far from gambling with the lives of those civilians".

"I'll do that, count on it".

"Oh, I'm definitely counting on it because when you'll have read her file, you'll give me the go ahead to recruit her in Intelligence".

Antonio watched from the corner of his eye. Kim and Jay walked over to him.

"Are Voight and Caitlin in trouble"? asked Jay.

Antonio looked at him. "Nah, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Voight did the right thing. Crowley knows that, but it's her job, she's got to come down here and shake the coconut tree every once in a while. Otherwise, it looks like the bigshots up at the Ivory Tower are twiddling their thumbs all day"!

When the door opened, Kim and Jay returned nonchalantly to their desks.

Al and Antonio walked over to Hank's office the minute they heard the metal cage door close downstairs.

"How bad was it"? asked Al teasingly. He knew Hank could manage Crowley.

"Better than I expected actually. Now, I've got her exactly where I want her".

"And where would that be"?

Hank smiled. "She's going to look at Caitlin's file, realize what an asset she could be to us and let me bring her into the team"!

Al gave him a devious smile. "You are one sneaky old man, you know that"?

Antonio was also beaming. "So, you knew all along what you were doing? You knew she'd find out and go crazy. You had her eating from the palm of your hand from the beginning".

Hank grinned. "Manipulation is an amazing art to master"!

When Antonio came home that evening, Cat was preparing dinner, all the while dancing to a song on the radio, in an off-the-shoulder top and one of his boxer shorts. He stood leaning against the kitchen counter watching her. He loved to watch her as her hips swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. He loved that she was so lively and carefree. He had always loved that about her, the joy of living that she had. The fact that she was an eternal optimist and could always see the silver lining on every cloud. He was lucky to have her in his life, at last. He was so in love with her.

She turned around and saw him. "Hey handsome. Dinner's almost ready".

He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. "You've got no idea how turned on I am right now. I'm hungry but definitely not for dinner"!

"Is that so"? she said as she swayed her hips again between his hands and closer to him.

He removed his hands, took off his jacket and then pulled her into him again. "Why don't you show me those dance moves in the bedroom"?

She pulled away from him and striped the little clothes she had on as she walked toward the bedroom. He followed her eagerly.

An hour later, they were recuperating from their performance.

"How did things go with Stiles"? asked Antonio. He had promised Hank he wouldn't mention anything about her potentially joining Intelligence, but he was still interested in her first impression.

"Ok, I guess. He's made an interesting offer and pled his case. I was a bit too pushy for my taste or maybe it was overconfident, and I'm not sure, he's the kind of guy I want to work with or report to. Anyway, I told him I'd think about it. I'm meeting with Ferguson in two days".

Antonio laughed. "Pushy huh? Reminds me of someone".

She smiled. She knew he was referring to Hank.

"You know Hank's not any different. It's a bit hard in the beginning but if there is one thing I can say, is that I wouldn't want any other boss in the world"!

She looked at him. "Are you saying that to score points"?

"Do I need to score points"?

"Babe, I think you know you don't need to".

A strange smell made its way into the bedroom. Caitlin shot up immediately. "Shit! Dinner"!

She put a robe on and ran out the of the room.

He followed once he had grabbed and put on the pair of boxers she had removed from herself earlier.

She had put the pot in the sink and was running water into it. "So much for dinner".

"I'll call the pizza parlor and have them deliver one".

"Ok" she said as she turned around and watched him head for his phone. "Hey, I was wearing those boxers you know".

His eyes smiled. "I prefer you without them on. Even if they look sexier on you than they do on me".

The following morning they were all brainstorming on a case when Crowley came in. Hank lifted his eyebrow and gave Antonio a look.

"A minute of your time"? she asked.

"Al and Ruzek you head over and question the boyfriend again. Antonio, I need you to look over her social media accounts and see if there's anything we can work on. Burgess and Halstead, go back to the school and speak to some of her friends and teachers".

He looked at Crowley and showed her into his office. "I'm all yours".

They sat down and he leaned back in his chair.

"I've gone over your niece's file and I have to admit I'm very impressed and is the Chief and the Deputy Superintendent. She had amazing qualifications and her record is exemplary".

Hank tried not to smile at this win.

"That being said, there are 2 areas of concern and I think you know which ones"?

He leaned in. "Let me guess; the first one is that she's my niece and family members shouldn't work together in the same unit".

She nodded.

"Everything worked out fine with Detective Lindsay, didn't it? Why would this be any different"?

She sighed. "Hank, I know that to you there was no difference but Agent Voight is your own flesh and blood. Detective Lindsay and yourself were not related in any way. The major concern is whether or not you'll be able to draw the line between your role as an uncle and that of being her boss".

"If that is one of your concerns than they don't know me. I will be harder on her than I will be on anyone else, because she is family".

"That's up to you to decide. I'm not asking you to be harder on her, just treat her like any other member of your team and if you can promise that, then fine. If I find out it's not the case, she's immediately out of the team".

"I can work with that".

"Good. But it still doesn't solve our second problem".

"And by problem you mean her relationship with Detective Dawson? They aren't the first and won't be the last couple in this unit. The rules are simple. They keep their personal problems at the door, they aren't partners in the unit. We spend long hard hours working, it's only natural that you end up getting close to a colleague. How is George by the way? You two met when you were patrolling together if I recall correctly"?

She smiled. "Alright, alright. Don't shoot the messenger Hank. When it comes to me, I don't believe in having concerns until I witness something that leads me to believe that there is one".

"Good, then we're on the same page. Therefore, can I speak to Caitlin about joining my unit"?

She thought for a moment. "OK. Don't worry about the Chief and the Deputy Superintendent, I'll put their minds at ease".

She stood as he jubilated inside.

She turned around as she arrived at the door. "And Hank, don't make me regret this".

When she was gone, he picked up his phone. "Hey kiddo. Any chance you'd be available for lunch"?


	20. Nice catch!

Caitlin and Antonio walked into the station the following morning. After having had lunch Hank the day before and hearing him out, she had opted to join Intelligence. After all she had been through, she felt she wasn't ready to work for a boss she knew nothing about. Stiles was too pushy and Ferguson was a bit too nice for her taste. At least with Hank, she knew what she was getting into, even if he had told her that he wouldn't spare her.

Trudy smiled seeing them walk in. She had seen them kiss outside the district and stop holding hands. They were very professional and most of all didn't want to give anyone the opportunity of giving them a hard time about their personal life interfering with their professional life.

"Hey Voight, got a minute"? she said as she waved her over to her counter.

Caitlin turned to Antonio. "I'll meet you up there".

He nodded and went upstairs.

"Sergeant Platt, good morning".

"I am so proud that you have chosen to work here at 21 and especially in Intelligence".

Cat smiled. "Thank you Sergeant, it's an honor to serve in your district".

"I need you to sign a few documents if that's alright"?

"Sure".

She signed the different documents that Trudy handed her.

"Perfect, you're all set sweetie. Here's your badge and your registered gun". Trudy handed them over to her. "A Smith & Wesson M&P 9… nice one Voight. Most cops go for the Glock. I like that you dare to be different".

She showed her own Smith & Wesson and smiled, then holstered it. "Your locker number is 34. The rest you'll get upstairs. Have a good one"!

She hurried to put her things away in her locker and headed upstairs. It was weird keying in her own code to open the door rather than have Trudy buzz it open for her.

When she arrived upstairs, they all gave her a very warm and enthusiastic welcome before she headed into Hank's office to report in.

He stood and met her. "Would you look at that"? he said as he pointed to her CPD badge. "Your father would be even prouder to see you carry this".

"And I'm proud to wear it".

Hank showed her the chair as he headed back to his desk. "You signed all the paperwork downstairs"?

"Yes".

"Good. Here's your radio and your work cellphone. You'll partner up with Halstead and you can take the desk right next to his".

She turned around and looked at the desk then at Jay who gave her a nod, it was obvious he already knew. She smiled back at him.

Hank handed her a piece of paper. "Here are all your access codes for your computer account, email and any systems we use. Don't hesitate to ask either one of them for help if you get stuck, but I think you're used to these".

She looked at the document. "Most of them I know and have used, but I'll ask for a quick training on the other ones".

"We're currently on a case. Do I need to put you up to speed"?

"No, Antonio gave me all the details last night".

He looked at Antonio then back at Caitlin. "You know if I could I would".

She looked at him. "What are you talking about"?

"Have you and Antonio partner up".

Cat smiled. "Are you crazy? You want my relationship to fail? We need time apart you know… even if it's a couple of minutes in different cars". She looked at her desk again then right across the alley at Antonio sitting at his desk. "Besides, I get to look at his handsome face from my desk whenever I want, what more could I ask for". She winked at Hank.

He laughed. It was great that he could count on both of them to be the way they were. In the end, it made things easier on him and would prevent Crowley and the others of getting their nose in his Unit.

She stood and headed for her desk with Hank following and heading towards the board.

"Ok, where are we on this case? What have we found about Amy Quillen"?

Cat looked at the picture of the victim on the board. She was 16 years old, she had long ginger curly hair, green eyes and freckles. She was a cute girl. She knew that this was the kind of thing that would be different. At the DEA, she had not often been confronted with the deaths of teenagers or tender aged children.

"The boyfriend has a solid alibi. He was on a plane to visit his grandparents for the weekend in New York. Aside from that, he says both his parents and her parents were strict about their dating. They were only allowed to go out on Saturday nights and be home no later than 11 PM", said Adam as he pointed to the boyfriend's picture on the board.

"We spoke to her teachers, the principal and some of her friends and students from her class", said Kim. "And no matter who you talk to, they all say the same thing. Amy was a smart girl, funny, she was liked by everyone. She was part of a tutoring program after school for the second year in a row, but on school grounds. She was apparently very discreet, not affiliated to any sports team, she was more of a loner and hated attention".

Antonio stood. "All of that reflects on her social media accounts. She posts very little and hardly shares photos of herself. I have no traces of mean or threatening comments and I've gone back three years. She's your average girl next door".

Hank put his hands deep in his pockets. "What are we missing? Why was a 16 year old girl found dead on the school grounds and we have no leads"?

Caitlin flipped through the autopsy report she had found on her desk. "Autopsy report indicates that Amy died from strangulation, but there are no prints to work on". She continued to look at the document. "Now that's interesting. There are sign of sexual activity estimated at 12 hours before her death. If her boyfriend was away… who was she active with"?

Jay looked at her. "Let me guess, no DNA available only traces of lubricant from a condom".

Caitlin nodded.

Hank looked at them all. "OK. Keep digging, go back to the school and ask around if she was seeing anyone else, students brag amongst each other, someone is bound to know".

Caitlin walked over to the board and looked at Amy. She was discreet, a good student, was part of a tutoring program…. She wouldn't go for the jock type, he would bring way too much attention.

Still looking at the board, she spoke up. "What if it wasn't a student"?

Hank walked back out of his office and looked at her.

"What if it was a teacher? She's a straight A student. She most probably spent a lot of time at school, in the library, helping with the tutoring program, I'd even start with the teacher in charge of that tutoring program".

"So you think she was returning favors for good grades"? asked Al.

"I don't think so. It would only explain good grades in one subject not multiple subjects. You'd be surprised at how many teachers try getting involved with a student".

Hank looked at her. He knew what she was referring to. When Cat was 16, the same age as this girl, her math teacher had gotten very fond of her. He was also the one in charge of the photography club and had offered Cat a photoshoot which she had done, after that he had come for more, trying to get closer to Cat, complimenting her. It had raised a red flag within her and she had told Hank about it. So maybe she was right. It was definitely a lead they needed to follow.

"Kim and Al, get the name of that teacher and have a word with him. The rest of you, find me everything you can on the faculty and their backgrounds"!

Jay winked at Caitlin. "Nice catch"!

A couple of hours later, Antonio looked up. "I've got two teachers, Eric Johnson and Megan Winters, that we're fired repeatedly from schools over the past ten years in Chicago, Springfield and Rockford. Reason given each time, was that they were "too friendly and too close" with their students".

"We're they teaching in the same schools"?

"Yes, all but this one".

Caitlin looked at the data that Antonio had and typed away on her computer. "Do you have a Megan Carson on the faculty at this school"? she asked Jay.

Jay looked at the list. "Yep, one Megan Carson, she teaches science and health class and we already know that Eric Johnson is in charge of the tutoring program but he also teaches English Literature".

"Megan Carson is none other than Megan Winters. Megan Winters divorced two years ago under her husband's allegation of an extra-marital affair and she took back her maiden name after the divorce. Anyone wants to take a bet on Johnson and Winters/Carson being together"?

Adam looked at Antonio. "I'll let Al and Kim know, maybe they can speak to both of them and ask around".

Jay and Caitlin spoke with Voight and had gotten the green light to call some of the parents and students from the previous schools where both taught and try to get more information on what was behind their removal.

By the end of the day, all the information they had brought back or were getting was slowly starting to fit into a puzzle. Hank came out of his office.

He looked at Caitlin. "Ok. Give me an update and summary of what we have so far".

She inhaled. "Johnson and Winters/Carson met in Springfield 10 years ago. Over the course of the past ten years, they were dismissed from faculty on allegations of crossing the line with some students, there was never any formal complaint or investigation, they were simply asked to leave the staff. At the school before this one, she started a divorce procedure and then followed Johnson here to Chicago where she started teaching under her maiden name. They don't deny being in a relationship and it's apparently not at secret at school either among the faculty or the students. Now this is where it gets interesting. A few of the students that Al and Adam spoke to say that it isn't uncommon for Johnson and Carson to invite a student to their house from time to time".

"Student or students"? asked Hank.

"Student, always one at a time. The first time everything is quite casual and they talk about the student's progress and hard work in school, but as from the second time around, the conversation strays into more sexual topics and connotation".

Hank looked at her. "If you were to make an assessment right here right now based on what we have, what would you say". He knew he was putting her on the spot but he had done it with all of them.

"My theory would be that we have two teachers, that are a couple who lure student's into their home at first to congratulate and support and then offer maybe even threaten the student into having sexual intercourse with one or both of them. I think that Amy Quillen got hooked into this and went maybe further than any other student at this school. After maybe a couple of times, she wanted out, threatened to reveal the whole thing to her parents, maybe even the principal or the police and they knew that if she did, things would not go as well as it had in the other schools, so they had to get rid of her".

Hank looked at the rest of them. "Anybody think the same"?

All of them nodded.

"The only problem is that we have no proof of this activity and no evidence linking them back to Amy's death", said Antonio.

"Then we're going to have to get it"! said Hank

"Yeah but how, they've been at this for years, they're not going to confess and they won't turn on each other", said Kim.

"Then we sympathize with them", said Hank. "I'm sending two of you undercover, to play a teaching couple doing the same". He paused for a moment and looked around the room. "The only four that haven't been near the school are Caitlin, Adam and Antonio. So, Caitlin you're in".

She nodded. Piece of cake, undercover was her life.

Adam lifted his hand. "I'll go boss". He too wanted to know a bit more about Caitlin…Without getting Antonio on his back of course. Kim gave him a look and he whispered to her 'what'?

"Not this time. I'm sending Antonio in".

"But why"? asked Adam.

"Because, we need to have an equal couple in terms of experience in front of our suspects. I need a couple who knows each other well and who can easily pretend they've been together for years". He pointed to the two suspects on the board. "That kind of couple is tight-knit, they can practically finish each other's sentences off, they'll be more incline to engage if they are not confronted with an amateur couple, but one who has been at this for as long as they have and who have been able to get away with it, which they haven't been able to do. Trust me they'll take the bait"!

He went into his office, closed the door and got on the phone. When he came out an hour later he looked at Antonio and Caitlin.

"You've got 24 hours to get your story together and we'll work on false identities and backgrounds. Antonio will be going in as the new gym teacher and Caitlin as the new Head of the English Department. Caitlin, you'll be the one to work Johnson in slowly. I don't need to tell you that you're going to have to get close and buddy-buddy with them real fast. Adam will be your relay inside, he's going to go in as the assistant to the principal. Now let's get to work"!


	21. Reel in the big shark!

Two days into their undercover mission, Antonio and Caitlin met up with Hank in a diner once school was out. They hadn't had a chance to speak with Adam that day so they briefed Hank on the status of the case.

"How are you two holding up"? asked Hank.

Antonio and Caitlin looked at each other. "OK. The first day was tough but we've broken the ice", said Antonio. "It's been easier for Cat because of her contact with Eric. We're having dinner at their place tomorrow night".

Hank nodded. "That's good. Are they buying into your story and relationship"?

"They aren't showing any signs of doubt. Today Megan asked me why we had left our previous school in New York. I told her that we felt it was better to leave before things got out of hand. When she asked me what I meant, I told her, that we were afraid that some student's might talk about the after school activity".

Antonio looked at Hank. "We both try to make hints when we see a good looking student pass and see if they take the bait".

"And"? asked Hank eager to find out if they were letting anything on.

"Eric is more reserved", said Antonio.

"Well good for him because Megan isn't. Three times today I made comments about really good looking students, whether they were jocks or not and she made some comments. She was holding back so on the last occasion, I asked her if she could, would she ever envision dating or sleeping with a student. To which she asked me if I would and I simply winked at her and told her it happened all the time".

Hank was happy, this was going great. However, even if they admitted to sleeping with students, it was only part of what they were looking for, they needed to get them for homicide as well. "And so based on that you've been invited to their place for dinner tomorrow night"?

"Yes", said Antonio.

"OK. We'll have a team to intervene if necessary".

"I think we need to work on Eric. He seems more fragile than Megan does. I have the feeling that if one of them breaks, it will be him".

Hank headed back to the district and keep Crowley informed. He was more than happy to use this as an indication that his recruiting of Caitlin was good and not posing any problems.

"As you can see, Dawson and Voight are handling this like true professionals. I guess it helps to have a couple in a solid and steady relationship in my unit"!

After that he had walked upstairs and had briefed the rest of the team on the events of the following night.

Antonio and Caitlin arrived on time and rang the doorbell. Caitlin was wearing a casual yet revealing dress and Antonio a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Eric was the one who opened the door. "Carlos, Liz, come on in". Once they were inside he took their coats and called out to Megan. "Honey, they're here"!

Megan came to meet them in the hallway and they headed for the living room. Eric served them drinks while Megan prepared the appetizers in the kitchen.

Caitlin stood. "I'm going to let you men discuss men things and see if I can't give Megan a hand". She leaned in and kissed Antonio passionately.

Once Caitlin was gone, Eric looked at Antonio. "Man, you're one lucky SOB. After all these years of marriage you're still that hooked up on each other huh"?

"Ah, don't kid yourself, it hasn't always been like that. We had to find some ways to excite things a bit".

"Oh yeah"?

"Well, you know how it is. The routine settles in, you work all day and little by little the flame slowly dies out. We tried a few things but nothing worked, until one day something did".

"Really? I'm curious, what did you find"?

Antonio leaned in and looked towards the kitchen. "I don't know if I can trust you, I mean we haven't known each other that long right"?

Eric lifted an eyebrow even more intrigued. "True, but I promise I can keep secrets, what is said here, stays here".

"It might shock you, but one day, Liz was really attracted to one of the seniors we were teaching. He too seemed interested and so to please her, I let her sleep with him".

Eric stuttered. "Really… wo.. wow that's not something you hear every day. What about you"?

Antonio leaned back. "At first no, it wasn't my thing. I'd watch, sure, but that's where it ended. Then a couple of years ago, I thought why not. I mean Eric do you have any idea how many female students fantasize and want to sleep with their gym teacher? Or any teacher by that means? They are so young and vulnerable. They want a real man to show them you know"?

"You make it sound so easy".

"Easy? With a bit of practice yeah. You've just got to choose your students right and when things get shaky or you're about to get caught. You act on it".

Caitlin was helping Megan with the appetizers. Unlike Antonio who had led Eric into the discussion, she knew that Megan was the one who pulled all the strings. If she started talking about it, all the work that had put into these past three days would have been a waste.

"I still can't believe you made that comment about that junior earlier", said Megan pretending to be shocked. Caitlin had done some profiling when with the DEA and she knew what a real shocked facial expression was and it sure wasn't the mask Megan was wearing.

"What? Talking about that muscular, tanned, good-looking jock being eye-candy? Why would that shock you? I'm basically saying what some adults think. I mean remember being that young? Wild, hungry, insatiable? Just the thought of that turns me on. Being the mature woman to show them the ropes, give them a little experience".

Megan didn't react. "Have you ever done it"?

She looked towards the living room. "Look, I know us woman have got to stick together, marriage is like rotting away slowly in a prison cell, but if Carlos ever knew I told someone, he'd kill me".

Megan put her hand on Caitlin's. "Don't you worry. Like you said, we've got to stick together. Your secret is safe with me".

"We do it all the time".

Megan's eyes opened up wide. "You mean Carlos too"?

"Yes. We alternate. But we are very careful. The last thing you want is a student going to the parents, the school principal or the cops. We almost got caught four years ago".

"What did you do"?

"We gave the student a big compensation and then we not only changed school but we also changed our method of selecting students. It's been three years and we've never had an incident since. Even though we like to change school every three years just to make sure".

Caitlin could tell that Megan was nonchalantly eating every word she was saying.

"Anyhow, keep this for yourself".

"Yeah, of course. But I'm just curious, how do you go about choosing the right student"?

"Ah, what does it matter right? I mean I don't think that you're the kind of woman to do something like that". In saying that, she knew she was going to rock Megan's boat. Underestimating her was probably something she despised and she was hoping to get a reaction from her. Since they were both carrying microscopic hidden wires, all of this was being taped. If they could already tonight get a statement that proved their illegal sexual activities then it was already a start!

Megan looked at her in a defying way. "Don't for one second think that you're the only hot teacher students go for"! They heard the men's voices coming towards the kitchen and their conversation stopped.

The rest of the evening was casual and neither one of them brought up the subject again.

When Antonio and Caitlin returned to their undercover house, Hank was inside waiting for them. "You're doing great.. we just need to keep pushing. If this keeps going this way, we'll be able to charge them for statutory rape". He looked at Antonio. "You need to keep working on Eric. He's going to give us what we need".

Caitlin grabbed a beer from the fridge. "He won't. He's too scared and he's not the one calling the shots. I'm more than certain that Megan will do it, simply because she feels that she and I are; 1) one in the same and 2) in some sort of competition now. She's going to want to show me that she's better at this than I am. But nevertheless, Antonio should keep working on Eric".

"Ok. Okay, I'll let you guys rest up. Crowley wants you to know that you guys are doing a great job".

He patted Antonio on the shoulder and kissed Cat before heading discreetly out the back door.

When they were in bed, Antonio pulled her into him. "So, you really thought those students were hot, muscular and what was it you called them? Eye-candy"?

She prompted herself on her elbow and looked at him. "Not one bit. Besides, I find you extremely hot, very muscular and on top of that you are a mature man".

"A mature man? Go ahead and tell me I'm old"!

She laughed. "Well you are older than me".

"Only by 6 years, I thought that wasn't an issue".

"Are you kidding? It has never been an issue, not even when I was 19. Besides, I love older, more experienced men… that is really what turns me on." She paused for a moment. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave you for some younger guy"?

He sighed. "I'm going to be 40 this year. So, yes, I've done the whole marriage and kid thing before but I'm not ready to give up on those dreams when it comes to us and we've talked about this. I guess, I'm just afraid that now that we finally are together, you're going to slip through my fingers".

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere. I haven't given up 14 years of my life to finally be with you and leave you. I love you"!

He kissed her and smiled. "Good, that's what I like to hear".

She looked at Antonio with a more serious look on his face. "How can they do this? I mean, don't they have a shred of decency or a conscience? It just makes me sick is all. And in all honesty, this has got to be the most difficult undercover character I've had to play. Every time I say those things or think about what they do, it makes me feel sick to my stomach"!

He took her in his arms. "I'm right there with you. More the reason to get this moving and fast. I want them behind bars more than anything. I think about this happening to Eva or Diego and it also makes me sick. We'll get them"!

"I know we will, but how many more like them are out there"?

"Hey, don't get your head around that now. Let's focus and take each one of these a case at a time"!

Caitlin's undercover phone beeped. She grabbed it and looked at Antonio. "It's Megan, she wants to meet me tomorrow after school. She says she'll send me the address tomorrow".

"Looks like you were right. Time to reel in the big shark"!


	22. It could have been me!

Caitlin met up with Antonio in his office at the school.

"Megan just texted me with the address. I had Adam check with the rest of the team. It's a furnished apartment leased monthly. Megan's name is on the lease and it dates back to 8 months ago. It's only one mile away from the school".

He quickly wrote down the address. "That would seem like an ideal spot to take students to. It's not too far, once school is out, they can quickly go, do what they have to do and the kid can return to school in time before catching a school bus or having the parents pick them up".

"Yeah, the kids probably tell their parents that they need to work at the library or maybe even get help through the tutoring program. All of this is well planned. They knew what they were doing, it's not just something that just happened. 8 months Antonio, how many other kids are victims"?

"Unfortunately, until we can get them on those charges, most students won't come forward. If anyone knew that Amy was involved with them and that she got killed, they're probably scared shitless to come forward now".

"I know. I told her, I would tell you that we are going out just the two of us after school for some drinks. You get anywhere with Eric"?

"He's antsy today. I think you were right, she calls the shots, makes the decisions but were two times today when I briefly spoke with him and it was almost like he wanted to tell me something".

"Well, put pressure on him. Megan will be with me so, he's bound to be vulnerable".

"You need backup"?

She shook her head. "No. I think she just wants to let us know that this is their territory. That or she wants us to align our strengths and help each other out".

He took her in his arms. "Watch your back and be safe. You're heading in there without a gun".

"You don't need to worry about me. You ever saw me with a gun when I was undercover? Besides, she's peanuts compared to some of the felons I've infiltrated".

As she was returning towards her office, Adam intercepted her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"The team's been talking to some of the neighbors in the apartment building and the houses next door. They've definitely IDed Eric and Megan as being the tenants. They also showed a picture of Amy Quillen and two of them confirm having seen her enter the apartment but never saw her leave, and this the day before her body was found".

She crossed her arms. "So, assuming that they are the ones who killed her, they would have waited until it was night and dark to get her out of the apartment. They dropped her body off on the school grounds before returning to their house".

"Something doesn't fit in the scene here. If she wanted out and confronted them about going public, why would she have sexual intercourse with them"?

She narrowed her eyes as she analyzed the situation. "Did they find a cellphone on Amy or in her bag"?

He shook his head. "I don't recall that ever being brought up, why"?

"How many teenagers you know, don't have a cellphone".

"Not many".

"What can you do with a cellphone"?

"Call, text, take pictures and videos, go on the net and post things".

"And record a conversation".

They looked at each other for a moment saying nothing.

"I'll get Hank in on this, we should be able to pinpoint the last location it was in service"!

Adam left the classroom first followed by Caitlin.

When school was out, Caitlin got in her car and headed over to the said location. She went up to apartment 3C and knocked on the door. Megan opened it.

"Are you alone"? she asked Caitlin.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be, I told Carlos we were going out for drinks. What's the big hush up all about"?

She showed Caitlin in and as Megan was closing the door, she quickly inventoried the place. A kitchen, a living room/dining room and two doors, most probably a bedroom and bathroom. She followed Megan into the main room.

"Look, if you're cheating on Eric, that's your business and I won't judge you, but I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here"?

Megan sneered. "Me cheating on Eric. Oh no, I would never do that. I have brought you here because I see you as a peer and I think we can all benefit from each other's experience. Look at it as a win-win situation".

Cat blinked a couple of times. "Ok, but what are we talking about exactly"?

"You're new to this school, I can facilitate things for you and Carlos in terms of having a good time. I know which students go for this kind of thing and who won't cause any problems and you, well in return you share your technique with us and we watch each other's backs".

Caitlin laughed. "You sneaky little bitch! And here I thought that you were judging us and thinking we were terrible people. I actually worried about letting you in on our little secret and low and behold, you're in the same boat! Or are you jerking me around"?

Megan took out her phone. "No jerking around. Here, as a token of our good faith". What Megan showed Caitlin were very illicit pictures and videos of the various students they had gotten their hands on. There were at least 15 and still she was sure that Megan wasn't showing her everything. One of the last ones was Amy. Cat jumped on the occasion.

"Now that is definitely Carlos' type. Young, beautiful, let's not even talk about her being a redhead. His birthday is coming up, you think you could organize a little something with her"?

"Sorry, can't do that. We had to stop our collaboration with her just recently. We felt that she might come clean as to our arrangement".

Caitlin looked at the picture again. "That's too bad, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do to protect yourself right? I bet you had to pay her off big time"?

Megan closed off her phone. "It was handled, she won't be a threat anymore. Come on, let me show you around".

As she followed Megan, a flash of metal caught her attention under the sofa, she couldn't clearly see it but she hoped that it might be Amy's phone, that had maybe gotten away in the struggle.

Caitlin's phone went off and Megan turned around. Caitlin looked at it. It was Hank. "My dad. I'll just be a minute, promise, but if I don't pick up, he's going to call back until I do, he's getting a little senile".

"Hey Dad, what's up"?

"Are you OK"?

"I'm fine, busy but fine, so can you make it quick"?

"Last location on the phone was in that apartment".

"I see, well listen, I'll have to ask Carlos but I don't think it'll be a problem. I'll call you back tonight so that we can talk about it. Gotta go. Bye dad". She turned her attention back to Megan. "Sorry about that. I'm all yours".

Eric hastened quickly towards Antonio's car. "She knows"!

Antonio remained calm. "What are you talking about"?

Megan opened the bedroom door and Caitlin's eyes grew wide open. Standing in front of her, in just a pair of boxer shorts was the jock she had called eye-candy the other day. He was probably 17 years old. Megan smiled. "A token of my trust. He's all yours".

Caitlin swallowed hard. "I appreciate the gesture Megan, but I usually do this on my own terms". She looked at the kid. "Get dressed and get out of here, now"!

She looked away from the kid and looked at Megan who simply smiled. "Of course, I understand. I should have talked to you about this instead of going behind your back".

Cat left the room and took advantage of Megan escorting the student to the door, to quickly dive her hand underneath the sofa and try to grab the phone.

Antonio jumped in his car and revved the engine. "This is Detective Dawson, requesting immediate backup at 4245 S Langley Ave, undercover plainclothes officer in potential danger and advise Intelligence ASAP"!

"Roger that".

He headed down S. Prairie Avenue and then turned right on S. Dr Martin Luther King Jr Dr. and he hit a major traffic jam. "Damn it"! he said. There was no way around it, he had no sirens and no lights.

He tried to call Cat.

Caitlin grabbed her phone from her pocket as she stood and concealed the other cellphone in the pocket of her jacket.

"Put your phone down"!

She slowly turned around and saw that Megan was standing in front of her with a gun in her hand.

"Whoa, what are you doing? It's Carlos, look". She showed Megan the screen with the name on it.

Megan thrust the gun towards Caitlin. "You think I don't know? You're a cop and I'd have to guess that he is too. I heard you talking with the Assistant Principal".

"Megan, put the gun down. It doesn't have to go this way".

Megan moved in closer. "I'm sorry but this is the only way. Now get into the bedroom and shut up"!

Caitlin did as she was told. She realized that Megan was not only determined but that she was getting a little bit unstable. One wrong move and she'd get shot. She discreetly worked her magic as she slowly walked towards the bedroom. The good thing about your assailant being behind you and being an amateur was that they didn't pay attention to what you were doing with your hands.

When they got into the bedroom, she pushed Caitlin down on the bed. "Give me your phone"!

Cat handed it to her.

"It's turned off"! said Megan.

"Well you told me to put it down and it was going to keep ringing, so I shut it off".

Megan threw it on the ground and smashed it.

Al sped along S. Dr Martin Luther King Jr Drive, coming in from the North. They were further out than Antonio who was coming in from the South but had the advantage that they were a priority vehicle.

Hank's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. "It's Caitlin"!

He picked it up on speaker, put it on mute and said nothing.

"Megan, you're a smart woman, you call the shots. If you kill me, it's the murder of a law enforcement officer while on duty, you'd be going to go away for life. Right now, it's just statutory rape, you're looking at three to seven years. Think this through. It's not too late to get the better half of this deal"!

Hank looked at Al. "Step on it"! He then looked at Kim and Jay. "If Caitlin is not in control of the situation by the time we get there, you're the first to go in"!

They both nodded as they kept listening to the conversation.

"It's too late for that", said Megan still determined to kill Caitlin.

"Why? Because of what you did to Amy Quillen"?

Megan pulled back the hammer of the gun. "I panicked"!

"Tell me what happened Megan, what happened to Amy"? as she stood from the bed.

"I said don't move"!

"What happened? Amy threatened to reveal the whole thing? You got into a fight and things got out of hand"? Cat kept moving towards Megan.

"I'm going to shoot"!

Antonio and Al pulled up the cars simultaneously in front of the apartment complex and they all headed inside with Antonio leading. He put himself next to the door and nodded at Jay. Jay kicked the door open and stepped aside letting Antonio in. Hank headed directly for the bedroom but it was empty! "Clear".

Jay checked out the bathroom. "Clear".

When they walked into the living room, the roles had been reversed. Caitlin was holding the gun and Megan was sitting on the couch.

"Caitlin"? called out Antonio as he slowly entered the room. She didn't answer. She was paralyzed staring at the monster sitting in front of her.

Hank put his hand on Antonio's shoulder showing him to back up. Hank holstered his gun and walked slowly over to Caitlin. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes burrowing and welling up at the same time.

"Caitlin? It's OK, we've got it from here. It's over".

Cat didn't remove her eyes from Megan. "It could have been me! I could have been that girl! They take advantage of their position to get too close. It's not right"!

Jay looked at Antonio. Antonio had an incredulous and confused look.

Megan was shaking from fear. Hank moved in closer to Cat. "I know. You're right, and now it's time to bring them in and I promise you that they'll never see the light of day again! Give me the gun, Cat. Please".

A few tears ran down from her eyes to her cheeks. She put the gun down and handed it over to Hank. She turned around and walked away as Jay crossed paths with her to handcuff Megan. She continued right on out of the apartment without stopping. She couldn't breathe, she had to get outside. She sat down on the front steps and breathed in and out a couple of times.

Antonio met her. He put his arm around her. "I understand why you were so involved in this case. I wish you had told me".

"It was a long time ago".

"Maybe, but all of this brought it back up to the surface".

"Teachers should be mentors, people who students look up to for guidance and trust. They should protect their students from any kind of harm. They shouldn't be monsters"!

Antonio said nothing as he simply pulled her against him.

Hank arrived and looked at her. She was practically back to being herself.

"Question for you…how did you get the weapon out of her hand"?

She smiled at him. "That's the problem with amateurs…they forget to take the safety off"!

That evening as everyone cleared out the office, Caitlin stood and looked at Amy Quillen's picture one last time before she took it down and placed in the folder. Antonio came out of Hank's office and took her in his arms. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here".

"I know, just not tonight".


	23. Sex on the beach!

_**6 months later**_

Caitlin was laying down on the ground, Remington 700SPS tactical AAC-SD .308 in hand and aiming at the target. It was early February and it was freezing cold. She was wearing shooting glasses, a black knit beanie on her head with "police" written on it and had the hood of her CPD sweatshirt on top of it.

Jay took his eye off the scope of his rifle and looked at her. "Tell you what.. you make it to 2,500ft and drinks are on me tonight at Molly's".

She kept her focus. "2,500ft. OK, anywhere on the target or are you going for specifics here"?

"You think you can get it in the X circle"?

"What if I lose? Then what"?

"I don't know, haven't thought of that yet. I guess I'm confident that you'll succeed. Or maybe stupid. Let's find out".

She adjusted the rifle, inhaled, held her breath and pulled the trigger. She put the gun down and removed her earplugs and glasses. Jay put his gun down as well and took the binoculars.

"I owe you a drink", he said as he took his rifle and stood.

"How close to the X"?

He laughed. "Close enough".

"Let me see", she said as she tried to grab the binoculars.

"No, uh-uh. If you do that, you're just going to rub it in".

She looked at him in a shocked way, incredulous that he would think she would do that. "Damn right I will"! She nudged him as they headed back towards the car.

Jay got behind the wheel and they headed back towards the district.

"I don't mean to pry, but how come Antonio couldn't drop you off at the range"?

"He's taking the kids for a long camping weekend at the Apple River Canyon State Park. He left early this morning".

"You don't like camping, huh"?

"No, I do. Camping, fishing, singing songs by the bonfire, smores. I love it".

"Then why didn't you go"?

Caitlin looked out the window. "Laura's giving him a hard time about me being around the kids".

"I thought Eva and Diego adored you"?

"They do, but they don't really have a say in this. Either they went without me or Laura refused to let Antonio take them for the weekend. I told him to go. He doesn't get to spend enough time with them as it is and I can more than definitely take care of myself for one weekend".

"I'm sorry. I guess, it's not easy on either one of you. You want him to be with his kids and that means spending time apart and I'm sure he wants you to be there and part of their lives".

She simply nodded.

"So what are your plans for the weekend then"?

"Well tonight you're offering me a drink at Molly's, which is great because I also get to spend some time with Gaby. Tomorrow nothing really planned and Sunday, Hank and I are going to brunch"!

"Sounds like you have some gaps in that schedule".

"I know, nothing is set in stone really. I'll see what comes my way. You know I'd be lying if I told you I didn't miss him".

"Yeah, I know the feeling".

She looked at him. "You miss her, don't you"?

"I used to. That time has come and gone. Have you heard from her"?

"No. I mean, I got an email after my abduction and hospital run, which was nice. We grew up together. All three of us; Erin, Justin and me. She's FBI now and all the way in New York. She must be pretty busy".

He stayed silent as he looked out the window.

"Ok", said Cat. "This is really getting me depressed. How about we don't speak about Erin or Antonio anymore today or tonight"?

She put out her fist and he hit her fist with his. "Deal"!

That evening after Caitlin had finished writing up her report, she headed over to Molly's. It wasn't as packed as usual but then again it was early. She saw Kelly sitting at the bar.

"Hey stranger. How are you doing"? she asked him as she settled down next to him.

"Hey Cat. I'm good. It's been a while. How have you been"?

"Good. Busy".

He eyed her. "Busy with work or with Antonio"?

She laughed. Her relationship with Antonio was more than official and everyone at CPD, CFD or Chicago Med was aware. And the one that was the most excited about it was Gaby. After the initial shock had worn off, after she had learned that Cat and her brother had been in an on-and-off relationship for years and were officially together, she was thrilled that the two were together. Every now and then, they met up with Matt and Gaby and had dinner or hung out. It was nice.

"Both, if you really need to know".

"Yeah well he's a lucky man. I actually thought you had turned me down that night because you were drunk. A girl who turns down a guy even when she's wasted, now that's a girl to keep"!

He looked around. "You're here alone"?

"Not for long. I'm meeting Jay for a drink and I guess anyone else who shows up or joins us. What about you, drinking alone at the bar… What a waste of a good-looking guy".

"Tell you what, the next girl that comes through the door, is my mission for the night".

"Deal".

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Trudy walked in. Cat laughed quietly when she saw Kelly's face. Following Trudy was Jay. Cat stood and looked at Kelly.

"This can only go down three ways. One, you back out of that deal. Two, you try and she throws you in the cage for the night or three, Mouch beats the crap out of you and she stills put you in the cage! Enjoy"!

When she joined Jay, she was still silently laughing.

"What's so funny"? he asked as she sat down.

"Trust me, you don't want to know".

Herman walked up to them. "Hey guys, what ya'll having"?

"I'll have a rhum and coke", said Jay.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach", said Cat.

"Comin' right up".

Jay looked at her. "Sex on the Beach"?

"Well, if I can't have sex in the park, I might as well have Sex on the Beach"!

"You really crack me up sometimes you know that? I thought we weren't supposed to talk about 'you know who' tonight"?

"Did I mention his name? I don't think so"!

They finished the rest of the evening with Kim, Adam, Gaby, Connor and Will. Gaby knew that it was all a very touchy subject so she didn't mention Antonio.


	24. Was this a date?

The following morning was a bit hard. It wasn't that she had drank excessively, but the fatigue from work and the little she had drank, had made an unwelcoming hard awakening.

She ran a few errands in the morning and paid some bills. At around 2PM she got a text message. It was Jay.

"Be ready tonight at 8PM".

"Why"? she typed back.

"It's a surprise. Wear warm clothing! CU L8TER"!

At 8 sharp she was waiting downstairs in the appropriate gear. He stopped the car and she hopped in. A half an hour later he parked the car right in front of Rainbow Beach. They got out and he took a bag out of the trunk and started walking without saying a word. She followed, curious.

After walking for a few minutes, he stopped and she looked open eyed.

"You said you liked camping and seemed sad to have missed out on the fun with Antonio and the kids so I thought it might cheer you up a bit, if I brought the camping to you".

There were blankets lain down on the sand and a bonfire was going. She smiled. "Thanks".

"Hey, any time. Come one".

He sat down on the blanket and she sat down next to him. He pulled out skewers, marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate, from the bag.

"So, you never told me how you and Antonio met".

"When I was 19 and at the university, I got kind of ,involuntarily, mixed up with the wrong kind of crowd. Antonio was working vice and raided the place that night. He cuffed me and threatened to book me, but I hadn't used or wasn't in possession of any narcotics, so he let me go, but not before calling Hank and my getting a sermon".

Jay laughed. "Kind of reminds me of how we met".

"I guess you're right".

"So, that was it, you were hooked"?

"Not quite. I think that night, I was scared shitless of Hank having to come and bail me out of jail, that I didn't pay much attention to him. On top of that, it was dark, couldn't really see him that well".

"And then"?

"That night I texted him to thank him and he said if we met up for breakfast, we'd be even".

"You went"?

"Well yeah, I mean he was a cop, I was safe. And that's when I really saw him for the first time and I fell. I fell really hard"!

 _Flashback_

Caitlin walked into Salonica's. She was wearing a red v-neck shirt and black jeans.

The hostess walked up to her. "A table for one"?

"No. I'm meeting someone".

She glanced around the room and saw him. He was sitting down at a table looking at his phone. His dark hair was slicked back. He was wearing a black leather jacket, grey jeans, a burgundy fitting t-shirt and black lace-up boots. He looked up and saw her and smiled. She melted.

"Miss? Miss is the other person already here"?

Cat was paralyzed as she looked at him. He stood. She noticed the holster, the gun, the badge and the cuffs. It wasn't something new to her, she saw Hank wear them all the time, but for some reason, on him, it was drop-dead sexy.

The hostess was getting impatient. "Miss"?

Caitlin snapped out of it. "Yes. Sorry, he's here. Thank you".

She slowly walked over to the table.

He put his hand out. "Cat, is it"?

She shook his hand and felt a surge of electricity go through her entire body. He must have felt it too, because his eyes locked onto hers. She removed her hand and sat down. He did the same.

"It's Caitlin. But you can call me Cat, all my friends do".

"So, I'm a friend"?

She shrugged as she took the menu and looked at it. "Well, you didn't book me so, I guess so".

The waitress showed up. "Are you ready to order"?

He looked at her. "You need a few more minutes"?

"No, I'm good". She looked at the waitress. "I'll have the French toast, a fruit salad on the side and a glass of orange juice, please".

The waitress turned her attention to Antonio. "How about you Detective? The usual"?

"Thanks Rita, but I feel like changing things a bit today. I'll have the Club Breakfast #3, eggs sunny-side up and the bacon. Thanks".

"You come here often".

"I live a block away, so it's easy to pop in here before going to work. Where do you live"?

"W. Walton Street. I live with my uncle Hank and my aunt Camille".

The waitress returned with their orders and they started to eat. "You go to UC right? What are you studying"?

She smiled and his heart skipped a beat. "You weren't too far off last night. I'm majoring in pre-law with a minor in psychology".

'Very impressive. You want a be a cop"?

"I don't know if I want to be a cop but I definitely want to work in Law Enforcement. It's kind of a thing that runs in the family".

The rest of the breakfast, they talked and laughed. As the waitress was clearing their table his phone chimed. He looked at it, frowned and stood.

"I'm really sorry, that's work, I've got to go".

"Yeah, sure of course".

He took a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and put it on the table next to the check. She looked at him. "No, I've got this. That way, we're even remember"?

He smiled. "Having breakfast with me was your way of getting even, not paying for it. Besides, what kind of guy would I be, if I let you pay, huh"?

She blinked a couple of times as he walked away. She turned around. "Wait"!

He stopped and turned around.

"Was this a date"?

He smiled and she felt her entire body shake.

"I don't know.. haven't decided yet. See you around Cat"!

 _ **End flashback**_

By eleven thirty, all the smores had been eaten. The fire was slowly dying out and it was getting really cold. She looked at Jay.

"Thanks. I really needed this. That being said, I'm really starting to freeze my ass off"!

He laughed. "Yeah, I think we should call it a night".

They both stood and Cat folded the blanket as he put the stuff away in the bag. He poured sand over the remaining flames to put them out and it suddenly got very dark. Caitlin stumbled on a stone and he caught her halfway into her fall.

"I got you".

He held her as she stood up straight and regained her balance. When she was face to face with him, she smiled. "Thanks".

He leaned in and kissed her. It took her a couple of seconds to actually realize what was happening. She pushed him away.

"Jay, don't".

He swallowed. "I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment".

"This can't happen".

"I know I'm sorry, but I'm drawn to you. It won't happen again".

"Just take me home".

Later on, after Jay had dropped her in front of her apartment building, and after having apologized a dozen times, she sat on the bed and looked at a picture of her and Antonio dating back years.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Later on that day, after having had breakfast with Antonio, she exited the University Library with a guy one year ahead of her. She had been working with him for some time now, trying to get an early start on the courses she was going to have come September.

Michael looked at her. "Are you in some kind of trouble"?

"No. Why would you say that"?

"I don't know. There's a CPD unmarked car and a plainclothes cop looking at you and it ain't your uncle. Let me correct that, he's walking over to us".

Cat looked up and saw Antonio, it was her heart's turn to skip a beat.

Antonio stopped in front of them. "Caitlin".

Michael looked at him, then at Cat. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Bye Mike and thanks for everything".

Antonio watched Mike walk away then turned his attention back to Caitlin.

"Boyfriend"?

She shook her head. "No, more like a mentor, he's helping me prep my classes for next year".

"Is he interested"?

"I'm not his type, if you get what I'm saying".

She shifted uneasily from leg to leg. She was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with him.

"You asked me earlier if what we had this morning was a date".

"Uh huh".

"Would it have been a problem if it had been a date"?

Then it dawned on her. "You called me Caitlin just now, why"?

"I asked you a question first".

"No. I mean, no it's cool. I just would have liked to know upfront".

"I called you Caitlin, because I don't think I want to be your friend", he said with a very serious look on his face.

Her heart broke.

"Hey, that's fine. I mean we just evened things out right. Look, I've got to go. Bye". She started to walk away.

He ran after her and placed himself on her path.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night and then a movie? This time I'm officially asking you out on a date".

His partner called out to him. "Yo Dawson man! We've got to roll out. Let's go"!

Antonio started walking backwards away from Cat. "So? Do I get an answer? What's it going to be"?

She smiled at him.

"You're going to keep me hanging aren't you"?

When he was almost at the car she called out to him. "Keep your phone on Detective"!

He gave her the biggest smile ever and jumped into the car.

 _ **End Flashback**_


	25. Step on it!

It had been two weeks and neither Jay nor Caitlin had brought up what had happened on the beach that night and it was as if nothing had happened between them. Caitlin knew she had promised Antonio no more secrets but she feared that if she told him, the atmosphere at work would soon degenerate and it surely wasn't needed.

They were in the car heading back to the district, after having delivered some sad news to a family. It was almost 10PM and they were both exhausted.

"To all units, possible robbery taking place at Sam's Meat Company 1041 W Carroll Ave".

Jay looked at Caitlin. "We're a block away. Let's finish the night on a good tone".

She nodded. "Central this is Lincoln 42, we're a block away, we'll check it out and let you know if we need back-up".

"Copy that Lincoln 42".

Caitlin's phone buzzed.

" _Where are you"? asked Antonio's message._

" _One last call to check out and we'll be back"._

" _OK. Meet us at Molly's. Love you"!_

" _Love you too"._

She looked at Jay. "They're all heading out to Molly's".

"Ok, this should be quick".

Within 5 minutes they pulled up in front of the building and quietly got out and put their bullet-proof vests. They headed towards the door. It was dark out. Caitlin took out her flashlight and had a look at the door.

"Door's open but no sign of forced entry".

"Maybe it's the owner who was seen coming in. Doing some late order or administrative work".

"Probably. Let's go check it out. If you're right we'll be out of here in no time".

Jay entered first as Caitlin covered him. "Chicago PD, anyone here"?

He walked into the room where the meat was cut and carved and tried to turn on the light. "Clear. Lights not working".

"Ugh, I hate to smell of fresh and dried out blood", she said as she joined him.

"Chicago PD, is anyone here"? reiterated Jay.

There was still no answer. They kept moving in slowly but all they saw were knives, cleavers, bone saws and machinery.

"This is really eerie. Great place to shoot a horror movie if you ask me".

Jay looked at her. "Very reassuring".

They passed a row of piled up boxes that seemed cleared but when Jay passed the last row a shadow appeared at his side and he felt the muzzle of a gun on his temple. "You move you die".

Caitlin aimed her gun. "Chicago PD, drop your weapon now"!

She heard the sound of a hammer being pulled down behind her. She turned around to see two other armed men. Where the hell had they come from? They had thoroughly checked the room before continuing on their search. She quickly looked at the door that was wide open. They must have come from outside. She tried to take her radio to call in for backup as Jay stayed as immobile as can be.

One of the guys aiming her looked at her. "Hand over your gun, radio and phone. Now! Or he's dead"!

Caitlin looked at Jay who was still in a very delicate situation. They looked at each other for a brief instant trying to assess the situation but when he shook his head lightly, she understood that by trying something it would only lead to one of them, or both getting killed.

She handed over her gun and radio.

"I said your phone too".

One of them moved in closer and checked her pockets and found it.

He walked over to Jay and grabbed all his things as well.

"OK now move", said the guy with the gun on Cat.

He led them, along with his two partners in crime, down a corridor towards the end of the building. He stopped in front of the cold room and opened the windowless door.

"Get in".

Caitlin already felt the cold and checked the temperature on the digital controller. It was at 35.6°F. That was way too cold.

Neither one of them budged.

The guy pushed Caitlin inside the room, then Jay. He looked at the other two guys. "You get their car keys, we need to get rid of the car. And, you take care of the door"!

Jay handed over the car keys and tried to pin the guy down on the floor but the 'boss' was faster. "I won't hesitate to shoot"! he said as his gun aimed at Caitlin. Jay let the guy go and he grabbed the car keys. During that time the third guy was kicking at the inside door handle and broke it off.

The two men still inside the cold room headed towards the door. "I ain't letting no cops meddle in my business"! The door closed and Caitlin ran for it. She tried to push it open but it was too late and with the door handle broken, there was no way, they could open it from the inside.

"Fuck"! she screamed out. She looked at Jay. "What are we going to do? We have no radio, no phones, no guns"!

"First of all, we keep moving, that's the only way we're going to keep our body temperature up. Based on the temperature, our clothes and our stature, I'd say we have a half an hour before the first effects of hypothermia settle in".

Cat looked at him.

"Cat, you've got to move. I'm serious", he said as he walked over to her. "When we don't show up at Molly's they'll send someone or maybe even the district will pick up on it. We haven't reported back in nor asked for backup. Now come on".

She started to do as he did and walk around the room. It was freezing and her mouth and throat were burning from the cold inhalation.

At Molly's the party was in full throttle. The place was massively packed, more than usual. Antonio was talking with Casey, while the other members of the team were talking to some of the others. Hank was at the bar drinking and talking with Dr. Charles as well as Hermann. Everyone was so caught up in their conversations and good time that they didn't see how time was flying by.

Al came hastily inside and went straight to Hank.

"We may have a situation", said Al.

"How so"?

"Trudy just called me. Jay and Caitlin haven't made it back to the district since their last assignment and they're not responding to radio or phone calls".

Hank stood and took his phone out of his pocket. "Damn phone! It's out again. When did they call in the assignment"?

"At ten and they were a block away. It was for a probable burglary in progress".

Hank looked at his watch. It was 11.

Antonio looked up from his conversation with Matt and saw that both Al and Hank had a worried look on their faces. Hank walked over to Antonio and whispered in his ear, upon hearing what Hank was saying, Antonio stood immediately with a look of fear in his eyes. He headed for the door where Al was waiting while Hank got the rest of the team.

When they were all outside near the cars, Al's phone rang. "Hang on, I'll put you on speaker". He put the speaker on. "Ok go ahead Trudy".

"A patrol unit headed over to Sam's Meat. No sign of forced entry, they looked at the entire room from the outside windows and there's no one inside. The car is not there either. No sign of Halstead or Voight".

"What about GPS location on the car"? asked Hank.

"We're doing it as we speak. OK, got a location. It's 3980 W Jackson Blvd".

"Thanks Trudy, we're heading over there. Have an ambulance ready on standby".

Antonio paced the floor. "That's almost 5 miles out from the original call and in the opposite location of the district. I don't like the sound of that".

Hank looked at him. "You're not the only one. Let's go"!

Caitlin's pace started to slow down. She was shivering, she was tired. She was starting to stumble because she was physically exhausted. She finally sat down on the floor.

Jay walked up to her. "You've got to keep moving Cat".

"I can't Jay. I'm physically unable to walk another step. I don't have an ounce of energy left in me. I'm ok, keep walking".

He yelled at her. "Get up on your feet Cat! I mean it! I'm not going to walk and watch you give up and deteriorate in front of me"!

"I'm not giving up. I just need to rest for a few minutes".

Jay headed for the door and tried to kick it open but it was useless. The hinges were too sturdy.

He came up behind Cat and sat down on the floor position each one of his legs on either side of hers. He put his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him.

"What are you doing"? she asked slightly panicked.

"Trying to keep you warm while you recuperate".

The team arrived on site and found the unmarked car on an empty lot. They slowly walked over to it. Hank looked inside it along with Adam. They opened the respective doors at the same time. After a couple of seconds they turned their attention to the group.

"Keys are on the driver seat. No signs of blood", said Hank as he headed towards the trunk. He hesitated for a moment. The last time he had opened a trunk in a similar situation, he had found Justin shot and unconscious in it and that hadn't turned out well. What were they going to find in the trunk?

He looked at Adam. "Pop the trunk"!

Al slowly opened it as Antonio and Kim aimed their gun towards it.

They all looked inside and saw the radios, guns and phones.

Kim looked around the car with her flashlight. "I've got three different footprints leaving the vehicle and they are big sized shoes. If Caitlin was here, she wasn't walking". She looked closer to the prints. "None of these are boots, they all are sneakers".

Hank looked at the prints. They were all going directly in one direction, they hadn't regrouped in the backseat area, nor the trunk. It meant that whatever was in the trunk had been put there before they had abandoned the car here. "They were never here".

"If they were never here and aren't there either, where are they"? asked Adam.

"Let's go back to their last known location, Sam's Meat. We're missing something", said Hank.

Antonio got in the car with Hank and drove out first. Hank called Trudy.

"Did the patrolmen enter the building"?

"No. Door was locked. They'd need a warrant Hank and you know that".

"I don't give a rat's ass about a warrant"!

He looked at Antonio. "Step on it"!


	26. Goodnight!

Jay looked at his watch. It was almost 11:30PM and they'd been in there for almost an hour.

"We just need to think that we are like we were on the beach the other day, sitting in front of a bonfire, preparing and eating smores. If we think of heat, the cold will not get to us as much".

Seeing that Caitlin wasn't responding, he tilted his head to look at hers. Her eyes were closed. This was not a good sign. He shook her and she opened her eyes.

"You've got to try to stay awake Cat! I know it's hard and I know you probably aren't feeling your extremities anymore, but you've got to hold on. Think of Antonio. After all that you two have been through, you are finally together, you can't give up. Not now"!

She couldn't speak. She was too cold and too tired. Instead she nodded her head slowly.

The Intelligence Unit team arrived on site. Hank went for the door, armed and prepared. It was locked. He looked at Adam. "Get the crow bar"!

Adam ran to the car as quickly as he could. During that time Al shone his flashlight through the window and had a look around. "No one in sight".

"There may be a room out back that we can't see from here", said Hank as Adam returned with the crow bar and positioned it to force the door open.

They entered and tried to turn on the lights but they didn't work. Al kept looking around and finally found the fuse box, he lifted the fuses and the lights went on to everyone's relief.

Hank kept moving inside the building. "Jay! Caitlin! Call out"!

Unfortunately, in the cold room and with the noise of the cooling fan, neither Jay nor Caitlin could have heard them call out.

They heard nothing. Within a few minutes they had checked out all the rooms and they were empty. They congregated back to the middle of the main room in a state of confusion and disbelief.

Adam turned on himself and looked around again. "Hey guys"! he said as he pointed to the cold room.

Antonio's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at it. He looked at the temperature on the display and started to shake inside. Never in all the years he had known Cat, had he ever worried about losing her. Today, was different.

"No. No. NO"! he said as he ran for the door.

He opened the door. Pain and panic filled him as he saw Jay sitting on the floor holding a semi-conscious Caitlin in his arms.

"Oh my God", said Kim as she also witnessed the scene.

They all walked in hastily and Antonio immediately went for Cat.

Al took his radio. "Dispatch, this is Detective Olinsky with the Intelligence Unit, badge number 713874, requesting 2 ambulances at Sam's Meat Company 1041 W Carroll Ave. And make it a priority, we've got two of our own in a hypothermic state"!

"Copy that. Ambulances being dispatched".

Antonio picked up Caitlin in his arms and walked out of the room as Hank helped Jay.

Hank looked at Kim. "There should be a blanket in each trunk. Hurry and bring them back".

Antonio walked into one of the other rooms, where he had remembered seeing an electric heater, along with the rest of the team.

He gently dropped Caitlin on the floor so that she sat against the wall, she was pale. He turned the heat on and quickly took out his phone. He sped dialed a number.

"Dispatch, what is the status on those ambulances"? asked Al in his radio.

"Ambulances are 10 minutes out"!

Kim arrived with the two blankets as the number Antonio had called picked up.

"Hey Antonio, what's up"?

"Sis, I need your help. Caitlin and Jay are in a hypothermic state. What can we do"?

"Did you call an ambulance"?

"Yes, they are ten minutes out".

"Ok. Are they conscious"?

"Jay is but Caitlin is in a semi-conscious state".

"Is she breathing"?

"Yes, but it's slow and shallow".

"Are their clothes wet"?

"They are damp".

"OK. You need to get them out of those clothes and slowly bring their body temperature up. Use blankets or foil blankets. You can rub and massage them, but only at the core, not the limbs, so neck, and chest. You can also use your own body heat to warm her up"!

"Got it", said Antonio as he looked at Cat. Al was helping Jay remove his clothes and put the blanket over him.

"I'll stay on, until the EMTs get there, just in case you need me".

"Thanks, I'm passing the phone to Kim".

He passed the phone to Kim and knelt down in front of Cat. He removed her bullet proof vest and her jacket with Hank's help. When it came time to strip her down to her underclothes, Hank stepped back and let Antonio keep going. Cat was constantly coming in and out of it. Jay watched as he stood and Al rubbed his chest.

Antonio stood to remove his jacket, shoulder holster and badge, under everyone's attentive eye. He sat back down on the floor right across from Cat, with his legs crossed and their knees touching. He placed his arms underneath hers. He lifted and pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap in a straddled position. He put his arms around her back and pulled her in as close as he could against his own body. He shivered as her cold body pressed against his chest. When they were in position, Hank came over and placed the blanket around them.

Antonio caressed her hair. "I've got you".

During that time, Hank and Jay spoke about what had happened. He commissioned Adam to check for video surveillance footage.

When the ambulances finally arrived, they removed Caitlin from Antonio's hold and placed her on a gurney, and covered her in a foil blanket. Jay was warming up and insisted that he could walk. They exchanged his blanket for a foil one.

As the EMTs exited the building, extra backup and forensics arrived on site. Hank looked at Antonio. "Go with her to Med and keep me posted. We'll meet you when we are done here". He turned to Al. "You should go with Jay".

Al nodded.

Once they were in the ambulance on route to Med, they hooked Caitlin up to the scope, oxygen and IV fluids. They checked her body temperature. She started to shiver and shake. Antonio held on to her hand and looked at the EMT.

"That's good news. It means her body temp is going back up. When it drops under a certain temperature, they usually stop shaking".

Antonio nodded. Even if what the EMT was saying was reassuring, he was still worried. He didn't want to lose her. Even if all of those years, he had duck his head in the sand, he knew, from that very first date, that he couldn't live without her.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was 7PM and he was in the locker room getting ready to leave, when his phone rang. He smiled upon seeing Caitlin's name on the screen. Ok, so he had already saved her as one of his contacts; it might have been too early, too pretentious, too confident or simply stupid, but he had done it.

He sat down on the bench and accepted the call, pretending he didn't know who it was, he wanted to play it cool and especially not appear desperate.

"Dawson".

"Hi, it's Caitlin".

He smiled. God he loved the sound of her voice.

"If the offer still stands, meet me in an hour in front of the Cascade Drive-In".

He looked at his watch as he grabbed his jacket from his locker. "I'll be there"!

"See you soon, Antonio", she said before hanging up.

He grabbed his car keys and closed his locker.

When he arrived, a little less than an hour later in front of the drive-in entrance, she was waiting for him. She was wearing an above the knee marine blue dress, sandals and her long brown hair was down. He stopped his black Ford Mustang at her level and opened the window.

"Good evening, Caitlin", he called out to her.

She smiled and walked over to the car, opened the passenger door and sat down. He looked at her. She simply looked amazing. He wanted to tell her, but feared that he might be getting a little ahead of himself.

They made way inside the Drive-In and he parked the car and turned the engine off. He shifted slightly in his seat and looked at her. Their eyes locked and they remained that way for a couple of minutes without saying a word.

After having talked, laughed, flirted and eaten hot dogs and popcorn during Bad Boys 2, they left the drive-in and he proceeded to drive her home. When they arrived at the house, he got out of the car and went to open the car door for her. She stepped out. It had been an amazing evening. He had taken her by surprise, by taking things into her own hands and by how easily it had been talking and spending the evening with her. He didn't want it to end, but knew it had to. He debated whether or not to kiss her. Aside from the flirting at the Drive-In, their physical contact had been rare.

Seeing that he was hesitant, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I had a great time tonight, thank you".

"So, did I", he answered back.

She smiled. "Well, goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She turned and headed up the front steps of the house. He watched from where he was, as she took her keys out of her purse. Realizing how stupid his hesitation had been, he walked quickly towards the house and up the stairs. She turned away from the door, keys in hand, as she heard him.

His right hand placed itself on the back of her neck and with the other hand, he pulled her into him. Her skin was soft and she smelled of raspberries. When his lips met hers, he felt an electric surge run through his entire body. Everything around them disappeared. Nothing else mattered than that moment, that intimate kiss. She put her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss. It was a mix of tenderness and passion. When they pulled away, both slightly breathless, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Now, it's going to be a good night", he said. He kissed her again and walked down the stairs. "I'll call you tomorrow".

She nodded and headed inside the house.

As he drove back to his place, he realized that he felt something, that he had never felt before for anyone. She had awakened something deep inside of him and he never wanted to let go of that feeling.

 _ **End flashback**_


	27. Working overtime!

Dr. Choi came out of the trauma room a half an hour after their arrival at Med. He walked towards Antonio who had stayed outside of the room waiting.

"Her temperature was 88°F when the EMTs arrived, she's now up to 94. We've got warm saline flowing through the IV to slowly keep bringing her up. Two more degrees and we're out of the hypothermia zone. When she reaches 97 and if she's stable, we'll release her".

Antonio gave a sigh of relief. "Can I see her"?

Ethan nodded. "Of course". He patted him on the back. "You did good Antonio". He looked at Jay that was standing next to Antonio. "Your calm and actions, helped postpone the onset of hypothermia. She's be way worse off if you hadn't done what you did".

Ethan left and Antonio looked at Jay. "Thank you. I'm glad you're her partner". He took Jay in a manly embrace and then went in to be with Cat.

Back at the district, Adam was downloading the video surveillance footage on his computer. Hank walked out of his office and Al looked at him.

"How are they"?

"Jay's good, he's already been released and heading back here in a patrol car. Caitlin's temperature is almost back to normal so, unless something comes u, she should be released in a couple of hours".

"That's good news. We were very lucky to find them when we did".

The next couple of hours, the team worked hard to get as much evidence and identities on the three assailants. Thanks to the video footage they had been able to identify them and run them in the system. The leader, who had held Jay at gunpoint, was Jared Smoake. Along with the others they were in system for home invasion, robbery and aggravated assault. Each of them had already been to Statesville. The team had gone to the given addresses and had arrested all three. It had been a long stressful night but all had ended well.

Caitlin woke up the next morning at 6. Antonio was already up and in the shower. She undressed and joined him.

He took her in his arms as the hot water beat down on their bare skin.

"I think I'll never take heat for granted again".

Antonio nodded and caressed her back. "I'll never forget the feeling of your cold body against mine. I thought I had lost you"!

She kissed him.

He looked at her. "You could have slept longer. You know Ethan said you could have a day of sick leave if you needed to".

"I don't need it. I'm fine. Besides, if I feel myself getting cold, I know who I can turn to for some warmth". She winked at him.

When they arrived at the district, they headed for the locker room. The minute she walked in, Kim came and took her in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're OK"!

Over the months, she and Kim had gotten to be great friends. On occasions, they hung out, went shopping or went out together, when Adam and Antonio had their own manly things to do.

Antonio left them as Cat was putting her stuff away in her locker.

"So, Adam and I have finally found a house"!

"Really? That's great. It was about time though. You guys have been house hunting for months".

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know right. Anyway, the house next door is also for sale. It needs some tender loving care and a bit of renovating but it's gorgeous".

"How do you know"? asked Cat.

"We saw it as well, but it has three bedrooms, we only needed two".

She and Caitlin walked out of the locker room and headed upstairs.

"I mean think about it. There'd be enough room for Eva and Diego when they come visit and for another baby"!

Cat laughed. "OK. You are definitely getting ahead of yourself here. One, pigs will fly before Laura lets Eva and Diego sleep over for one night, let alone a weekend or part of the summer vacation. And two, we haven't really talked about having a baby right now, we're not even engaged or anything".

Kim shrugged. "What does marriage have to do with a baby"?

"Antonio is catholic, I know that for him marriage is important and a child should be born in wedlock".

Kim laughed. "That sounds so strict and old fashioned". She then cocked her head to the side. "So that means that had you not miscarried, he would have married you"?

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. Things were different back then. He did it when it came to Laura so I don't know".

"Wait, what"?

"We broke up momentarily and he met Laura. Anyway, she got pregnant and he did right by her, he married her".

Kim wanted to say something then refrained. Cat looked at her. "What"?

"Nothing"?

"I know you. And I know when you want to say something. So, what is it"?

"Nothing, I guess I just thought that it must have sucked for you, that's all".

Caitlin said nothing. It wasn't really something she had a hard time talking about, but sure, it had been a difficult time for her. At the time, Antonio had started talking marriage. It was normal, he was older, but Cat hadn't been ready. She wasn't finished with her studies and if she wanted to get married, she wanted to be independent and working. She had needed some space after that. She had never thought that he would have gone and met someone else, but he had. By the time she had been ready to resume their relationship, it had been too late; Laura was pregnant and Antonio had proposed. Caitlin had tried to convince Antonio out of it and to be with her but Laura had put a lot of pressure on Antonio, already back then, Laura knew she didn't have what it took to win against Cat in a fair fight. Inevitably, Caitlin had stopped all contact with him and had continued on with her life. She had graduated with flying colors and had already been approached by the DEA. Yet, she had turned them down and decided to spend some time travelling the world. In the end some time had ended in two years. After that, she had contacted again the DEA and had started her training at Quantico. 18 months later she had graduated and worked officially for the DEA.

Once upstairs Cat, walked over to Jay. They hadn't really seen each other or spoken since the night before. He stood from his chair as she approached. She hugged him. "Thank you for everything you did". He hugged her back all the while looking at Antonio's reaction. Antonio simply nodded at him in agreement to what Cat had said and done.

Hank called Caitlin and Jay in his office. Antonio looked at Kim and showed the kitchen with his head. She nodded, stood and headed to it as he did the same. Adam and Al looked at each other. After a few minutes, seeing that they weren't coming back, Adam leaned past the cabinet and saw that they were still in the kitchen whispering. When they heard Hank's door open, the too exited the kitchen and returned to their seats.

Hank looked at Antonio. "I need you to help me on getting a file you worked on a couple of weeks back, together tonight for the State's Attorney. I hope it won't be a problem for you to stay late"?

Antonio looked at Cat. He had promised to take her out to dinner. "Not a problem at all, boss".

"Good", said Hank before heading downstairs.

Antonio looked at Cat and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She smiled. She knew it was work and that they would have another chance at going out to the restaurant.

When it was time for lunch, Jay, Al, Adam and Antonio had been dispatched on a case. Kim grabbed Caitlin and they headed outside to grab a sandwich.

"So, since your dinner is cancelled, which I'm really sorry about and Adam has also stood me up to join his father at poker night, how about we treat ourselves to a girl's night out".

"What did you have in mind"?

Kim pulled out two tickets from her pocket. "Adam and I were supposed to go to see WonderWoman tonight. I really want to go, plus we already paid for the tickets. Come with me".

"I don't know", said Caitlin hesitantly.

"Please… pretty pretty please.. come with me. Besides, the only different between her and us is that she wears a costume and armor, we'll totally be in our element"!

Cat laughed. "Alright. Fine, I'll go with you".

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at your place at 7"!

When Caitlin left at 6, Antonio was up to his ears in paperwork. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Have fun with Kim tonight"! he said trying to pretend he wasn't disappointed about their dinner arrangements being cancelled.

"Thanks. I'll miss you".

"Me too. I promise I will make it up to you"!

She looked at Hank. "Night Hank"!

"Goodnight Cat"!

After she had gone downstairs, Hank stood and looked out the window for a few minutes. He then grabbed his jacket and headed for Antonio's desk 

"Ok, she's gone. Let's go"!

Antonio put his coat on and followed Hank as they left the building together.


	28. A misunderstanding

When Kim arrived and parked her car in front of Caitlin's apartment building, she sent her a text message. A couple of minutes later, Cat walked outside and headed towards Kim's car. She was wearing a long summer dress and her favorite high-heel sandals.

"Wow, you look nice", said Kim as Cat sat down in the passenger seat.

"Well, can't really wear this to work, so might as well wear it when I can. I'm returning the compliment. I love the outfit you're wearing"!

Kim was wearing a black skirt and an off-the-shoulder dark blue top.

Kim smiled. "You and I are at the top of our game tonight…too bad the boys had to miss out on us looking this good"!

Cat laughed. "Their loss"!

Kim started the car. "Any news from Antonio"?

"No. He was over his head in paperwork when I left. Knowing Hank, he'll probably keep him until the wee hours of the morning. I hate the State's Attorney. For once that Antonio and I plan a real romantic evening and dinner, he comes and rains in on my parade".

"I know right. I hate poker night", she said. Then thought about it for a while. "But then again, if he comes home with a nice sum, then I might forgive him…just a little"!

Cat looked at her. "Here's to an amazing girl's night out"!

As they drove, Kim and Caitlin talked a lot and Cat hadn't been paying much attention to the route they were taking. It wasn't until Kim turned into the entrance that Cat realized where they were.

"You didn't tell me we were coming to the Cascade Drive-In"?

"You didn't ask. Is this a problem"?

"No. Not at all. I just haven't been here in like forever". She reminisced for a moment. "Last time I came here was on my first date with Antonio 14 years ago".

Kim stopped the car dead in its tracks. "What an idiot I am. Here you are disappointed about your evening out with Antonio and I bring to a place that you had your first date.. talk about rubbing it in. We can go and do something else if you want"?

Caitlin looked at her. "No. It's fine. I didn't mean it like that. This is a great idea. I just thought we were going to a normal movie theater. Come on, let's keep going so we can get a good spot not too far from the screen or to the side".

Kim put the car back in motion and entered the lot. It was still pretty empty and they followed the usher to a spot in the first row, practically facing the middle of the big screen. Kim put the car in park and turned off the engine.

"Phew.. good thing we came early. Now this is a great spot", said Cat!

"You hungry? You want to get something now or later"?

"I'm not that hungry, but if you are, don't let me hold you back".

Kim looked at her watch. "It's still early. I'll wait a while too, I think".

A half an hour later, after talking about work, their relationships and Kim and Adam's future home, the screen came on and the lights surrounding the lot, dimmed down. The opening credits started to come on the screen but then suddenly stopped as four cops came on the stage just under the screen. One of them spoke out in a megaphone.

"Chicago PD. We need everyone to stay in their vehicles. We are conducting a substance check on the premises. Please remain calm and stay in your vehicles. This shouldn't be long. Thank you for your cooperation"!

All three of them came down and Caitlin looked at Kim. "You think we should help them"?

"Hell no", said Kim. "We're off tonight. Let them handle it. Besides, you really think that people who come here use"?

Caitlin lifted her shoulders and shrugged.

They watched as the three cops divided the lot and started their way from the back to the front. Then the cops arrived at their car.

"Lower the window please, mam".

Both Kim and Caitlin lowered their window. The cops shone their flashlights in their eyes. The one by Caitlin's side removed his flashlight. "Mam, please step out of the vehicle".

"Excuse me"? said Cat.

"Mam, I need for you to step out of the vehicle please".

Seeing that Caitlin was hesitant, the cop on Kim's side looked at Kim. "You too Mam, step out of the vehicle".

Kim looked at Cat and shrugged. She then nodded to Cat to just do it. There was no need to cause a scene.

"There must be an misunderstanding, Office, we're cops", said Cat as she stepped out of the car. The cop shone again his light in her eyes.

"Cop or not, your pupils are dilated. Have you been using"?

"No! Of course not"!

"Well, until we can run some tests, I'm going to need you to come with me. Please turn around".

Caitlin turned around and the cop handcuffed her. "Hey"! said Cat as she looked at Kim.

Kim looked at the cop. "Is that really necessary"?

The cop looked at her. "You want to go with? My colleague will be more than happy to cuff you and take you along for the ride".

Kim raised her arms in retreat.

The cop took Caitlin by the arm and led her to the stage part of the big screen. She was grumbling and mumbling out of annoyance. The cop stopped her mid-stage and facing the screen before removing the cuffs.

"Don't move, until this special awareness announcement has been made", he said.

At that exact moment, Christina Perry's 'A Thousand Years' came on and the screen lit up. Caitlin looked at it. A picture of her and Antonio came on the screen, along with other ones as the song continued. She put her hand over her mouth as tears welled up. With every picture, with every word of the song, she felt her heartrate increase. She blinked and a tear ran down her cheek. That's when she saw him from the corner of her eye.

She turned and looked in his direction. He was wearing a suit and looked sexier than ever. He too was very emotional, she could tell, because his eyes were shining. He slowly walked towards her. When he was within reach, he knelt down, took a jewelry box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful solitaire diamond ring.

"Caitlin, 14 years ago, against all expectations, you agreed to go out on a date with me and you made me meet you here. By the time our date was over, you had stolen my heart. Since that day, my life has only been complete with you in it. We have so many memories together and I want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives. I've never loved someone as much as I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you! Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me"?

By that time, Caitlin was shaking inside and tears were flowing down her eyes to her cheeks. She quickly wiped them and looked at the man she had loved her entire life.

"Yes"!

He stood and took her into his arms and they kissed. When they parted, he took his hand and placed the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. They kissed again as applause and cheering filled the place. When they stopped kissing, Cat turned towards the lot and couldn't believe it when she saw Kim and Adam, Gabby and Matt, Jay, Al, Trudy and the one that had always been there for her ever since her dad had died, Hank, cheering them on a and congratulating them.

Antonio and Caitlin walked down from the stage as WonderWoman finally started to play and met up with everyone. She teased Kim about having helped Antonio and also Hank. Gabby was so happy that she was crying, she knew finally the entire story behind their relationship and she was happy that they finally got to be together.

Antonio took her hand and looked at her. "We've got some celebrating to do. Come one"!

He led her to his car and they got in. He looked at her and smiled. "I love you so much".

"I love you too"!

He kissed her then they took off for an amazing romantic and unforgettable weekend at the American Club hotel in Kohler, Wisconsin!


	29. It's perfect!

_**One year later**_

« What are you doing »? asked Cat as Antonio picked her up.

He laughed. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm carrying you across the threshold. This is the first time we officially walk into the house being Mr. and Mrs. Dawson"!

Once they had stepped foot inside the main hallway, he put her down. "It's so good to be home"! He looked at her as she said those words. She looked at him. "What? Mexico was great, the best honeymoon I've ever had, but I'm still happy to be home".

A stern yet funny look came on his face as he neared her. "The best honeymoon you ever had? It better be the only honeymoon you'll ever have"!

She kissed him. "Haha! Very funny. We can renew our vows in like 15 years and do the honeymoon thing all over again".

"You'd marry me again"?

"In a heartbeat"! she said as she stared deep into his eyes.

He kissed her. "I'll go get the bags", he said as he walked out the front door.

Caitlin headed for the kitchen and looked at the time. It was 7PM. She pulled up the blinds from the kitchen window and door and smiled as she saw Kim next door in her kitchen. Kim looked up from the sink and waved. Cat waved back. They both headed to their kitchen doors and stepped out on the small balcony. It was how they usually talked, it was easier than peering over the fence.

"Welcome back Mrs. Dawson"!

Cat smiled. If she and Kim had gotten close over the months she had joined the Intelligence Unit, having bought the house right next door had brought them even closer. After Antonio had proposed, he had talked to her about wanting to get a place of their own, something nice and big enough for Diego and Eva to come visit (when Laura would eventually allow it, which was still a long shot) and a garden. Since Kim had told Caitlin that the house next to theirs was on the market, Cat had brought it up. Within two weeks they had gotten the ball rolling. Their mortgage had been approved immediately and they had moved in 6 months before the wedding.

"Well thank you Mrs. Ruzek"!

Kim smiled. Another thing that had brought them closer was that they had gotten married only two months apart from each other. Adam had finally gotten his game together and had told Kim, it was time that they set a date. Kim knew it wasn't true but she often joked around, saying that if Antonio hadn't proposed, she and Adam, would still only be engaged! They had both been each other's Maid of Honor and had thoroughly enjoyed helping each other out in preparing their weddings!

Cat quickly thought back to her wedding. It had been a week ago. It was odd. It felt like she and Antonio had been married for a lifetime and yet she could recall the wedding as if it was just yesterday. Initially, Antonio had asked Hank to be his best man, but no matter how touched Caitlin was with it, there was nothing more she wanted than for Hank to walk her down the aisle. Ever since she had been little and growing up, where he had taken on the role of a father figure for her, it was the one thing that she could never envision doing without him by her side. In the end, Antonio had chosen Matt as his best man. Jay and Adam were in the rest of the lineup and on her side, along with Kim as her Maid of Honor had been Gabby and Trudy. It had been a quiet wedding. Laura had agreed to let Diego and Eva come to the ceremony and stay two hours at the party and even if it wasn't the entire evening, it had already meant a lot to both Antonio and Caitlin. Other friends from CPD, CFD and from Chicago Med had come to the ceremony and the party afterwards. It had been perfect!

"So, how was Cancun"? asked Kim as she looked towards the front of the house where Adam was helping Antonio empty the trunk of the car and talking at the same time.

"It was great. They had us in a secluded honeymoon bungalow, with a private beach of our own. Didn't really see many people while we were there, only a day or so when we ventured out to sightsee a little bit. Other than that, it was paradise. The sun, the beach, romantic sunsets, horseback riding, amazing seafood and"… Cat looked at Kim and mouthed without a sound… "mind-blowing sex"!

Kim's eyes grew wide open as she feigned being shocked. Both girls laughed as their husband's joined them on their respective balconies.

"What's so funny"? asked Adam

"Yeah, what are you two talking about"? asked Antonio.

The good thing about Cat was that she was like a cat and usually fell right back on her feet and fast. "I was just telling Kim how terrible you are at waterskiing".

Antonio nudged her. "Well at least I tried"!

"Anyway", said Kim. "Watered the flowers and plants, brought in the mail".

"Thanks, really appreciate it".

"Oh and I almost forgot, there was a delivery for you on Friday, after showing him my badge, the delivery guy finally agreed to let me sign for it… I don't get it, sometimes, they'll just leave it in front of the door for anybody to come and steal it but give you a hard time as a neighbor when you want to take it in"… Realizing, she was getting off track, she stopped and shrugged. "So, I dropped it off on the dining room table this morning".

Cat smiled. That's what she loved about Kim, those times where her mind went AWOL and said things that had no added value, or things that most people thought but were too scared to say out loud. "I know right?! It's like they've got their priorities completely mixed up. I'm glad he finally gave in. I mean what if it was something valuable"?

"My point exactly"! said Kim, more than happy to see that finally someone agreed with her, but then again, Cat hardly ever disagreed with her. "We'll let you guys settle back in and see you tomorrow morning at work. Night"!

"Goodnight guys"!

Antonio and Cat walked towards the dining room. "You weren't talking about my waterskiing were you"?

"I was… but I promise I didn't tell her about how you ripped your bathing trunks in the process"!

Caitlin looked at the package. It wasn't big, just the size of a large frame. There was a card on the top and she took it and opened it. Antonio watched as Cat bit her lip to hold back the emotion she was feeling. After reading the card, she handed it to Antonio as she started to unwrap the package. Antonio read the card:

" _Cat,_

 _Nothing would have made me happier than to be there by your side and watch you marry the amazing man you were always destined to be with. Even if I can't be with you, at least I am one of the few, who was there when it all started! Be happy, love one another and never let anything or anyone come between the love you have. I promise I'll come visit as soon as I can. I love you with all my heart!_

 _Your big sister – Erin "_

Antonio put the card down and watched as Caitlin opened the box. When she did it brought a smile to both of their faces. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't expensive or something that they could use, but it was perfect and had all its meaning. Caitlin took the frame and placed it on the fireplace mantel and stepped back to look at it as Antonio joined her.

He took her into his arms. "It's perfect".

"Yeah, it really is".

"I'll get us some sandwiches ready", he said as he kissed her on the head and left her in the living room.

Cat kept smiling as she looked one last time at the frame before heading for the kitchen. It was white and square. At the top in white letters was written 'It started with an arrest', underneath were the initials 'A & C' and the bottom line was the date it had happened '9th May 2003'. Antonio was right, it was perfect and coming from Erin it was more than perfect.


	30. On to something

Cat paced the floor from her desk to the board. It was 2 in the morning and she had returned to the district an hour earlier. She couldn't sleep. She had left Antonio a note in case he woke up sometime during the night and wondered where she was. She was alone and aside from occasional sounds from downstairs, it was rather quiet. As she paced the floor, she looked at the elements on the board and read the documents they had. A nine year old boy had been found dead in an abandoned car at a grocery store parking lot, a little less than 24 hours earlier. No matter which road they went down, whether it was the car, the ID on the boy, witness information or forensics, it brought them to a dead end. And that, was something Caitlin hated more than anything…not finding answers to all the questions that were going through her mind. Whoever had tortured and killed this young boy had done everything in their power for her identity to remain unknown… the tip of his fingers had been burned in acid, therefore the fingerprints were impossible; his teeth had been pulled out, and it was impossible to ID him through his dental records.

Around 4 in the morning she was exhausted and going around in circles. She sat down at her desk and looked at all the elements put out on her desk including pictures of evidence that had been found in the backpack that had been found with the kid. Cat narrowed her eyes and surveyed the individual pictures. Finally, she leaned in and grabbed one and looked at it attentively. It was that of a plastic box. She blinked a couple of times then stood and headed downstairs to where the evidence was secured.

By 7 AM, she returned to the office to find Jay standing by her desk looking at all that she had laid out over the night. He looked up when she got closer.

"You've been busy this morning already as I can see".

"I've been here all night. Couldn't sleep".

He gave her a look that she knew all too well. It was the look he gave her when he felt she was going too far or getting too involved on a case.

She closed up most of the files and then headed for the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. Jay followed.

"Was it worth it"?

"I might be on to something but it's still too soon to tell". She headed back to her desk just as Antonio arrived with Adam and Kim. He hadn't had a choice to carpool with them considering she had taken the car.

The thing about Antonio and Hank was they knew her very well. Most would have found what she had just done to be crazy, insane, but they knew that those moments ended up being very efficient. Antonio walked over to her and took her in for a quick hug and kiss. He looked at her and smiled.

"You've got that look on your face… You're on to something".

Hank walked in as Antonio handed Cat a blueberry muffin. It didn't take long for Hank to understand either. Not only could he tell by the mixed look of fatigue and hope on Caitlin's face, but also by the register he had received that morning…showing that Cat had keyed in at the time she had. It was also the fact that Antonio had given him a heads up. It had been an agreement the two men had made years ago.. they mutually looked out for Caitlin and kept each other in the know.

Hank put his leather jacket aside and walked towards the board, then looked at Cat.

"Do you have any new elements"?

Kim looked at Jay who was standing next to her and whispered to him. "Why would we have new elements"?

"Caitlin has been here since 2 in the morning turning this whole case upside down.. What you thought you gave Antonio a ride because they had gotten into a fight or something"?

Kim shrugged. She really hadn't thought much about the reason why they had given Antonio a ride to the district. Yet, she was in total awe knowing that Caitlin had been here all night.

Caitlin grabbed one of the pictures and placed it on the board. They all looked at it.

"It's a plastic box", said Adam.

"Yep, but not just any plastic box. If we look at the list of evidence it simply states a plastic box, but whoever inventoried the evidence from the backpack forgot to mention what was inside the plastic box".

She took another picture, one that she had taken herself earlier that morning of the contents of the box and placed it on the board.

Al looked at it. "Is that a retainer? I've never seen one like that before".

Caitlin nodded. "It's a very recent type of retainer. It's called an Essix retainer. It's transparent plastic that is molded to fit your teeth to perfection and it's placed right over them".

Hank smiled. "So we have an idea of what the kid's teeth looked like".

Caitlin smiled. "Yes. I've gone over to forensics to have them create some duplicates. I've checked and there are only 10 orthodontists in the Chicago area that use this particular kind of retainer. Once the duplicates are ready, we can start checking the teeth impressions made at each office. Hopefully we'll find a match".

Hank was pleased. "What's the ETA on those duplicates"?

Caitlin looked at her watch. "Should be ready in an hour".

Two hours later, Jay and Cat were in the car headed to one of the offices on the list.

"What if that boy isn't from Chicago, let alone Illinois"?

Caitlin sighed. It also had crossed her mind. "Let's not think of that until we've checked all the impressions with every orthodontist… I kind of want things to go our way".

Jay nodded and looked at her. She looked beat but you could tell that her mind was fusing with questions and ideas.. she was still in brainstorming mode. "Something's got you all worked up. What is it"?

She bit her lip. "I've checked all the missing children reports statewide and the federal database for the past 5 years and none correspond in the tiniest way to our boy, facial recognition didn't pick anything up".

"Maybe it's too recent"?

"Even if it was Jay, he's been dead for 72 hours. That means he's been at least missing for that same amount of time at the least… your son goes missing for 3 days and you don't file a missing persons' report"?

Jay lifted his eyebrow as he parked in front of one of the dental clinics. "So you think the parents are involved"?

"I don't know. If there is one thing I've learned about this job over the years is that things are rarely what they appear to be and we shouldn't be so quick to judge or come to conclusions, but for the moment, I'm not taking them off my list of suspects".

The first three they went to were inconclusive, then they got a call from Al and Kim saying that they had a match and to head back to the district. Cat gave a sigh of relief as Jay made a quick U-turn and headed back.

By the time they arrived upstairs, the team was waiting for them.

"This is Jason Kerr, only child of Andrew and Lisa Kerr. They live on 4848 W Balmoral Avenue in Forest Glen. Father is a lawyer and the mother is an accountant. And based on those details, we ran him into the database and Caitlin is right, no missing's person report was filed".

"Ok", said Hank as he looked at Antonio and Adam. "Go check it out and I want you to bring them in for questioning because I'd sure would like to know why they didn't advise authorities that their son was missing"!

He turned to Caitlin as Antonio and Adam headed out. "You and Jay head over to see the judge, we're going to need a search warrant. Al, you and Kim look into all their financials and businesses. By the time they walk in here, I want to know everything about them".

An hour later, Adam and Antonio returned to the district… alone. Everyone was puzzled. Antonio walked over to the board.

"You're not going to believe this. The parents left a week ago for a European Tour".

"Who was looking after Jason"? asked Cat.

"Apparently his grandmother was, but the neighbors say that they haven't seen her or Jason for a couple of days. They figured that they had gone on a road trip for the weekend".

"So, now we also have a missing grandmother"? said Hank.

"No other body was found. I think we should start looking at hospitals. Does grandma have a name"?

Al looked up from his screen. "Only living relative on either parent's side is a Felicity Kerr. She lives in Lake View".

"Ok, start contacting hospitals and see if they've admitted someone under that name. Have a patrol car head over to her house on Lake View and we need to get in touch with those parents".

Kim lifted her finder up. "Credit card activity just came in. Last activity is in Glasgow"!

"Call their offices and get a number we can use to get a hold of them. They'll need to get back on the next available flight"!


	31. when innocent lives are at stake

Hank walked out of his office as Caitlin put her phone down.

"How did it go"? she dared asked. She knew that telling a parent that their child was dead was a horrible thing, she could only imagine what it must have been like to tell them over the phone and being thousands of miles away.

"The father was very quiet, I think it'll need time to sink in. He was going to tell his wife. They're going to be on the next flight out. Should be here tomorrow. I wish I'd had more info on the grandmother".

"Well, I just got off the phone with Med. They admitted a Felicity Kerr 4 days ago, social security matches. She's in the psych ward. I'm meeting with Dr. Charles in an hour".

"4 days ago"? said Hank. "Did they mention if Jason was with her when she was admitted"?

"No. I'll speak to the ED when I get there. If they can't help me, I'll see if they can give me the names of the paramedics that brought her in. Although, if he had been with her when she was admitted, especially in the psych ward, they would have called social services and tried to get in contact with the parents. I have the bad feeling that Jason wasn't with her".

Hank nodded. "I hate to say this but I think you're right".

Jay and Caitlin walked into Med through the ED and walked up to the main Nurse's station.

"Hey April".

"Hey Guys! How are you doing"?

Jay smiled at her. "Good. We need your help on getting some patient information".

"Sure. Got a name"?

"Yeah. Felicity Kerr. She was admitted 4 days ago".

April typed on her keyboard. Jay spotted Will coming out of a trauma room. He looked at Caitlin. "I'll be right back". Caitlin nodded as she watched him walk over to speak with Will. Will looked up and waved at her. She waved back.

"OK. What kind of information are you looking for"?

"Do you know if she was accompanied by anyone when the ambulance brought her in? Like a young boy maybe"?

"Hm… there's nothing in the file here and I wasn't on call that day.. Connor was in charge of her when she arrived. Maybe it's worth a shot asking him. He's in the suture room, why don't you go ask him"?

Cat nodded and since Jay and Will were still in what seemed to be a very intense discussion, she headed over to the suture room on her own. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in".

She slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. He looked up from his suturing and smiled. "Hey, my favorite splenectomy"!

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment".

He laughed. "You should. I don't say that to all my patients you know. Come on in, unless the sight of blood gets you queasy"?

She opened the door and walked in. "I wrote Morse Code with my own blood remember"?

"Ah yes, I remember that anecdote… I thought it was the morphine talking. Anyway, what can I do for you"?

"Do you remember an elderly woman brought into the ED 4 days ago, name is Felicity Kerr, you had her transferred to psych"?

He continued suturing as he searched his memory. "Yes. I remember her. She was very disorientated and agitated".

"Do you recall if anyone was with her when she came in"?

"She was alone, that I'm sure. The paramedics picked her up at Irving Park".

Caitlin sighed. "Thanks Connor, I appreciate it".

"Hey, anytime. By the way what do we call you now? Detective Dawson or Voight"?

"Voight. It's easier at work. Otherwise you'd have Dawson 1 and Dawson 2… kind of like Thing 1 & Thing 2 from Dr. Seuss".

"Well, I'll just call you Cat then. Antonio is one lucky man. See you around"!

"Thanks. See ya".

She headed back out and looked for Jay and found him talking with Nathalie. When he saw her, he walked over to her. "Where were you"?

"Speaking with Connor. He took care of Mrs. Kerr when she came in. You seemed to be busy with Will. Didn't want to interrupt".

"Thanks and sorry about that, family stuff. So what did Connor say"?

"Nothing good. She came in alone. The paramedics found her at Irving Park".

"Irving Park? That's like an hour's walk from Forest Glen. What the hell was she doing there"?

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just hope that Dr. Charles will have some answers for us".

When Jay and Cat returned to the district, Cat immediately walked past her desk into the kitchen and closed the door. Antonio looked at Jay. "What's going on"?

He shrugged. "I don't know. She's been like that since we left the hospital and I haven't been able to get a word out of her".

Hank whose door was opened walked out and looked at Cat in the kitchen. She was sitting down staring at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"What did Dr. Charles have to say"?

"Felicity Kerr is actually a patient of Med. She has a neurological file over there. She was diagnosed with the onsets of Alzheimer's 2 years ago. When they found her, she was trying to go home but couldn't remember where she lived. The latest evaluation shows that she doesn't recall anyone in her family. He asked her about Jason in front of us and she didn't know who that was. Unfortunately, without her remembering anything, there's no way we can draw a timeline".

Hank pressed his lips together as he looked at Antonio. Antonio looked back at him then at Caitlin. She was his wife and he loved her more than anything, knowing what she must have been going through right there and then was hard on him. Hank looked at him. "I've got it".

Antonio nodded, even if he was now part of the family, this was a family matter that went way back and it was probably better off for Hank to handle it. Jay looked at Hank, then at Antonio, then Caitlin. He had no idea what was going on and considering she was his partner, he didn't like being left out.

Al looked at Hank. "You may need to remove her from this case Hank". Hank said nothing but only nodded as he opened the kitchen door and closed it behind him and leaned against it. He wanted to give Cat some space first.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Cat flat out. She wasn't stupid. She knew why he was there.

"You think it's better to do what you're doing now… staring at an empty cup of coffee, letting all your emotions mix up inside of you"!

"I'm handling it Hank"!

"The hell you are! You think I don't see it all bubbling inside you"?

Hank turned towards the window of the door and looked at Antonio. He motioned something to him and turned his attention back at Cat as Antonio stood and headed downstairs to the cage area.

"I said I'm fine"!

"I'm taking you off this case"! said Hank as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

She stood immediately. "You can't do that"!

"Oh yes I can and I will unless you get it all out of your system. You think I don't know you, that the only reason you've isolated yourself in here is simply to prevent yourself from tearing down the place or hitting someone"?

Cat looked at him but said nothing, her eyes burning from both rage and preventing tears to fall.

"Let's go"! he said as he opened the door. She followed silently not giving anyone a look. Once they were gone, Jay stood to follow them.

"I don't believe you were convened to this meeting", said Al. "Sit down Halstead"!

Jay, Adam and Kim looked at Al. "So, no one is going to fill us in on what's going on"?! said Jay irritated.

Al looked at them. "It's not classified or confidential and it's actually in her file but you are to keep this for yourselves. If she decides to let you know then it's a different story, until then you didn't hear it from me".

Cat walked in and saw Antonio waiting for them with two pairs of boxing gloves. He helped Hank put a pair on then walked over to Cat. "I'm not doing this. I'm not boxing you"! she said looking at Hank.

"Well, the punching bag won't hit back so you're stuck with me. Unless you want to hit Antonio"?

She let Antonio put on the boxing gloves and walked closer to Hank.

Hank went it for the first punch. "You're angry"!

"I'm more than angry. I'm pissed off", she said as she punched him back.

"Why"?

"You know why"!

"Get it out Cat, say it"! he said as he punched her again.

"They shouldn't have left him with her! Not in her condition"! she said as she punched him back harder than she had yet done. It had been so hard that it had surprised both Hank and Antonio.

"When Caitlin was one, her mother forgot her at Macy's. It wasn't until she got home an hour later, that Caitlin's father questioned her about Caitlin's whereabout and she finally remembered having left the store without her. They were lucky. A saleswoman had found Caitlin and they had already called the police".

"Maybe they didn't know"! said Hank.

"How could they not know or even realize that she was losing her mind! You can't live with or see someone regularly and not realize that something is wrong or off"!

Caitlin punched Hank again then put her hands and arms down. "He didn't have to die. He was just a kid…." Her voice trailed off as she sank to the ground. Hank moved in closer to her and pulled her into him as she started to cry. "I hope she never remembers….if she does, it will kill her"….

"It was still early in the days, but they were already talking about Alzheimer's back then.. Susan never really recovered from the fact that she had almost lost Caitlin for good. She started forgetting more and more things. Six months later, she committed suicide. In her letter, she said that she couldn't live with the thought of forgetting Caitlin again or not remembering to take care of her and if that happened it would be worse than death itself".

Jay looked at Al. "And no one realized what was going on"?

"Caitlin's father said that he had seen early signs of her forgetting things or misplacing things around the house, but she was young and also caring for a young child, he brushed it aside thinking it was merely due to fatigue. When Caitlin disappeared, he really beat himself up about it and Susan's death didn't help in his feeling guilty. So, I guess all of this hits a little too close to home for Caitlin".

Al came rushing downstairs. "Crowley is on her way down"!

Hank looked at him. "Try to hold her up for a minute or two".

Al looked at him. "It's Crowley we're talking about, not Oprah… I'll do my best but whatever you decide to do, make it quick".

Hank and Caitlin stood. She looked at him. "I'm OK". She looked at her husband that had all this time stayed in the shadows all the while supporting her. "Put them on Antonio"!

Antonio quickly helped him remove the gloves and then let Hank put them on him.

When Crowley arrived two minutes later, Hank was leaning against the wall next to the door watching Antonio and Caitlin box.

Crowley looked at the scene. "Settling family differences or a new couple's therapy"? she asked Hank.

"Why? Are you interested in trying"? asked Hank, putting her back in her place so stoically that it was worthy of some kind of award. "Close Combat Training is essential Commander, but I'm sure you knew that".

"I'd like an update on this case with the young boy. The parents will be here tomorrow and I need to be prepared if the media start to stick their noses in this story".

"Of course", he motioned towards the stairs. "Shall we"?

When they were gone, Antonio and Cat stopped boxing. He took off his gloves first and then removed Caitlin's. "You know he blames himself just as much as your father did".

"I know, but it wasn't his place to know and he knows I don't blame him and never have. I even stopped blaming my father when I was old enough to really understand everything".

"But you blame Jason's parents".

"Yes. Because, her diagnosis was given two years ago Antonio. My mother only found out after what happened. If Mrs. Kerr went to see a Neurologist, it's because someone brought her there. She didn't start realizing on her own that she was forgetting things. I'm sure they knew and regardless of that, they left him with her. They left her to care for him, while they went and toured Europe! People have got to stop closing their eyes and living in denial, especially when innocent lives are at stake"!


	32. Insomniac

The following day, Jason's parents arrived early at the district. They were already in the interrogation room with Hank and Adam when Caitlin and Antonio arrived. Caitlin looked at Antonio. It was clear that Hank had told him to stall their arrival until the parents had arrived. She hated the idea but was grateful none the less. She headed into the adjacent room to watch and listen. Jay was already there listening in.

"Hey", she said as she stood beside him.

"Hey back".

"What do we have so far"?

"Nothing really. Adam checked their alibi just to be sure that they really were in Europe but since they were, there isn't much that we've got to work on".

Caitlin looked at the parents as Hank and Adam talked with them. She could see the guilt in their eyes and in their posture.

"They knew didn't they"? she asked Jay.

He sighed. "Yeah, they knew. But they figured that they'd end up looking after each other. They never thought something like this would happen".

"You never do… until it does. People have got to stop with that all too familiar saying 'it'll never happen to me'"!

Kim came in. "So what happens now"?

Caitlin shrugged. "Unless, we get a tip from the witness hotline or a new element comes in, this will most probably end up being a cold case".

Kim stared at the parents. "So, they may never know what happened to their son"?

"Maybe one day, they'll find out…maybe one day she'll remember"… said Caitlin as she walked out of the room and headed to her desk.

A couple of weeks later, things were very quiet both at home and at the office. Jay and Antonio had been designated as close protection to Severide and his girlfriend, as some guy, that had been part of a group out to get Kelly, had tried to kill his girlfriend and had propagated threats. Antonio and Jay would follow or drive them to and from their work and spent some nights stationed in front of their loft. Caitlin didn't know much about Kelly's girlfriend aside from the fact that her name was Emily, she was Mouch's sister and a cardio-thoracic surgeon at Med. From what Jay had said, she was nice and very beautiful and she and Kelly seemed really in love. She had laughed when he had told her not to be jealous because it wasn't Antonio who was escorting her but him, so she needn't worry. She wasn't worried. She trusted Antonio and knew that she didn't have to worry, even if he had been the one to protect her. She was happy for Kelly. He was a great guy and even though they hadn't spoken in a while, they were good friends and he deserved to be happy.

She and the rest of the team tried to find more information about this Wendell guy but they were getting little or no feedback from their CIs. This guy had massively gone into hiding and with that kind of impulsive guy you never knew if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

A week into the 'protection program', as she was relaxing in a warm bath at around 10 PM, her cellphone rang. She dried her hands and picked it up.

"Did I wake you"? asked Hank.

"No". It wasn't like him to call this late. "What's up"?

"Jay needs to be replaced. He's caught some kind of stomach flu. Would you mind taking over for the next day or so"?

"I'd love to. Jay left already I presume"?

"Yeah. Officer Gillies will drop off one of our service cars in fifteen minutes for you to take over there. As for the rest, I'm sure Antonio will be more than happy to fill you in".

Cat smiled as she stood and grabbed a towel. "I'm sure he will".

"Appreciate it, kiddo".

"Hey, don't mention it. I get to spend the night in a car with my husband. I haven't done that in what seems like forever"!

There was a moment of silence. "Well, don't do tonight what you did then"! said Hank.

"What? You mean talk"?

"You talked"?

"Yeah, in front of our house… he brought me back from a date and we started talking and lost track of time, we ended up talking all night. What did you think I was…."? She stopped her sentence. "Wait you thought we had sex in the back of his car? Hank! Why would we do that in the car when he had his own place"?!

He laughed uncomfortably. "Good thing Camille kept all that to herself back in the days. I would have had a heart attack"!

"Yeah well she knew it was better for you and I that certain things were kept from you. But hey don't think for one second she wasn't tough on me. She was worse than a warden"!

"I know", said Hank. "Why do you think, I didn't worry too much. Anyway, I'm sure you and Emily will get along just fine, besides its only for a couple of days, until Jay feels better. Goodnight".

"Night".

Hank had been accurate. Fifteen minutes later, Officer Gillies pulled up in front of their house, followed by his partner in the patrol car. She thanked him as she took the keys and headed over to Kelly's place. She had never been there and realized it really wasn't that far from where they lived. She parked behind Antonio, turned off the engine, got out of the car and met him inside his.

"Hey there stranger", he said as she settled in the seat.

"Hey", she said as she leaned in and they kissed.

"Hank woke you"?

"No. I was taking a nice long hot bubbly bath when he called".

Antonio closed his eyes. "Don't do that".

"What"?

"Give me this amazing picture of you naked with bubble bath all over your body when I'm stuck here with Jay most of the time".

She smiled.

"You're trying to punish me for not being home these past couple of nights"!

"No… It's not punishment. It's…. let's say enticing! I want to make sure that when you walk through that door the first night you get a chance, that the only thing you'll want to do is make love to me, because it's the only thing I want to do… I'm lonely when you're not around. And technically we are still a young married couple, this is still our honeymoon year"!

He shook his head as he looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be more than happy to fulfill any desire you might have Mrs. Dawson… Just too bad we're on duty". He paused and thought for a moment. "We've never done it in a car"!

"No".

The loft door opened and Kelly came out. Cat opened her window.

"Hey Cat, that's a nice surprise", said Kelly as he saw it was her.

"Jay's got a stomach bug. I'll fill in until he gets better. It's good to see you".

"Yeah, same here. It's been a while but Antonio has kept me up to date and so has Gabby actually. There's been a change in Emily's schedule so instead of heading out at 5 AM we'll both be heading out at 8. Why don't you come join us for breakfast inside around 7"?

Caitlin looked at Antonio. "Oh, no, really you don't need to worry about us".

Kelly looked at Antonio then at Caitlin. "No, I'd love to have you guys. It'll give you the opportunity to meet Emily a bit".

"Ok, then. Tomorrow at 7. We'll be there. Thanks".

"Hey, it's the least we can do after all, even if it's you for the next couple of days, I know that Antonio is more with us for the moment than with you and I can't tell you how much all of this means to us. Try to have a good night".

He walked back into his loft and Caitlin closed the window. Antonio looked at her. "You're first"?

She shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'm not tired. I've been a bit insomniac this past week, so I'll probably stay awake until 2. You can take over then. I'll wake you when I get tired".

"Insomniac? You didn't say anything"?

She looked at him. "There's nothing to say. Just can't sleep is all".

"You still thinking about the Jason Kerr case"?

"No. For my own well-being and sanity, I've put a lid on that one. I don't know, it's like either my brain or my body can't shut down. It's probably just a phase, it'll pass and I promise you that if it doesn't I'll go see the doctor about it and see if he can't recommend some course of action".

He looked at her. "You promise? Because, at some point in time that fatigue is going to catch up with you and start impacting your work".

She kissed him. "I promise, now sleep, I've got this".

He nodded, laid the seat back a bit and closed his eyes. "I love you".

She smiled. "I love you too".


	33. A small world

As she had thought, she felt the fatigue hit her just a half an hour after 2. She gently woke Antonio up and he took over. He woke her up a little before seven so that she'd had time to be more awake when 7 rolled in and they had to go have breakfast with Kelly and his girlfriend Emily.

"Morning beautiful", he said as he caressed her face gently.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Promise me you don't do that or say that when you wake Jay up"?

He laughed. "Nope. I usually elbow him and say something along the lines of 'wake up'"!

He looked at her as she sat up properly and stretched. "We don't have to go if you don't want to".

"No. We should go. I think it means a lot to Kelly. They must feel really bad about what's happening to them and how it's impacting other people. Besides, I'm kind of curious to get a preview of his girlfriend".

They got out of the car and walked up to the loft's door and knocked. Kelly opened the door.

"Come on in", he said as he opened the door further.

They entered and walked into the kitchen. Caitlin had never been inside, but Antonio had, so she had simply followed his lead. At the stove was standing a young woman, most probably around her age. Hearing them come in she looked up, smiled at Antonio, then looked at her in a puzzled way. It was obvious she didn't know who Caitlin was. She walked over and put her hand out.

"Emily McHolland", she said as she presented herself.

Caitlin smiled and shook her hand. "Detective Caitlin Voight. It's a pleasure to meet you. Jay's out for a couple of days, so I'm filling in for him. I hope that's alright with you"?

Emily looked surprised and Cat didn't really understand why.

"Of course. I appreciate you filling in for him. Voight… any relation to Sergeant Voight"?

Cat nodded. "He's my uncle".

Emily looked at her then at Kelly. Kelly put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about the change. You were asleep when I came back from speaking with them last night. You won't find any better Detective to protect you"!

The young woman smiled and seemed reassured by what Kelly had just told her.

"Well, why don't you sit down and we can start eating", she said as she headed back towards the stove.

Caitlin watched as Antonio sat down. Instead of following his lead she followed Emily. "Is there anything I can do to help"?

"Um, yeah. There's a pitcher of orange juice in the fridge".

"Got it", said Cat as she headed for the fridge, grabbed the pitcher of juice and placed it on the table.

As they sat and ate, not much was said. It was mainly small talk and Emily introducing herself. Then again it had been a quick breakfast. Even though they were on duty, it was hard for both Antonio and her to be so close and yet so distant, especially since they weren't at the district, so every now and then, they would look at each other and have small gestures towards one another. She could feel the look of Emily on her but couldn't really make out what it was all about.

When they finished, Cat and Antonio stood and thanked them for their hospitality and said they'd wait for them outside. Emily followed them to the door and shut the door behind them.

Cat and Antonio got closer although they still tried to keep a reasonable distance between them.

"So"? asked Antonio. "What do you think about her"?

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. So far there's not much to think about. She's very discreet but she's got her eye on everything and everyone. I truly felt like I was being assessed during that entire breakfast"!

"I wouldn't worry too much. She doesn't know you, I'm sure she's just trying to figure you out and see what your story is".

Kelly opened the door and they came outside. "I'll see you later back at the district", she said to Antonio as she headed for her car.

"I know you guys are on duty and professional and all, but you're killing me here! Would you kiss each other goodbye!? I won't tell Hank"! she heard Kelly say.

Antonio laughed as he took two big strides and took Caitlin in his arms and kissed her then headed back to his car.

"Now that's what I'm talking about"! said Kelly.

Emily smiled as she followed Caitlin to the car. Kelly called out to her. "And where do you think you're going"?

He grabbed her and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight"! he said as he watched her get in the car with Cat and wave goodbye. He looked at Antonio.

"Don't worry. Cat's got her back, you know that right"?

"Yeah, I know. It's just that she's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me and I'm just scared something will happen to her again".

"I know what you're saying. A year ago, I almost lost Cat, twice. It makes you think about what's important in life and that it's short. All those years, I was asking myself too many questions, weighing the pros and cons, I lost valuable time, time I'll never get back. She was who I should have been with all those years and even if we're married now, I regularly kick myself because I waited so long to do it"!

Kelly nodded. "I hear you". He headed for his car and headed over to the station as Antonio followed.

Caitlin could feel Emily's stare on her as they drove. "So, Kelly says that you and Antonio are married and just recently. Congratulations".

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks".

Emily hesitated. "You've known each other a long time, is that right"?

"Yeah, 15 years. We were a couple on and off for a couple of years during that time".

"You met him through your uncle"?

"Oh no. Antonio hasn't always been in the Intelligence Unit. He was with Vice back then and he actually arrested me. That's how we met".

She laughed. "You're serious"?

"Totally. I never held it against him. Looking back, I'm glad he did, otherwise we might not be where we are today".

Emily looked out the window. "I guess when you're meant to be with someone, no matter where life takes you, you find your way back towards each other".

"I like to believe that. I just regret the fact that we didn't get in a serious relationship sooner".

Emily looked at her and jumped on the occasion. "Why didn't you"?

"Antonio and I broke up after our initial hook up, that's how we used to call it back then right? He met someone else, got married, had a family and that was that. He got divorced 4 years ago and we saw each other on and off".

"That must have been hard for you. That's why you were hesitant to commit"?

Caitlin looked at her and smiled. "In a way, I guess. We had spent so much time apart and away from each other, I guess I thought we were done and I was also working undercover a lot and not around much. Actually, I don't think much about it or linger on the past. The most important thing is the present and the future and I am exactly where I want to be, no questions asked"!

Caitlin stopped the car in front of the hospital and realized that Emily's attitude had changed. "I'm sorry. I was a bit nosy wasn't I"?

Caitlin shook her head. "Nah. It wasn't a problem and if I felt you were being nosy, I wouldn't have answered any of those questions. I actually like talking about it from time to time, it reminds me how lucky I am and how I should never take what he and I have for granted". She paused for a moment and looked at Emily. "Kelly is a great guy and even if you and I don't really know each other, you seem like you're an amazing woman. I'm glad he's finally found someone who loves him, he sure deserves it. I know he can be a bit rough around the edges but I can tell he loves you".

She watched as Emily bit her lip. "Can I ask you a very personal question"?

"You can always ask, not sure I'll answer", said Cat.

"Kelly says you two are close", she paused for a while then took a deep breath. "Have you two ever.. you know"?

Caitlin smiled all the while looking at Emily. It was a weird question and she truly wondered what had compelled Emily to ask it. "Me and Kelly? No. There has only ever been one man in my life Emily, even when he and I couldn't be together".

"I'm sorry I asked. It's just that that other Detective… Lindsay, she and Kelly had a thing and I don't think she got over the fact that it was over".

Caitlin blinked a couple of times. Kelly and Erin? Now, that was something she wasn't aware of. Neither Kelly nor Erin had ever mentioned it. She looked at Emily and realized that she was worried. That's when she realized the reason behind her asking the question. She must have known that Kelly'd had a reputation in the past, so if he had hooked up with Erin, nothing would have prevented him from hooking up with her since she worked in the same unit. "Look, I'll be honest, I don't know the story behind that. I haven't always been with the Intelligence Unit or around, but Detective Lindsay moved to New York and before that she was actually dating Jay. I don't think you need to worry".

Emily nodded and thanked her for the info. She then told her at what time she needed to be picked up and headed inside. Caitlin watched as she headed towards the door and waved as Will, who was also arriving at the hospital, waved hello to her. It was a small world, she though. Will was Jay's brother, and worked with Emily. Gabby was Antonio's sister and worked with Kelly. Kelly and Hank had had a rough start and she was Hank's niece. She was Antonio's wife and Jay's partner. She couldn't help but fell as if everyone's life was somehow connected and she couldn't have been more right!


	34. Talk to Hank!

Two days later Jay had resumed his close protection with Emily much to both the girl's dismay as they had started getting close and enjoyed each other's company. But Hank really needed Cat back at the district to work on some pretty important cases.

One night as she was sitting down reading a book in the sofa, Antonio walked in the door. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Well this is definitely a surprise"! said Cat as he sat down next to her.

"Hank gave me the night off, Adam took over".

"Hank? My uncle Hank, Sergeant in charge of the Intelligence Unit, gave you the night off"?

Antonio put his arm around her and pulled her in. "Yeah, I think he's worried about us not spending enough time in our first year of marriage and doesn't want to feel responsible for our divorce"!

"Divorce"? she asked as she pulled back and straddled him. "There is no way, I'm ever letting you go. Till death do us part remember? I didn't take that vow lightly you know? I didn't wait around for 14 years to be your wife to go running the minute you're not around"!

"You have no idea how I love to hear that. I totally agree, but I sure as hell wasn't going to fight with Hank about being able to spend the night home and making love to you all night long"!

He looked at the book she had put down. "Unless you want to keep reading for a while"?

She took her blouse off and unhooked her bra. She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled back and lifted his shirt off. He smiled as he placed his hand on her toned back and pulled her against him. "I guess not"!

The following morning Antonio woke up at the crack of dawn. He was exhausted. So maybe they hadn't made love all night long but pretty much and even though he had stamina, he had to admit that he was tired. Having slept partially the other nights in the comfort of the car must have accumulated on the fatigue. Had he truly listened to his body, he would have gotten a full night's rest that night but his desire, want and need for Caitlin was stronger than anything. He smiled feeling so content with his life as he looked at her naked twisted in the bedsheets. He tiptoed out of bed into the bathroom and showered quickly.

She walked in the bathroom as he closed the water and stepped out. "I woke you"? he asked worried. He knew that she was still having problems sleeping.

"No", she said as she kissed him. "actually, I haven't slept that well in a week or so. We should do this more often", she said as she winked at him.

"I thought you were going to go to the doctor's and see if he couldn't help you out with that".

"Yeah. I just haven't gotten around to doing it yet. It's just insomnia Antonio, I'm not dying".

He dried his body and hair. "I know but the last thing you want is for this to make you do a mistake that you're going to end up regretting. I haven't been sleeping well either and let me tell you, it's taking its toll on me physically".

"OK. I'll call the doctor and get an appointment. I'm sure it's really nothing and just a phase or maybe stress induced".

"Good. That's all I'm asking for babe, just for you to talk to him about it".

He got out of the bathroom and dressed as she headed for the kitchen.

When he was ready to go, she had a tumbler of coffee ready for him and a bagel.

"I'll try to stop by the district during one of their CFD calls".

"Ok. Be safe OK? I love you".

"I love you too".

They kissed and he headed out to take over for Adam.

As Caitlin was filling herself a cup of coffee, Kim came in from the back door.

"Morning", she said.

"Morning. A cup of coffee"?

"Oh yeah", said Kim as she sat down on one of the kitchen counter stools. "How do you do it"?

"It's actually pretty easy, you get some grounded coffee, put it in the coffee filter in the machine, add water and press on".

Kim stared her down then smiled. "I hate it when you do that"!

"No you don't, you love it. You get a kick out of it and it brings a smile across your face". She handed Kim her cup of coffee. "Ok. So what were you referring to exactly"?

"Spending the night without Antonio by your side? I mean Adam only did it yesterday and I slept like crap"!

"Don't really have much of a choice. If I did he'd be home every night, but it's part of the job so I can't give him a hard time about it. It gets easier after a while. Besides, you and Adam can make up for it tonight"!

Kim stopped smiling and closed herself off. Cat picked up on it. "What's wrong"?

"I think Adam is having an affair"!

"What? Where did you pick up on that idea"?

Kim shrugged. "I don't know, things are just not the same for the moment in that department…if you get what I mean".

"Oh. But honey, with what free time would he be able to have an affair? He's either at work with us or at home with you".

"Maybe his poker nights with his father"?

"Look, I think you're overreacting. Adam loves you. I don't think he's having an affair".

"Then what is it then? Maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore"?

"You do realize that you're talking to me about your sex life here right"?

Kim sighed. "I know and I'm sorry but I wouldn't talk about it if I didn't think it was serious".

"Ok. Maybe… you guys are in a rut".

"A rut? Of course, a rut, not something you need to worry about I'm sure. You guys barely got married".

Caitlin laughed. "You got married two months before I did and need I remind you that I've been with Antonio longer… if you add up all the months and years we've been together on and off.. I know what a rut is, trust me. You know after a while, doing the same thing over and over again… it might get a little boring…just maybe"?

"I'm boring? Is that what you're saying"?

"Hey, I don't know. Maybe you guys can spice things up a bit. Change things a bit, get out of character".

"Get out of character and spice things up a bit… but how"?

"I don't know Kim, change rooms, positions, role-play".

Kim's eyes widened. "Is that what you do"?

Cat looked at her for a moment without saying anything. "Look. You just have got to be creative is all. Imagine if you ate the same thing for breakfast, lunch or dinner every day for the past 6 months, wouldn't you like not want to eat anymore"?

"Probably, I guess".

"Right, you'd want to change, try something else on the menu, every once in a while even if after you go back to your regular meal from time to time".

Kim threw her hands up in the air. "Exactly, so he's trying something else on the menu or should I say someone else".

"Whoa! Kim, sweetie, I said try something else on the menu, not switch restaurants! Tell you what, just try doing something different, take him by surprise. I'm sure everything is fine"!

"Ok".

"Now come on let's go. I'm sure the minute you see him this morning all your worries will flutter away, but keep in mind what I said.. dare to try something else on the menu"!

When they arrived at the district Hank was in his office with Commander Crowley and Chief Boden and the door closed. Caitlin looked at Al as she sat at her desk. "What's going on"?

"Crowley is trying to pull the plug on the protection program Hank put in place for Severide"!

"Why am I not surprised? Can she pull the plug? I mean do we have any evidence that Wendell is gone and that there is no more threat"?

"Not from what I've seen. We can't protect Kelly for the rest of his life. Either Wendel is really gone or he's given up. Honestly, I think he would have done something by now".

"I know we're working jointly on this with Gang but are you really going to tell me that no one can say for sure if this guy is still in Chicago. I mean what is the word out on the street? What about our CIs"?

Al stood and walked over to her desk. "Look, I hear you but this guy is like a ghost and so are his crew. They pop up, do trouble and then vanish without leaving any tracks behind".

"And you think there's still a threat".

Al looked over at Hank's office. "I'm not ready to rule it out".

The door opened and Crowley and Boden came out followed by Hank.

"So"? asked Al.

"We keep doing what we're doing, we'll reevaluate the situation in a week. Until then, Crowley is going to put the pressure a bit on Gang".

"Stiles is going to love that", said Cat.

"Yeah well, I prefer Crowley breathing down his neck than on mine… so let him take the heat for a while".

Hank headed for the kitchen followed by Al.

Caitlin turned her attention on some of the files on her desk.

"Hey, Cat"? she looked up from her desk to see Trudy walking towards her. "I've got Eva on the phone asking for you".

"For me"?

"Yeah, she expressly asked for you. She's on line two".

"Ok. Thanks Trudy".

Trudy nodded and headed back downstairs. Caitlin picked up the line.

"Eva"?

Caitlin listened. "Whoa.. Calm down. Where are you"? She wrote down the address on a piece of paper. "Ok, tell them I'm on my way".

Kim looked up. "Everything alright"?

"Yeah, tell Hank I had to run an important personal errand will you? I'll be back as soon as I can".

Kim nodded as Caitlin grabbed her coat, the car keys and walked hurriedly out of the room.

She pulled up thirty minutes later in front of the Chicago Hope Academy on W Bowler St. It was the private high school where Laura and her new 'rich' husband had enrolled Eva. She walked inside and followed the signs for the Principal's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a husky male voice from the other side of the door.

Caitlin opened the door and let herself in. She walked towards the desk and made brief eye contact with Eva who was sitting in the chair across from the principal's desk. She stopped in front of the desk and looked at the man. He was in his early forties, tall, blond, blue-eyed and what appeared to be very athletic. She put her hand out.

"Detective Caitlin Voight. I'm Eva's stepmother".

"Principal Patrick Haas. It's a pleasure to meet you Detective. Please take a seat", he said as he shook her hand.

"Eva has told me that her father is unavailable for the moment is that right"?

"That's correct. He's on an important case right now, needing radio silence".

"Well, we obviously prefer having one of the parents down in situations like these but I understand and respect the importance of your line of work".

Caitlin nodded. "What about Eva's mother"? she said as she looked at Eva.

"Unfortunately, she's unreachable as well, which is why Eva called you".

"I see. What are we talking about exactly"?

The principal opened his drawer and pulled out a Ziploc bag with three weed joints. "These were found in her locker".

She looked at Eva from the corner of her eye. Eva looked at her. "Caitlin, I swear they are not mine".

Caitlin looked at the principal. "I'll assume that this wasn't just a random locker check. You must have gotten some info to bring on this suspicion".

"We got an anonymous tip".

"I see. How did this anonymous tip come about"?

"Are you saying I'm lying"? as he became irritated.

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong. Call it an occupational hazard. We have a tendency of asking a lot of questions and knowing everything".

She saw him relax a bit. "It was an email".

"Who besides the student has access to a particular locker"?

"All the combinations are kept in a file both hard and soft copy within my office".

Caitlin nodded. "Ok. So what line of conduct are you looking at her Principal Haas"?

He thought for a while. "Eva is a straight A student. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. However, that being said, I unfortunately need to have her suspended for two days, I can't let her off the hook that easily, it would send out the wrong message to other students. Both you and her father are law enforcement officers, I think you are more than capable of handling the rest of this at home".

Caitlin nodded.

"But let me be very clear. This is the only warning she gets. There'll be no second chances. Next time she'll be expelled and I won't be calling you, her father or mother in, if you get where I'm going".

"Loud and clear. I promise that we will take this very seriously".

She stood and Eva shadowed her. Caitlin shook the principal's hand again. "Thank you".

Caitlin looked at Eva as they drove back to the district. "You want to tell me what's going on"?

"They're not mine Caitlin. I promise. I would never do drugs".

"OK. Where you holding them for anyone? A friend? A boyfriend"?

"No. I don't know how they got in my locker. You've got to believe me".

"Hey, calm down. I believe you. I'm just trying to figure out how they got there ok"?

"Please don't tell dad".

Cat closed her eyes for a split second. "Sweetie, you know I can't do that. I have to tell your dad. But if there not yours then you don't need to worry".

"You're going to say the word weed or marijuana and he's going to lose it. I'm dead even before I've had a chance to explain".

"Then, we'll tell him together".

They stopped in the district parking lot. "Eva? Where's your mom"?

Eva sneered. "She's at the Northwestern Plastic Surgery clinic".

Caitlin looked at her in disbelief. Before she could say anything, Eva rolled her eyes at her. "She's having her boobs done"!

"Right. Well, you'll send her a text message saying that you were sick and we picked you up. She's going to already freak out about the fact that you got suspended so if she heads for the school after her surgery and won't find you, she's going to crack a staple or two"!

"I wouldn't worry", said Eva as she followed Cat inside. "She probably wouldn't even notice I went missing".

Unfortunately, Cat didn't know what to say to that. Laura had kept Antonio out on a lot of things and he had never said anything. But Cat felt that if Eva and Diego were starting to suffer from her new life, it was maybe time to talk about what was best for the kids. She headed towards the gate when Trudy intercepted her with a grave look on her face.

"Hank wants to see you ASAP in his office".

Caitlin frowned. "Ok". She looked at Eva.

"Don't worry, I'll take her. I need a filing assistant for a couple of hours". Trudy looked at Eva. "Why don't you go settle right over there behind the counter and get comfy".

Eva nodded. "Thanks Cat".

Caitlin smiled then looked at Trudy. "What's going on"?

"You'd better talk to Hank", she said as she walked down the stairs.

Caitlin arrived upstairs and headed for her desk to drop her things off. The board was in the middle of the room but empty. They must have been about to start working on a new case. She looked at her watch. She had been gone for over an hour and a half. Hank must have been pissed off. She looked over at Al, Kim, Adam and Jay. They were all looking at their screens or files. It was almost as if they were trying to avoid eye contact with her. Jay looked up at her and she saw the look on his face.

"What is it"?

"Caitlin"! Hank called in from his office.

"Jay. What is it"?

She looked again at all of them individually. Kim looked at her and she saw her eyes glisten. She turned her head back towards Jay then at the board.

"Caitlin"! Said Hank who had was standing in the doorway of his office. "In my office"! He said on a harsh tone that she hadn't heard from him in years. She was taken aback. Something was wrong. He noticed that she was reluctant and he eased up. "Kiddo, come on. Don't make this harder for me than it is".

She headed for his office but stopped in front of the board. She took it and flipped it over as Hank watched helplessly.

She took a step back and felt all her strength drain itself from her body. Her knees buckled and the room started to spin. She felt Al come up behind her and put his arms around to support her as she stared blankly at the board.

On the board was a picture of Kelly and one of Antonio. She read the information on the board. They had lost contact with them at 8:30 in the morning. They were considered missing!


	35. Fooling himself!

It took Caitlin a few minutes to regain her composure and mostly for the room to stop spinning. She stared at the board again.

"Come on Cat, let's get you some water", said Al still behind her with his arms holding her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine".

Hank looked at her, concerned. "I promise I'm fine".

Hank nodded and Al slowly let go of her. She stood up straight and walked over to the board. She wanted to tell them that if it was a joke, it was a rather sick one, but she knew this would never be anything either one of them would joke about. If Kelly and Antonio's pictures were up on that board, that it was dead serious and they were more than sure that it was real.

She looked at Hank. "What have we got so far"?

He walked over to her and stood by her side. "Not much. Jay and Emily left the loft at 8:15. So did Antonio and Kelly. Although Kelly's car wouldn't start so Antonio offered to drop him off at 51. Antonio radioed in at 8:30 that they were taking another route because there was an accident on the freeway. After that, nothing. We tried to get in contact with Antonio at 9:30 but got no answer, tried Kelly and the same. Boden says they never got there".

Cat looked at Jay. "Any chance, Kelly's car got tampered with"?

"Not when we were there. We had the car in our sight the entire evening and night. That being said, it's been looked at now, to see if it was tampered with and remotely activated during the night or this morning".

"What about Antonio's car"?

"We're trying but for some reason we are having a hard time getting the GPS signal coming from it, almost like it's been jammed or something".

Caitlin looked at the board again then at Hank. "What about the new route he was taking? Anyone follow it"?

Hank nodded. "We've got two patrol cars as we speak that are doing the route in reverse directions, trying to see if they can find Antonio's car".

She looked at Adam. "What about cameras, pods, any video footage".

"We're in the process of recovering that as well".

Hank put his arm around her. "Cat, we're doing everything we can. The ball is rolling in every possible direction. We'll find them".

Cat nodded. "Oh my god". She closed her eyes.

"What"? said Hank.

"Eva. She's downstairs. She can't know about this. Not now at least. I was supposed to take her home with us tonight".

Hank looked at Al. "Al, you and Burgess take Eva back to her mother's. Tell her that Antonio and Caitlin are needed all night on a case".

Al stood. "No worries".

"Al"? said Cat.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Tell her that what happened today is between us and we'll talk about it with Antonio as soon as we can"?

He nodded as he and Kim went downstairs.

Cat walked around to her desk and sat down. She looked across at Antonio's empty desk. It wasn't as if she had never seen it empty, but this time it all felt so different. Especially since no one in that room, would be able to say for how long it would remain empty.

Hank sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary these couple of days, that you can think of? Even at home or around the house"?

She shook her head. "No. Everything has been fine. You know me, I have my eyes and ears open all the time, I didn't see anything or anyone suspicious".

"So who knows"?

"Just us and Boden for the time being. We don't want to alarm anyone if we're overreacting".

"Overreacting? I think you and I both know that it's not the case".

"What about Emily"?

Jay looked at Caitlin. "She's in back to back surgeries all day. She won't be done until 5PM. I'll go pick her up then and bring her back here".

"I'll do it", said Cat. "I'll pick her up and I'll tell her, but not here".

"Why"? said Jay.

"You are going to tell her that her fiancé is missing. Something this Unit was supposed to prevent. That we have no idea where he is or even if he's alive. She is going to tear you apart"!

"And not you"? said Jay defiantly.

"There is less of a chance that she does".

"And why? Because you're a woman"?

Caitlin stared him down. That was the first time he played the sexist card on her and there was no reason to. "No! Because I'm in the same boat as she is. My husband is missing Jay! And what she is going to feel, when I tell her, is exactly what I'm feeling right now, so maybe, unlike you, I can relate a bit better"!

Jay swallowed and suddenly felt like crap. Caitlin was right. If anyone could understand what Emily would go through, it was Caitlin.

Hank looked at Caitlin. "Go have a cup of coffee".

She stared at him blankly. "I don't want a coffee"!

"That's an order. Jay go with her".

"Hank"?! she said looking at him. She stood as he did and then she understood why. Crowley was walking up the stairs.

Her blood started to boil but she wanted to stay on the case and not get taken off it or suspended if she actually told Crowley what she really felt. She stood and walked over to the kitchen, followed by Jay. He closed the door behind them.

Crowley walked past the desks, looked into the kitchen, then at Hank and followed into his office. He sighed turned heels and closed his office door once inside it.

"Is it true"?

"Unless Dawson and Severide decided to take a sabbatical and head to Las Vegas, then it's definitely starting to look like it is".

"So we've got one of ours and a Chicago Firefighter missing"?

"You are quick-witted".

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not finding this a tiny bit amusing Hank".

"Good, because neither am I. Although what I think most people would find amusing is that you were ready to drop this operation this morning because you felt that there was no probable threat. And look at where we are. I have one of my own missing and on top of it all, I have his wife, my niece in the room next door, whom I don't know what to say to, because I have no information, no leads".

"You said that this family stuff would not get in the way".

"Do you know what we do here Commander? Because I don't think that you do. You seem so well protected up there in your Ivory Tower. In this Unit, we are usually the ones that tell the families, the spouses, of someone's disappearance or death and whether it is my own family I need to give answers to or someone else's doesn't change the rules of the game. The only difference here, is that she's a cop and I won't have to sugarcoat it for her"!

"I'm sorry. What do you need"?

"I need everything! I need full authority on this and I need to have Gang working with us on this too. The more hands and heads I have, the better. I want someone from forensics available on this case and this case only 24/7. I don't want the media involved for the time being".

"What about Severide's family? What if they go public on this? I can put a lid on Boden and I'm sure he'll agree and vouch for the entire brigade but the rest"?

"I'll handle Ben Severide, I know him pretty well. Caitlin will handle his fiancé".

Crowley looked at the wall towards the kitchen. "You think she's the best person to handle the fiancé"?

"Commander, right now, I'd say she's the only one who can handle the fiancé. If we don't want her to go public, Caitlin is the biggest asset you can have right now".

"Can she handle it Hank"?

"She's strong. For the moment she can handle it. The more the elements bring and the longer it takes, then I don't know".

Crowley stood. "I'll get you all the support you need and you have the green light to do as you see fit, as long as it stays legal, is that understood"!?

Hank nodded.

"And one more thing. The minute the situation gets out of hand and she starts to lose it or breakdown, I want her off the case and on furlough. I'm doing both of you a favor in letting her stay".

"You have my word, Commander".

She walked out leaving Hank in his office. He watched as Caitlin and Jay returned to their desks. Caitlin was smart enough to not confront Hank about his discussion with Crowley, at least not at that precise moment. Hank looked at her. He hoped that his promise to the Commander would never need to be kept, but something underneath his skin, told him, he might be fooling himself!


	36. More than she can handle!

Hank walked out of his office with his jacket in hand.

"We've got a hit on Antonio's car. Let's go"!

Caitlin was standing in a heartbeat trailing behind Hank. Adam and Jay following behind. In the car on the drive over she was quiet. The sound of her heartbeat covered all exterior sounds. She had been in some very stressful and scary times when working undercover for the DEA but never had her heart pounded like it was now, she was convinced that Jay could most probably hear it from the driver's seat.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he followed Hank's car. He wondered what thoughts could be crossing her mind. There had been times when he and Erin had been together, that he had asked himself how he would react if something happened to her, but it never had. There was a big difference between imagining and reality.

"Cat, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to imply anything sexist".

She kept looking straight ahead and didn't even blink. "Don't worry about it". She said calmly.

"We'll find him".

Caitlin didn't know much about the guy who had been threatening Kelly but knowing the past events, she knew that he was no schoolboy.

"Don't say things you're not sure about Jay, not even to give me hope or make me feel better. We know what this guy is capable of doing, so don't talk to me like you'd talk to a family member who knows nothing".

"You're right. I'm sorry".

They pulled up in an alley and stopped the car. Caitlin tried to open the door but it was locked. She looked at Jay. "Let's go. What are you waiting for"?

As much as he hated it he couldn't open the door. Not yet. He looked at her with the strongest look of apology he could give her. "I'm sorry Cat. I can't open the doors".

"What? What are you talking about"?

"We need to wait here. That was the order given to me".

Cat frowned and looked as Hank got out of his car and look at her.

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. "He doesn't want me near the crime scene, so he told you to keep me locked up in this freaking car"?!

Jay put his hand on hers to calm her down. "Cat he's only looking out for you. No one knows what we are going to find. He's preventing you from seeing something you may not be ready to see".

"Like what? Like my….", her voice trailed off. She couldn't say the words. She could say them to herself in her head but not out loud, 'my dead husband'. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears and slowly tried to calm down.

Hank and Adam walked over to the patrolman. "Has anyone touched the vehicle"?

"No Sergeant. We shut off the access to the alley on both sides and secured the perimeter, Sir. Detectives Burgess and Olinsky are already on the scene".

Hank nodded and walked down the alley, he turned the corner and saw the car from afar.

Al walked over to join Hank and Adam before they headed together to the car.

"We've got multiple bullet impacts on the car, we've got shells behind Antonio's car, in front of it and on Antonio's side. The one's on Antonio's side correspond with his gun, so I'm guessing he fired back".

Al paused for a moment and looked over Hank's shoulder.

"What is it"? asked Hank.

Seeing that they were alone, he resumed his findings. "We've got blood on both the passenger and driver side of the car, inside and outside the vehicle".

"No bodies"? asked Adam.

"No".

Hank nodded and walked around the car for a moment before talking his radio. "All clear".

Jay unlocked the car and Caitlin jumped out of it. He was expecting her to head for the car but she stood there and looked around.

"What is it"?

"Antonio would never venture out in an alley especially when there is no reason to". She pointed to the street they had taken. "That's a main road. Why would he deviate from the main road into an alley"?

He nodded. "I'm with you on that one. Keep going".

She walked towards the alley entrance and looked up and down the main road. "There's no signs of there having been road work, so the street wouldn't have been closed off".

"Maybe not official road work", said Jay. "Maybe they set up a fake road work and since the alley goes all around back to the main road further down, it was set up as a detour".

Cat nodded. "Makes sense. Once in the alley, they had nowhere to go.. they were ambushed".

"They really thought this through. We have no pods here and I doubt any of the shops we saw coming over have cameras".

Caitlin looked across the street and felt a rush of welcomed adrenaline. "You're right, but they forgot that banks have surveillance cameras on ATM machines"!

Jay turned and looked at what she was pointing at. Across the street was a Bank of America ATM. He grabbed his phone. "I'll call them right now and have a perimeter set up around it".

She nodded, turned around and headed back down the alley. He looked at her as he waited for the line to pick up on the other end. "You want me to go with you"?

She turned around and tried to smile at him. "No, I'm OK. Thanks".

She sat at her desk, her arms folded and staring at the empty desk across from her. Everyone else was either on the phone or checking out files and records. But it wasn't because she was lost in her thoughts that she wasn't doing her part of the work. It was just more silent and subtle. There were good things and bad things in regards to what they had found on the scene. The blood obviously wasn't good because it meant they were injured, but the good thing was that they hadn't been left dead in the car. That could be a good thing as it could indicate that they weren't dead. The other end of it was that they could have been killed somewhere else and gotten rid of. If they weren't dead, then other questions arose in her mind: why? And where were they? It was clear that this wasn't a kidnapping, so no ransom would be asked, unless this guy along with a vengeance plan had become greedy. None of it really made any sense. Knowing that he had left Emily to die in the river, why would he spare Kelly and Antonio? Maybe he wanted to make Kelly suffer. But he had no axe to grind with Antonio, so there was no point in making him suffer. Antonio was not the one he wanted all along, he was excess baggage. She felt it suddenly hard to breathe. What do you do with excess baggage? You get rid of it! Oh my God, she thought to herself, he's dead!

She let out a gasp without realizing it and they all looked up from what they were doing. Before anyone could say anything, she stood from her desk. She felt lightheaded but still headed for the kitchen as naturally as possible as the room spun. She arrived in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and headed for the coffee pot.

The sound of shattering porcelain was heard coming in from the kitchen. Adam who was returning from the video lab at that moment was the first one into the kitchen.

"I need some help in here"! he yelled out as he walked towards Caitlin who was sprawled out unconscious on the floor with a bleeding wound on her forehead. Both Kim and Jay who were on the phone looked at each other. Al jumped to his feet and hastened towards the kitchen almost bumping into Hank who had opened his door and was walking out of it to see what the commotion was about.

Adam had taken a kitchen towel and was applying pressure to her open wound.

"What the hell happened"? asked Hank.

Adam shrugged. "She must have fainted and hit her head on the countertop".

"OK. Let's get her into the sofa and call for an ambulance", said Hank.

They gently lifted her up and Al returned to his desk to ask Trudy to call for an ambulance. When he came back he looked at Hank. "I know you're not going to like me telling you this, but maybe this is more than she can handle".

Hank nodded. There was nothing he hated more than to admit he was wrong, but maybe both Al and Crowley were right!


	37. What are you insinuating?

When Caitlin came to a few minutes later, Hank was relieved. Aside from the small cut she had from apparently having hit the countertop, which she couldn't recall, she insisted that she was fine. There was nothing she could have said or done, Hank's mind was made up and he had Jay take her to the hospital to be checked out. Hank knew he was being overprotective but he also saw in it an opportunity to get her away from work and from the case.

When they walked into the ED, things were quiet. Connor walked up to them and looked at Caitlin.

"Wow. Antonio took a swing at you"?

Caitlin said nothing. She didn't know what to say. She would have preferred telling him it was the truth. At least it would have meant that he wasn't missing… if not forever gone.

"She fainted and hit her head", said Jay coming to her rescue.

Connor put his arm around her and led her to one of the ED rooms. "Let's have a look at that and then you can tell me what happened".

"I'll wait for you here", said Jay as he stayed behind.

"Caitlin looks like crap. What'd you do to her"? he heard his brother's all too familiar voice come from behind him.

He turned. "Nothing. She fainted at the district".

"And you brought her? Why didn't Hank or Antonio do it"?

Jay looked at Will, unknowing where he was trying to get at with those questions. He knew he couldn't tell the truth about Antonio. It wasn't that he didn't trust Will…Ok maybe he didn't entirely trust him to keep this quiet, but there was too much at stake. One, Caitlin and Hank would have his head on a stick if he told. Two, Kelly's fiancée was working upstairs and this was not the way she should find out what was happening and three, they were trying to keep a lid on this case and he knew he shouldn't, couldn't talk about it to anyone.

"Antonio's out working on a case and Hank's got his work cut out for him, so I brought her. I'm her partner Will. It's what we do, we watch out for each other's backs".

Will raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all there is to it"?

Jay started getting tense and frowned. "What are you insinuating"?

"Oh come on Jay, don't give me that crap. You're my brother. You think I can't read it on your face when you've got the hots for some girl. You've got feelings for Caitlin and more than you should considering she's married. And to top it all off, married to one of your teammates and the niece of your boss".

Jay said nothing.

"You may be able to hide it from her, or at least try to, but it's written all over your face".

"Yeah well, you're reading my face wrong. Even if I had those kinds of feelings for her, which I don't, as you said, she's married. That alone would make me drop any intentions or feelings I may have".

Jay knew he was lying, not only to himself but to his brother and he hoped that he was putting on a very convincing face. The feelings he had for Caitlin were indeed more than they should be but regardless of that, he was no fool. He knew that she was off limits. She was married to Antonio and was happy. He cared for her that much that he would never do anything that would jeopardize that happiness, even if he wasn't the source of it. Yet with what she was going through, there was nothing more he wanted to do but be there for her and show her that she was not alone. That she could rely on him and lean on him.

Not wanting to go any further in the discussion with Will, he walked over to the coffee machine. He grabbed a coffee and sat in a corner of the waiting room where he was sure that Will would not see him.

Connor looked at Caitlin's cut. "Don't think you'll need any stitches and if I do you may keep a scar and we don't want that. I'll put some skin glue".

He turned to the nurse and asked her to get it then turned his attention back to Caitlin. "So, run me through what happened earlier".

Cat shrugged. "Nothing".

Connor frowned. "You fainted, hit your head, got a laceration and you say nothing. You could have fooled anybody else but it just so happens that I'm a doctor, in case you didn't know".

She smiled a bit. He sat down on the bed. "Did you have a dizzy spell"?

She sighed. "I was feeling a bit dizzy when I got up from my desk. I didn't have time to have breakfast so I headed for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and something from the fridge. I remember getting the cup and then waking up in the sofa".

Connor stood and grabbed the blood pressure cuff. He placed it around her arm and pushed the button. When it was done he took it off and put on his stethoscope.

"It's a bit low. I'm just going to listen a bit".

When he was done he looked at her. "OK. Sounds good. I'll run a quick blood panel, there are a few things I want to check out".

"Like what"?

"Well your sugar level for one, you hadn't had breakfast, could be from hypoglycemia. Have you been sick recently"?

"No. Just tired. Work's been hectic".

"I know what you mean. So maybe we'll just check for any kind of infection as well. You might be fighting off something. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you".

He winked and left the room. She inhaled deeply. If only he knew that this was really the least of her worries. Maybe she should have told him. Her emotional state and what she was going through could also very likely explain why she had fainted.

The nurse came in to draw some blood and a 2nd medical student came to glue her backup. She could tell he was nervous but he had done a good job.

Jay's phone rang.

"How is she"? asked Hank.

"Connor says she's fine. He's running some tests, we should have the results in approximately an hour. How are things going? Anything on Antonio and Kelly"?

There was a short silence on the other side of the line.

"We have a positive match on the blood samples, they are both Antonio and Kelly's blood. Caitlin was right, a fake road work was put in place hence the detour. There was minimal traffic so it was a piece of cake for them to only make Antonio follow the detour down the alley and then reopen the traffic to normal for the ones after. We've got two visible faces, and we are running face con as we speak. Aside from that nothing. No contact has been made for a ransom whether it be here, at Kelly's house or Station 51".

"You really think they would do this for the money"?

"I was hoping they would but I think that time has come and gone. This is pure revenge and I'm not liking how things are turning out. We have zero leads. Let me know when you have more info on Caitlin".

"Will do".

Caitlin, who had dozed off, stirred and woke up as she heard the room door slide open. Connor walked in followed by Nathalie and a big machine.

"OK", said Connor. "No infection and your blood sugar is low, so we're going to give you a few glucose tablets".

"Glucose tablets? Can't I just eat a Snickers or something and head back to work"? She really wanted to head back to the district to see what new elements, if any, had developed on the case. Time was counted. In abductions associated with assault, time was the worst of enemies. The longer it took for them to find Antonio and Kelly, the more the chances were that it would be too late…. If it wasn't already the case.

Connor looked at Nathalie. "Well, generally I'd say yes. But in this case, it's important that we get your blood sugar back to normal and monitor you for a while".

Caitlin blinked a couple of times. "Why? What's wrong? What are you not telling me"?

Connor smiled at her. "Technically, nothing is wrong. Caitlin, you're pregnant"!

She looked at him, then at Nathalie with her mouth agape. Pregnant?

Nathalie looked at her. "I take it this is coming as a surprise. You and Antonio weren't trying"?

Caitlin closed her mouth. "Not really. We'd talked about it but we didn't want to put too much pressure. We thought we'd let nature take its course for a while and then if nothing happened then we'd try harder".

"Well, seems as though mother nature was kind enough to bless you with this baby".

Kind? Sure, it was kind, but her timing really sucked. Caitlin simply nodded.

"You had no idea? No late period or nausea"?

"I'm pretty irregular and to be fair, I've been so caught up in work, I'm not even sure I've kept track properly. No nausea just been tired these past weeks. I was supposed to see the doctor about that".

Nathalie moved the ultrasound machine towards the bed. "Well, it's not uncommon to still have your period at the beginning or entirely throughout your pregnancy. That doesn't matter now anyway. Your hormone levels are pretty high, around 280,000, so my guess is that it's been a couple of weeks already. Why don't we take a look and see exactly where we are at"?

Cat nodded. A baby? Antonio's baby. Their baby. The one she had dreamed about all those years. The one she had hoped for ever since they had gotten back together. He or she was there, in the warm cocoon that her body had become. She wanted to be happy but none of this was the way she had imagined it. In her hopes and dreams, she took a home pregnancy test in the bathroom while Antonio waited impatiently in the room next door. They would sit together waiting for the result to pop up on the screen. When it would show 'positive', they would laugh, smile, cry, kiss and hug. They would make love to celebrate and talk about their future as a family as he cradled her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. They would be together for the first ultrasound and to hear the baby's heartbeat. None of it felt that way, none of it felt right. Instead of all of that, she was in an ER room, with Connor and Nathalie and Antonio was missing, injured and may never know that he was going to be a dad again.

As Nathalie put the gel on her belly, she fought back the tears and focused on the screen. Within seconds, Nathalie found what they were looking for.

"Hello, little human".

Caitlin blinked a couple of times as she looked at the screen. It was small but it was there and she knew enough to recognize its little heart beating. Nathalie took a few measurements and printed off some pictures.

"Looks great and from the measurements, it appears as though you are 11 weeks pregnant. You're halfway through your third month. And you only got tired and a dizzy spell… I'm jealous. I couldn't keep anything down from month 1 to 3"!

She handed Caitlin a picture. "I'm sure you can find a nice way to surprise Antonio with that"!

Cat smiled. "I'm sure I will. Thank you".

"OK. So, you've got to start prenatal vitamins and get an OB. You'll also need to advise work, we can't have you running around after criminals and getting hurt, now can we"?

She nodded at Nathalie's comments and question.

"Now all you've got to do is break the news and take care of yourself and in 6 months, you'll both have a beautiful and healthy baby! Congratulations"!

Connor smiled as Nathalie left. "Alright then, I'll get you those tablets and you'll be on your way".

When Connor had made sure she had taken her tablets, he left so that she could gather her things and head off. She carefully put the picture in her pocket and headed to the waiting room to meet up with Jay as Will watched.

Jay stood as she came in. "Everything all right"?

She smiled. "Yeah, just low blood sugar level. That'll teach me to skip breakfast. But I'm fine now, so let's not waste any more precious time and head back to the station".


	38. I'm not taking crap from anyone!

Hank closed the door to his office.

"What have you got for me Rixton"?

"I've reached out to a lot of our CIs giving Wendell's description and asking them to fish around and one came back saying that he knows a guy that's part of his crew".

"Do we have a name for this guy"?

"Unfortunately no. But, my guy can set up a meet with him".

Hank leaned back in his chair. "And then what, we grab him and hope he gives us the info we need"?

"No. That is too risky. Especially since the word on the street is that Wendell is practically inapproachable. You have to be pretty high up in his crew to see him and know what he's got going on".

"So what do you suggest"?

"I want to go in undercover. If I can't get to Wendell, maybe one of the guys will brag or talk about their coup and then we'll see where we go from there".

Hank thought for a while. "Kenny, this guy is no boy scout".

"You think I don't know that? None of the guys we take down with the gang unit are boy scouts".

"This one has one of our own and a firefighter. If he just as much as assumes you're one of us, he won't hesitate to kill you".

"I know, that's why I won't give him that chance. Hank, you know me. I'm one of the best undercover officers the Gang Unit has. You asked us for help. Let me help".

Hank nodded. "Fine set up the meeting. When it does take place, you won't be alone out there if things were to go wrong, but I want you to liaise with Alvin on this one".

"Of course. I'll fill him in and we can work together on the details of the meet".

Kenny opened the door and saw Jay walk in with a woman he didn't know. He headed for Al's desk all the while keeping an eye on her. She was a cop, there was no doubt. She had the badge, the gun and she had that no-nonsense, badass attitude about herself. Yet there was a certain fragility in her and he wondered why. It was obvious that this case was hard on everyone but he knew there was something more.

Jay sat down at his desk and both he and Kenny watched as she entered Hank's office. Hank stood the minute she entered and closed the door, much to Kenny's dismay.

Hank took her in his arms. He was not one to go for PDA but she was his niece and he loved her and cared for her more than life itself.

"How are you feeling? What did they say"?

She pulled back and headed for the chair. Hank followed her lead and sat back down in his.

She put on a fake smile, hoping that even if he knew her better than anyone, he wouldn't see through it. "Low blood sugar levels. I didn't have breakfast this morning and well Dr. Rhodes figures that along with work it may have been a little much for my body to take".

"Well, if that's all it was, you better be sure that we'll be on your back to make sure you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner".

She nodded.

"You scared me and you know I don't easily get scared. I know you work hard and I know that right now you are dealing with a firework of emotions but I won't let any of this jeopardize your well-being".

He paused for a moment. He didn't want to do this but he had to. "Look, it may be a good idea for you to take some time away from the squad. Let us take care of it and of you".

She felt the fire start from deep in her guts. "You want me to stay home while my husband is out there hanging on for his life"?!

"Cat, I don't want that, but I'm afraid of how you will be when all this ends, regardless of the outcome. When we find him, Antonio is going to need you and if you're a wreck, it won't do you or him any good. He wouldn't want that".

She stood angry. "No, you're right. But he'd want me to not stop looking, to not give up hope, to fight back and bring him home. You would do the same and you wouldn't take this crap from anyone"!

When Kenny was finished discussing the details with Al he stayed around and finalized a few things with him. He kept looking at the door of Hank's office. He could hear that things we're escalating inside.

Al eyed him. "It's a hard time on us all and even more on her".

"Why"?

Al cocked his head. "Don't get around much do you Rixton"?

Kenny shrugged.

"That's Antonio's wife".

"She's part of Intelligence? They work together"?

Alvin nodded.

"It must be hard on her right now but still, she dares to raise her voice like that towards Voight and he hasn't thrown her out of his office yet"?

"Oh trust me, if anyone here can talk to Voight that way, it's her and well, technically she has the right".

Kenny was confused. "Why"?

"He's her Uncle", said Al as if it was no big deal at all.

"Her uncle? And I thought I knew him well".

Alvin laughed. "See that's the thing about Voight, you think you know him but there's a lot that he doesn't let on about his life".

Hank stood. "I'm not taking crap from anyone"!

Caitlin stood as well. "Oh the hell you aren't", she said sarcastically. "You think I don't know that Crowley is putting pressure on you to get me as far away from this case as possible."?!

"She is and that's why I vouched for you. I told her that when I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, I'd call you off before she came in guns loaded and force a leave of absence. When are you going to realize and understand that we are all looking out for you"!

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. I need everyone to look out for Antonio and find him. **I** should not be your priority right now, why can't anyone see that"!

He looked at her pained. "Cat, we are doing everything we can. Kenny Rixton from Gang is helping us out. He's trying to make contact and infiltrate Wendell's crew. I know I'm asking a lot, but we need more time and I promise you, we are doing everything we can"!

She could have cried then, that's what she thought with these hormones going crazy inside of her but all she knew how to do there and then was yell, scream, get mad. She knew it wouldn't solve the case and she knew that it wasn't going to bring him back but she had the right to show everyone that her world was falling apart at the seams and she wasn't going to give up without a fight!

She flung the door open before Hank could stop her and calm her down. "Well, do more, work faster and harder"!

Once she pivoted she was expecting eyes on her obviously, the ones she hadn't expected were those of Crowley! She stood in the middle of the room with a stern look on her face and her arms crossed. It was clear that she had heard more than Caitlin would have wanted and she wasn't happy.

"Detective Voight, a word. Please"? she said as her eyes dug into Caitlin's.

"That won't be necessary Commander. I know where this is going". She took her gun out of the holster and her badge from her belt and placed them on her desk. She walked past a shocked Crowley.

"Caitlin"?! called out Hank pleadingly and helpless.

But it was no use. She was halfway down the stairs and hadn't even turned her head back.

Hank looked at Alvin his eyes questioning, not understanding what was happening. He didn't want this, not that way at least.

Alvin stood. "Let me talk to her", he said looking at Hank as he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. He hastened after her.

Crowley walked over to Hank. "I guess we all knew this was coming and I have to hand it to her, she made it easy on me".

Hank resented her and her reaction. He loathed her and everything she stood for in the Chicago Police but he was obliged to make do with it.

"She doesn't need this right now. On the contrary, she needs to be here, surrounded by her team, the people who care about her, who can watch over her. What if she decides to handle this on her own"?

"Then arrest her for obstruction"!

Hank moved in closer to her, making her feel inferior and uncomfortable.

"The only one guilty of obstruction here is you, Commander. I'm one detective down and right now, that is not playing in our favor"!

"She is not irreplaceable"! said Crowley coldly and indifferently.

"I beg to differ. You can't and won't find me anyone with her skills. You, on the other hand are quite replaceable because it's obviously clear that you have no skills whatsoever"!

He turned heels and headed back to his office, closing the door behind him. Crowley blinked a couple of times and swallowed as she tried not to make eye contact with any of the team. After what had just happened, she was sure they were gloating!


	39. I can't win!

Al caught up with Caitlin just as she had exited the back door.

"Cat, wait up"! he called out to her but she didn't stop. He sped up and placed himself in front of her, forcing her to stop in her determined stride.

"Where are you going"?

She looked at him. "Anywhere but here, it's what everyone wants anyway".

He smiled. "Since when do you care about what people want or think? What happened to the Caitlin Voight, I know"?

She shook her head. "I can't fight this Al. I can't win. That Caitlin is waving a white flag of surrender or maybe she's even beat a retreat".

"That you don't want to or can't talk to Hank, because he's your uncle and your boss, about what you are going through, I can understand. But you know you can always talk to me. I've always told you that I was here for you. I know I'm not your father, or uncle but I've known you your entire life and that counts for something"!

"Al, you have more than enough to deal with, for me to add another log on the fire".

He pressed his lips. He knew she was talking about his marriage being in a constant yo-yo, Michelle ending up being his daughter and Lexi having passed away in the Kimball Factory fire.

"I appreciate you looking out for me, but if my message wasn't clear enough, I am telling you that I want you to let me in. Let me help you get through this. There is nothing I can do about Meredith or do for Lexi anymore. Right here and right now, you are falling apart and that I can do something about"!

She said nothing.

"Please"?

She remained quiet and simply nodded her head. He quickly took out his car keys from his pocket and remotely opened the doors. He was worried that if he waited too long or hesitated that she would change her mind. He knew that talking here, at the district, was useless, she would clam up. They walked over to his car and they drove in silence as he headed towards her house. In order for her to talk, she needed to be in a known environment and feel safe.

When they parked the car, he followed her up the front patio stairs, then inside. He had never been to their new home and quickly scanned the various rooms he could see as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee"?

"Sure".

She grabbed two cups from the cupboard and turned on the coffee machine and took out two pods. As she waited for it to heat up she stared at the pods in her hand. Caffeine! She put her pod down and filled herself a glass of water as Al's coffee brewed. She needed to be careful of caffeine and alcohol and so many other things now that she was no longer alone.

Al followed her in the living room with his cup in hand. Cat sat down in the sofa and he placed his cup down on the coffee table to take his jacket off before siting in turn at the other end of the sofa. Had any stranger walked in on the scene, they would have thought he was some sort of therapist having one of his sessions; the sofa, the distance between them, his attentive, encouraging and listening attitude. The only thing missing was a legal pad and a pen.

She took a sip of her water then placed the glass on the coaster on the coffee table. She sighed.

"You're right. I'm falling apart and I'm scared".

"Scared of what"?

"Scared of losing him, scared of having to live without him. I'm scared to lose myself in the process. I'm afraid of becoming some sort of empty shell living in the shadows and the dark for the rest of my life. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it on my own".

She paused for a moment and he said nothing. But that wasn't all she was afraid off. She instinctively looked down at her belly.

"I'm scared that this baby will never know it's father"!

Al cocked his head to the side. "You're pregnant".

She nodded quietly. It wasn't because she was ashamed but she couldn't be happy about it. Not yet. It would have felt like a betrayal in the midst of what Antonio was going through.

"That's why I fainted this morning, or at least partly why".

"Does Antonio know"? asked Alvin.

Caitlin shook her head. "No. I didn't even know. I found out at the hospital". She lowered her head and in the aftermath of all that had happened so far that day, she caved in to the tears. "What if I never get to tell him"!?

Alvin stood and sat down closer to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her in. "Shh.. I know you're scared and that all of this is a lot to take in, but you can't think about that right now".

"It's not the way it's supposed to be. I can't do this on my own. I can't do this without him by my side", she said between sobs.

He caressed her back like a loving father would do, like he'd done for Lexi when she was sad or heartbroken. Caitlin was right, it was not supposed to be that way. Just as Lexi shouldn't have died in that fire. Life was everything but fair, on the contrary, whenever it could, when you expected it the least it slammed you into a brick wall!

"You know I'm not a believer and I won't tell you to pray, but I don't want you to lose hope. You've got to have faith that everything is going to work out. I don't know how or under what conditions you will bring him home, but if you condemn him now, instead of hanging on to that inch of hope, you won't survive and he may as well be better off dead anyway! You can't give up and no one will let you"!

"It's not fair! We haven't had enough time! I'm not ready for the worst case scenario"!

"You are scared and mad. Use that anger to drive you into not giving up on him. Whatever he is going through right now, you and Eva and Diego are the only thing keeping him alive. You are his sole purpose of living. You are the ones he is fighting for coming home to. I'm sure he hasn't lost hope and neither should you".

After a few minutes of silence, she calmed down and pulled away slowly from Al.

"Are you sure you really want out? I'm sure Hank could talk to Crowley".

"I'm going to be out anyway", she said as she looked down again at her belly. "Now's as good a time as any".

He nodded comprehending what she was implying. He knew she wasn't made to stay behind a desk all day, typing reports or filing documents.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself. You're not alone anymore".

"I'll do my best considering the situation. Don't tell Hank Ok"?

"Of course not. I know it already broke your heart to tell me before Antonio, so your secret is safe with me".

She leaned and grabbed her glass and finished it. Al grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it slowly. She looked at her watch.

"Al, do you think you could drop me off at the hospital"?

He looked at her alarmed.

"I'm fine but I need to let Kelly's fiancée know what is happening", she continued realizing the concern on his face.

He cocked his head to the side hesitating. "You're not Police right now".

"I know. Which is why it's best I do it. She and I can lean on each other and I think we'll need it".

His phone vibrated at that moment and he looked at it. He pushed the 'reject call' button when he saw it was Hank.

"I'll go with you. If someone from the team shows up, I can always tell them that I told her".

He stood and put his jacket back on.

"I'll always have your back kiddo, never doubt that"!


	40. I'll be the Church!

Caitlin took a deep breath as she raised her arm and knocked on Emily's office door at the hospital. Her secretary had told her that she had just returned from surgery and Caitlin was relieved. As there was no sight of anyone from Intelligence, it meant that she would be the one to break the news to her.

"Come in", she heard Emily's soft voice call out from inside the room.

Caitlin opened the door and let herself into the quaint little office. She walked over to Emily's desk as Emily stood and greeted her with a kind smile.

"Caitlin, what a nice surprise! It's good to see you. How are you"?

Cat swallowed. "It's good to see you too. I just wish it were under different circumstances".

Emily frowned. "Nothing medical I hope. I prefer having you as a friend rather than as a patient".

"No. Health wise I'm fine". She took a deep breath and motioned to the couch near the window. "Emily, we need to talk".

Emily walked towards the couch and Caitlin followed. They sat together and Emily looked at Caitlin.

"What is it? What's wrong"?

"It's Kelly… he's missing".

Emily blinked a couple of times and tried to read Caitlin's expression. She wanted to believe it was a joke but as her eyes searched Caitlin's she realized the regret and the fear in them. She shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not possible! I saw him and Antonio leave this morning in Antonio's car".

"I know, Antonio is missing as well".

"What"?

She watched as Caitlin closed her eyes and then reopen them.

"The team is working on the case. Antonio's car was found this morning, empty and every possible lead or piece of information is being followed. They are doing their best to find them".

"Oh my God! How is this possible!? You were supposed to protect him"!

"I know and nothing could have prepared us for the plan these guys put in place. I can assure you that I'm more than 100% sure that Antonio did everything he could to protect him considering how they were ambushed".

Emily shot her a dark look. "How do you even know that"!

"Because of the shell casings we found around the car coming from Antonio's gun". She paused for a moment. "And also because I know that he would rather die than let anyone abduct or hurt Kelly or anyone else for that matter! That's why he became a cop, to protect and to serve. That's why we all became cops"!

Caitlin watched as Emily processed everything she had said. Then she looked at Caitlin.

"Is he still alive"? She then corrected herself, thinking that Caitlin was in the same situation as her. "Are they still alive"?

"I don't know Emily. I wish I could tell you they are. I want to believe and hope that they are, but right now, we have no elements allowing us to say whether they are alive or dead".

Emily placed a hand over her mouth and mumbled. "So he's dead"?

Caitlin placed her hand over Emily's free hand.

"We don't know that. I know that it's where we have a tendency of going when something happens and I thought the same thing about Kelly. But we need to keep hope. Kelly needs you to have faith that he is still alive".

"And what if he's not"?!

"Then we'll be there for each other if it happens because if Kelly is dead then is Antonio".

Emily paused for a moment then cocked her head to the side.

"You keep saying the team but why do I feel as though there is something you are not telling me"?

Caitlin knew that there was no point in hiding the truth from her. If the investigation lasted for a while, she would soon come to realize that Caitlin wasn't a member of the team anymore.

"I'm not working on this case and I think you can understand why".

She nodded upon hearing Cat's statement.

Cat resumed. "There's a conflict of interest and Commander fears that I'm going to get too involved and she's probably right. But I wanted to be the one to tell you what was happening. As far as I'm concerned, from this moment on, I will know just as much as you do and who knows, maybe it's better off that way".

At that moment, the door opened and Al walked in.

"Voight and Halstead are down the corridor". He walked and stood near Emily.

Caitlin nodded. "Emily, I'm only here as support and because we are going through the same thing. Detective Olinsky is the one who has explained everything to you. Is that clear"?

Emily nodded and tightened her hand around Caitlin's. "Thank you for being the one who told me".

There was a knock on the door and Emily stood to open it.

"Dr. McHolland", said Hank sullenly.

"Sergeant Voight. Please come in".

Hank walked in slowly, unable to see from where he was that Alvin and Caitlin were in the room. "You already know Detective Halstead".

"Of course".

Hank stopped in his stride as he took, the scene unfolding in front of him, in.

"What are you doing here"? he asked looking at Caitlin. He was concerned. If she wanted at some point in time to be reinstated, pulling a stunt like he thought she had, could possible render that impossible in the eyes of Crowley.

Alvin looked at Hank. "I felt it would be best if Caitlin was with me when I advised Dr. McHolland of the situation". He knew it was a long shot but he had to try. Even if Caitlin was no longer part of CPD, he knew that she had found the words that he could never have.

Hank lifted his eyebrow, it was clear he wasn't buying it but he couldn't blame Alvin or Caitlin for what they had done. He turned his attention to Emily.

"So, Detective Olinsky has advised you of the current situation"?

"Yes, that your department's inefficiencies may have cost my fiancé's life"!

Hank said nothing.

"Where do we stand? Do you have any new developments or leads"?

Hank looked at Caitlin. "Caitlin? Would you mind waiting outside, please"?

She blinked and narrowed her eyes. This was retaliation, it was clear. He didn't appreciate her having gone over his head and taking matters into her own hands.

She looked at Jay and realized he was confronted by what he felt and what his hierarchy was dictating. She gave Alvin a quick look as well. His lips were pressed together, the lips of a man who was trying to hold back from saying something he knew would cause a problem. He simply gave her a small nod, almost begging her to not put oil on the fire.

She stood and once again the room started to spin a little, she held on to the couch arm for a moment as Alvin went to put his arm out for her to hold on to. She shook her head.

"I'm fine". She turned her attention to Emily. "If there is anything you need or if you feel like talking, don't hesitate to give me a call".

"Thank you Caitlin".

Caitlin headed outside and leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Emily's door opened and Jay walked out and placed himself alongside Caitlin.

"Hank took your leash off"? she snapped at him.

"Where's that coming from"?

"Oh come on, when did you ever start to not express what you think or feel in front of Hank"?

"That's a bit harsh don't you think"? he said as he turned to look at her. "I'm simply not giving Crowley the opportunity to out me. One of us not being on the team anymore is enough"!

Caitlin shook her head. "Of course, you're looking out for yourself. I get it", she said cold heartedly.

Jay's emotion went up a notch giving way to disappointment and anger. "No, that's the problem, you don't get it! I'm doing this for you"!

Caitlin turned her head to look at him. She said nothing. She didn't want to. She didn't want him to go into details about what that exactly meant to him. He waited for her to say something but remained speechless as she leaned away from the wall and walked away. He gently called after her but she didn't stop nor turn around and within less than a minute, she was gone from sight. He dug his hands in his pocket and sighed.

When Alvin arrived back at the district, a little after Hank had, he immediately headed for his office and without being invited to, shut the door. He had tried to call Caitlin a couple times from the car since he had left the hospital, but she hadn't picked up. He had hesitated in stopping by the house and making sure she was OK but first he had wanted to set things straight with Hank. There were a few things he didn't know about the extra events Caitlin was going through and although he knew it wasn't his place to tell him, he would only give Hank enough hints for him to figure it out on his own.

"Don't you think you were a bit brutal with Caitlin"?

Hank leaned back in his chair and eyed Alvin. "I'm only doing my job. All the information I gave Dr. McHolland, Caitlin knew already. She didn't need to be there".

Alvin folded his arms. "Of all these years I've known the both of you, this is the time you decide to go Church and State on her"?

"Do I really have a choice? This is a delicate and difficult case that involves her. Right now, I need to be the cop, not the uncle".

Alvin shook his head. "And who's going to look after her then, during and after what you call a delicate and difficult case? Because it seems to me that with Camille, Justin, Erin and Antonio gone, the only family she has left is you"!

Jay typed away on his computer all the while letting his ear stray to pieces of the conversation he could hear.

Hank said nothing but leaned back towards his desk and grabbed a pen to sign some papers.

"You're kidding right? I'm telling you that Caitlin needs you. That she has more going on her in life right now that you can possibly imagine and you're signing documents"?!

Hank continued what he was doing, without even looking up at Al.

Al violently opened the door, so that it made an awful ruckus as it crashed against the interior wall, startling everyone in the open space.

He walked over to his desk, put on his coat and grabbed his car keys. As he arrived at the top of the stairs, he was stopped by Hank's voice.

"Where do you think you're going"?

Alvin turned around. Hank was standing in the middle of the open space with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to do what you should be doing. I've known Caitlin her entire life and she doesn't deserve this. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let her go through this on her own, until this new version of Hank Voight grows a heart. You want to be the State? Then I'll be the Church"!


	41. I've covered my tracks

**Two weeks later**

It was early evening and Caitlin was sitting down to eat supper when the doorbell rang. She stood from the table and went to open it.

"You know, you don't have to come here every evening to keep me company. I'm fine Alvin".

He shrugged. "Who said I was here to keep you company? You're the one whose keeping me company"!

She smiled as she opened the door fully to let him in.

Ever since his very animated disagreement with Hank, things had changed in the office. It had taken a toll on their friendship but when Caitlin had confronted him about it, he said that unless Hank changed, he didn't want that kind of friendship anyway. It pained her, as she had always known them to be best of friends and she felt somehow responsible for the fall out. Nevertheless, Alvin was adamant about the fact that the only responsible person for the situation was Hank.

The night before he had come as well and with good news. Rixton had managed to infiltrate with flying colors, Wendell's crew and from the talk going around, it appeared as though both Antonio and Kelly were still alive. That being said, he didn't know in what condition or where they were being kept yet. He still needed to gain their trust in order to be able to talk and be in the big boss' plans.

This had given Caitlin and Emily hope and it was better than nothing. The two spoke regularly although it had been limited to phone calls, as Emily had found relief in drowning herself in work. She had told Caitlin that during that time, she didn't have to think about what Kelly might be going through.

For Caitlin, it was another story. Not being able to work and hardly seeing anyone from the team, made the hours and the days drag on. She wouldn't openly admit it but she was happy to have Alvin's company every evening. Kim and Adam had been very distant, probably on account of Hank's advice. And Jay…. well he was a ghost. So much for the partner motto: "We're a team. We're in this together. You jump, I jump".

Alvin followed Caitlin towards the kitchen.

"I was just going to sit down and eat. Want a plate"?

"Don't want to deprive you of a good meal, especially when you're eating for two".

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Alvin, you've been here every evening for the past two weeks, you really think I didn't count you in when I prepared my dinner"?

He gave her a warm and grateful smile. He was starving. He took his coat and hat off and sat down across from her.

"So, have you heard from Hank"? he asked as she served them.

She shook her head. "No, not since what happened at the hospital and until this case is solved or things blow over, I don't expect him too. We're both stubborn and I'm sure we both believe that we are right. But, right now, I'm in no desire to make the first move and admit I was wrong".

"You think you were wrong"?

"You and I both know that even if it wasn't a 100% percent wrong, it wasn't a 100% right either".

"Look, I get that you feel it wasn't your place to tell her as you were off squad, but the way you spoke to her…"

She cocked her head to the side, doubtful.

"Yes… I heard what you told her, things were very quiet in that hallway. Anyway, no one in the team would have been able to find the right words. Hank has always valued that in you, I'm just sorry he seems to have forgotten it just because you turned in your badge and gun"!

She said nothing as he took a bite of the meatloaf.

"Humm…. This has got to be one of the best I've ever eaten"!

"Well, I'm glad you like it".

She played around with her fork in her plate. "Al, what is the situation"?

"We're moving forward. Rixton has more and more weight in regards to some of the decision making. They're talking to him about potentially introducing him to Wendell. He thinks that aside from knowing that Antonio and Kelly are being held captive, none of the keys in the lower tier know where they are being held"!

"I understand. But the longer this takes the more chances that Wendell is going to get tired of what he's doing and he's going to get rid of them. Isn't there anything more that can be done to help Rixton"?

"Cat, you know how it is. We get a tip from Rixton, we follow it and then it leads to a dead-end. Until one day it won't. You've just got to hang on a bit longer".

She nodded. "Does Emily know"?

"Yes, Hank and Adam went over to tell her today".

"Good, I'm glad they are not keeping her in the dark. Although it appears as though they don't feel the same about me".

"Hank knows I come see you and right now, don't you think you accept better the updates from me than from him or Jay"?

"I guess you're right".

After dinner they watched a bit of TV all the while talking about different things but not the case nor Hank. At 10 PM there was another knock on the door. Alvin looked at Caitlin. "Are you expecting a visitor"?

"No".

"I'll get it", he said as he stood and removed the security from his holster and placed his hand on his gun.

He opened the door and blinked a couple of times. "Should you be here"?

"Don't worry, I've covered my tracks".

Alvin nodded, closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room. Caitlin stood from the sofa seeing who the visitor was.

"Caitlin this is Detective Kenny Rixton. Kenny this is Caitlin Voight".

Kenny shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you".

"Same here. I think I was a bit busy last time to acknowledge your presence. I'm sorry".

She motioned to the sofa and they all sat back down.

"You sure are taking a risk in coming here, so it must be for a good reason".

"Yesterday, I had the opportunity to hang out in a new hideout and there are surveillance cameras that record everything that is going on where they are keeping Antonio and Kelly. Today, while they weren't looking, I had the chance to download some of that footage. Cyber is looking into it to see if they can find any information that could tell us where they are being held. But I thought, you might want to see it for yourself as well".

Caitlin looked at him then at Alvin. "Did Hank give you clearance on this"?

"Let's just say that what he doesn't know can't hurt him. However, there are two things I need to add. One, you never saw this video and two, I'm only showing you this because you are a cop, but if it's too much to handle, just tell me and I'll turn it off".

Caitlin shivered. That must have meant that what was on that recording wasn't not a nice sight to look at. She hesitated but she had to see him. She had to see what those sons of bitches had done to him. It would also allow her to judge for herself how much longer he'd be able to take it in.

"Ok".

Alvin stood and sat down behind her on the arm of the sofa and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Kenny took out a small tablet and clicked on a file and instantly both Antonio and Kelly popped up on the screen. She could have tried but it was impossible. She gasped as she saw Antonio. He was really banged up and covered in blood and bruises. One of his eyes was completely shut and swollen. He was sitting on the ground and one of his legs looked like it was bent out of shape while the other was chained to the wall. In the past, she had seen him post boxing matches, but never in her life had she seen him that bad. She placed a hand over her mouth and felt a sharp pain in her gut. She could only imagine the pain he was going through and feeling. Kelly was in another part of the room also chained up to the wall. Kelly was in no better shape than Antonio was and she knew that this was something Emily should never see. She felt Alvin's hand tighten on her shoulder as the video ended. It had been short but it had been enough.

"Does he remain conscious"?

Kenny put the tablet away. "Most of the time he does. Although I found him weaker today and I think they took another round at him during the night. At both of them to be exact. Kelly's also taking a turn for the worst".

"He won't last much longer, I can tell just by the way he is and I'm not taking into account any internal injuries or bleeding".

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I had the opportunity of working with Antonio for a short time. I promise I'm doing everything I can without getting burned".

"I appreciate that and I'm sure Antonio would to".

"I should get going".

Caitlin followed as he stood. "Thank you for doing this, you have no idea what it means to me, but you've got to promise me something in return".

Kenny waited.

"Promise me no one will show any of this footage to Kelly's fiancée! This would kill her. Unlike us, she hasn't seen the horrors that humans are capable of".

"I'll do my best. Goodnight".

He let himself out and Caitlin staid in the hallway under Alvin's scrutinizing eye. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor and started to cry. Alvin waited for a few minutes before joining her. She looked up at him tears flowing.

"He won't make it Al. I know him. I know that he won't endure any more of what they've been doing to him. It's too late"!

"Don't say that".

"No. It's no use. I saw the empty look in his eye. He's already given up and he's the strongest of the two of them and the two of us. If he's got that look, he knows it's over"!


	42. Forever

Another couple of days went by and they all seemed the same. Caitlin hardly slept and when she did the video footage of Antonio and Kelly woke her in a sweat, screaming and heart palpitating. Alvin stopped by on the evenings he could (Hank was keeping a very tight leash on all of them) and his concern about her grew. She was ashen and looked more fragile ,both physically and emotionally, then he had ever known her to be. Although he had appreciated Kenny's gesture, at times he wished that he hadn't done it. Sometimes, knowing the truth is much harder than imagining it, even for someone like Caitlin.

On Tuesday evening, Al arrived around 7. He rang the doorbell but there was no answer. He peered through the living room window and saw a shadow in the dim lit room. He rang again but Caitlin still didn't open the door. He went around the back and turned the backdoor knob, hoping it was open. The last thing he wanted to do was kick one of the doors in. He gave a sigh of relief as it turned and the door opened.

He stepped into the kitchen and took a quick look at it. All the dishes from two nights before were all over the counter, definitely not like her. He felt shivers go down his back as he feared for the worst. Had something happened to her after he'd left? Had Wendell sent one of his guys to deal with her? He suddenly felt guilty as he took his gun out as a precaution and headed through the dining room. He should have stayed with her and never left her alone. They had been stupid. Wendell had gone after Emily, what could have stopped him from going after Caitlin, even if she was a cop?!

He stopped for a moment in the hallway and peaked his head around the corner wall of the living room. Aside from Caitlin, there was no one. He gently put his gun back in the holster as he walked over to her. She was sitting on the sofa, practically in the dark and seemed elsewhere.

He knelt down by her side. "Cat"? She didn't respond. He looked around. There were no signs of a cup or glass nor a plate anywhere. How long had she been sitting there and when had she drank and eaten last?

He placed a soft and warm hand on her hand. "Cat"?

Her eyes blinked a couple of times and she turned her head slowly to look at Al but said nothing.

"When was the last time you ate something"?

She shrugged and coughed to clear her dry throat. "I don't know. Probably the last time you were here".

He closed his eyes. He hated to know she was hurting so much. "How about drink"?

"Same I guess".

"How long have you been sitting here"? He wasn't sure he really wanted to know but he had to.

She slowly looked at her watch. "Most of yesterday and today. I can't sleep".

Alvin took her hand in his again and pinched her skin. It showed signs of early dehydration. Had she not been pregnant, he wouldn't have worried too much and made sure she drank something but to be in that state in her condition wasn't good for her or for the baby.

He let go of her hand and stood. "Ok. Come on let's go".

"Where"?

"I'm taking you to Med. We've got to get you hydrated and on sugar".

"I'm not going"!

"Caitlin, you need to think about the baby here".

She looked at him with the same kind of look that Antonio had on that video footage. It was blank. She was giving up and he cared too much for her to let her do it. "What does it matter"?

"I know you don't mean that. Now, up you go".

She wouldn't budge.

"Caitlin Elizabeth Voight! You are going to get your sorry ass off of that couch and let me take you to the hospital. I can drag you out of here, I can even arrest you for putting your unborn child in voluntary danger. Or you can get up and let me do this without making a scene"!

"You'd really arrest me or drag me out of here by force"? she said as she looked up at him.

He nodded with firm eyes. "And trust me, I don't want to. So, help me out".

She stood and turned the light on. She grabbed her sneakers and put them on as Alvin watched. He didn't know if it was because she had lost weight or because her pregnancy was progressing, maybe it was the leggings she was wearing, but you could start to see a small bump.

As they drove over to Med, they both remained quiet. The two times that Caitlin had dozed off, she had woken up in a startle and he slowly understood what she had meant when she'd said she couldn't sleep. When they arrived at the hospital, he parked into one of the spots reserved for the police and assisted Caitlin as she got out of the car. They walked in and he sat her down on a chair in the waiting room as he headed inside the ED.

He saw April behind the counter. "Hi April".

"Alvin. I haven't seen you in a while. Everything all right"?

"I'm fine. It's Caitlin I'm worried about", he said as he turned his head towards the waiting room and April followed his glance. "Is Dr. Halstead available"?

"Unfortunately he's tied up with a trauma patient that came in a half an hour ago", she paused and looked at Caitlin again. By now the entire hospital knew what was happening and it grieved them as much for Emily as it did for Caitlin. They all adored Antonio and Kelly. "Is it medical or should I call Dr. Charles"?

"I would say both, but right now I'm more concerned about her physical state".

"I'll get Dr. Rhodes to have a look at her then. You can take booth number 3. He'll be right over".

"Thanks April. I appreciate it".

He returned towards the waiting room and led Caitlin to the booth as April watched a metamorphosed Caitlin follow Al. Had he not said it was her, April wasn't sure she would have recognized her.

Connor arrived in the ED and walked over to April. "What you got for me"?

"Booth 3", she said as she pointed towards it. "It's Caitlin. I have her file on the screen. Did you know she's pregnant"?

He looked at April than towards the booth. "No. I didn't know".

"I can't imagine what she's going through right now".

Connor nodded. "Is she alone"?

"No. Alvin brought her in. She really doesn't look good at all".

He quickly scanned her file on the computer, grabbed a chart and headed over to see her.

Alvin's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Hank. He ignored the call just as Connor entered the room.

"Al". He then turned his attention to Cat and almost gasped at the sight of her. "Hey stranger. Heard you're not doing too well. What's up? Baby's being giving you too much nausea and you can't keep anything down"?

Caitlin said nothing.

"She apparently hasn't eaten in the past two days let alone drink anything".

Connor turned towards her. "Is this true"?

"I'm not hungry.

Connor sat down on the bed next to Caitlin.

"Cat… I can't imagine what you are going through right now, how hard it must be but what I do understand, is that you are hurting right now and feel helpless. And you're not the only one. That baby is also hurting right now and feeling helpless. That baby solely depends on you and even if you are not hungry, I'm more than certain that it is. I get that you want to give up right now but that baby needs you".

Caitlin blinked a couple of times and tears fell from her eyes to the sheets of the hospital bed.

Connor took her into his arms.

"I'll get you on a drip to hydrate you and make sure your blood sugar level stabilizes but I need you to promise me that if I let you out of the hospital after, that you are going to take care of yourself. Otherwise, I'm going to have to admit you for observation. Even if I think that the last place you need to be right now is here. But I care way too much about you to leave you in this state of distress".

He pulled back and their eyes locked.

"I'm just so tired Connor. Every time I try to sleep, I wake up screaming from nightmares".

"OK. I'll give you something to help you rest a bit while you're here and if it's OK with you I'd like Dr. Charles to come down and help you find other ways".

"It won't hurt the baby"?

He shook his head. "No, as a one off and a small dose, there will be no harm to the baby at this stage. I promise".

She nodded and he stood from the bed. He cocked his head towards the door as he looked at Al.

Alvin followed him outside the booth.

"It's a good thing you found her when you did. Another day like this and her condition would be way worse and I'd have to admit her".

"Is she going to be alright"?

Connor looked at Caitlin from afar. "Physically, she will be fine but for the rest, you know I can't answer that".

Connor turned to April.

"I need you to get a glucose and saline drip started on Caitlin and I want you to add 2.5 mg of Diazepam".

She nodded. "On it".

Within a half an hour, the Diazepam started having an effect on Caitlin and she dozed off. Her sleeping state was still very disturbed, but not to the point of waking her up. Alvin sighed in relief as he watched from the chair next to her bed. Dr. Charles tapped lightly on the glass door and Alvin stood to meet him outside.

"She's resting. That's good. Her vitals are getting better, that's a good sign".

Alvin dug his hands in his pockets. "What can I do"?

"Unfortunately, there is nothing much you can do, that you haven't already done. This is a difficult time for her. She is stuck between what her heart tells her to do and what her mind does. Her heart is telling her to be hopeful, to not give up. Her mind on the other hand is preparing for the worst case scenario, it's giving up slowly, almost preparing her to grieve. She's in a massive tug of war. And the baby is adding more of a struggle. She's tired, her body is changing, her hormone levels are up in the roof. Not the best mix to be on".

"So there is really nothing I can do"?

"There is one thing, but you're not going to like it".

"What is it"?

"Bring Antonio home. Safe and sound".

Alvin sighed. "If it were that simple, trust me I would have already done it".

Dr. Charles put a hand on Alvin's shoulder. "Things never are. Just keep doing what you've been doing, just be there for her". He paused for a moment. "No matter what the outcome".

Alvin nodded.

"I'll have April page me when Caitlin wakes up. I'll do everything I can to help her".

Alvin thanked him and returned to Caitlin's side. His phone vibrated again and seeing it was Hank, he didn't bother to pick up. He was angry. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there for Caitlin, he did, but it hurt him to know that it should be Hank's place and he didn't seem to care or worry. He didn't even know that Caitlin was pregnant yet. He turned his phone off and dozed off on the chair.

A while later, he was awakened by a lot of movement coming into the ED. He looked at his watch. He had slept for an hour. He stood and looked at Caitlin. She was still asleep. He slid the door open and stepped out. On the other side of the room, in the other corridor, Kelly was laying unconscious on a gurney, headed for a trauma room, Hank, Jay and Kenny trailing behind.

Ethan and Nathalie worked on Kelly as Will and Connor watched. There was no point in being too many in the same trauma room.

Al crossed over and caught up to them. Hank noticed him and turned around.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been"!?

Before Alvin could say anything or justify himself, another gurney arrived quietly with Antonio on it and entered the trauma room next to Kelly's.

Connor and Will entered the trauma room leaving the door open.

"DOA. We brought him in so that you can pronounce the time of death", said one of the EMTs, looking at Connor.

Will looked at the clock on the wall and was about to pronounce it.

"Wait….".

Will stopped as Connor turned around and found himself staring into tear-filled brown almond-shaped eyes.

Standing in the corridor in front of the trauma room was Caitlin, in a hospital gown and her IV pole in hand.

"Cat…", his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Upon hearing her name, Hank, Jay, Kenny and Alvin turned their attention away from Kelly towards the corridor.

Caitlin walked into the room slowly as they all watched. Hank looked at Alvin. "Would you mind explaining to me, why she's here and in a hospital gown"?

"No, because if I do, I'm going to make a scene by either telling things you won't want to hear or by punching you in the face. And right now, I don't think that is what she needs. What any of us need. But I promise you, that once this is all over, I'll be more than happy to do either or both and you'll regret it"!

Caitlin reached Antonio's side and took his hand in hers. It was cold. She scanned him from head to toe. Had she hadn't known him like she had, hadn't known every inch of his face and body, she could have doubted it was him. He was unrecognizable. She could tell he had suffered immensely. But there and then, he looked at peace. She caressed his hair with one hand as she caressed the back of his hand with the other.

"You've done good babe. You fought and you held on for as long as you could. You are most probably the reason why Kelly may still be alive. I don't blame you for throwing in the towel. I am so proud of you. I just wish we'd had more time. I love you". She leaned and planted a single kiss on his bloodless-colored lips. When she stood up straight again, she looked at Will.

"Now you can say it".

Will looked at the clock. "Time of death, 10:30pm".

She tried to walk away, put her legs felt like silly putty or cotton balls. She took a step and held on to the pole. When she looked up, tears overflowed from her eyes. She wasn't sobbing or screaming or yelling. She didn't have the strength to. Only tears. No one dared to move in her direction. But all of them felt her distress. After everything he had done, Antonio's death had been the final blow that Alvin could take. He too felt numb. Hank and Jay could not even bare to look at Caitlin straight in the eyes. They had let her down and not just by not being able to save Antonio. They had let her down way before that and it suddenly started to sink in. Kenny simply watched the scene unfold, not sure if it was his place to assist her, since they didn't know each other that well, he thought it might feel or seem misplaced.

Connor walked slowly over to Cat. "I've got you", he said as he lifted her up in his strong arms. Will removed the IV bags from the pole and handed them over to Connor. Caitlin closed her eyes as the tears continued to flow and held on to Connor as hard as she could. Connor walked out of the room and stopped momentarily. Everyone was watching them. April and some of the other nurses were crying. Dr. Charles was waiting in front of Caitlin's exam room with a solemn look on his face. Emily, who had been advised of Kelly's situation, arrived running into the ED. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Connor carry Caitlin. Their eyes locked and he shook his head. She nodded in understanding and started to cry for what Caitlin was going through.

Connor started walking again and headed for Caitlin's exam room. He gently set her down on the bed and placed the IV bags back on the pole as Dr. Charles came in.

"I'll stay with her", he said as he sat down in the chair. "Close the door and for now, no visitors and by that I mean none. No exceptions"!

Connor nodded and left the room, following Dr. Charles orders.

Along with the emotional strain she had just been confronted with and the remaining Diazepam in her system, Caitlin dozed off in less than twenty minutes.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Caitlin woke up with her head on his chest. It must have been early because the sun was slowly rising through the window and she could slowly feel it's warmth on her shoulder. She and Antonio had been dating for three weeks and she had finally agreed to spend the night with him. She felt him drip a gentle kiss on her forehead as he started to caress her shoulder then her back.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this, with you in my arms", he said.

She smiled. "Then let's do it. Let's forget about everything and everyone. Let's stay like this forever, just you and me".

"I like the sound of that.. forever".

"Forever", she repeated as she closed her eyes.


	43. Thank you! Author's note!

After 42 chapters, this story has come to an end. I want to thank all of those who have read and followed it. Writing is like photography. Not everyone will like what you have done, but maybe, I hope you have loved parts of it.

For those who wish to continue on reading, I'm going to start a sequel to this story, so that you can follow Caitlin and the rest of the CPD Intelligence team on their next adventure.

To the grave is also being crossed-over into my previously started story 'Family Ties' about Chicago Fire and this one isn't over yet, so feel free to start and continue reading that one.

Again, thank you for following, reading, reviewing and simply giving feedback.

Hope to hear from you soon when my next story is started and uploaded.

See ya!


End file.
